It smells of blood
by Luckyplains13
Summary: The old world has ended. And in its place, a new one arose. In a world where males have little to no power, a single boy shall wield the powers of old. In ancestral footsteps doth he tread..
1. The old world and giants

Rwby and Evangelion crossover.

 **Authors note: I really liked the one shot I made on my other story. The idea just stuck with me, and for the last week, it's been weighing on my mind. I won't be able to sleep if I don't try my hand at this story. So here it is…an Rwby and Evangelion crossover. I hope you enjoy it, and for those wondering, I am still working on Omni. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chp 1: The old world, and giants.

"People or creature speaking."

 _'_ _People or creature thinking'_

 **I do not own Rwby or Evangelion. Any and all credit for their characters and universe solely go to them.**

* * *

The rolling waves of blood tinged water gave the being staring at it a sense of loneliness. The being was a glowing white female, whose light blue hair and ruby eyes, shined unnaturally. She turned to her right, staring at the remains of the once great city, now destroyed by the events prior.

"This world-" Her voice begins, all encompassing, the very world seeming to move just by her very words. "So wrought with pain and suffering, there is very little wonder why he decided to leave it."

She takes a step onto the red waters, her feet never sinking into its depths. That boy had decided to leave this world behind and redo the same dance once more. She smiles lightly at the memory of the boys smiling face. She reaches her destination, the large white humanoid figures resting gently within the calm waters, spears pushed through their chest. The purple behemoth stands silently, asleep waiting for its master's call.

She puts her hand on the behemoths purple armor, a small sad smile on her face. "Your soul has left you. Following that boy to protect him when he needs it. Despite that, your flesh cries to fight once more. And you are not alone in that aspect."

She snaps her finger, other behemoths appearing next to the one in front of her. One is yellow and white, a singular red eye gazing at the destroyed landscape. The other is red and yellow, 4 green eyes lifeless, and posture hunched. The female figure glances at the other behemoths next to the first three and sighs into the air.

"All of you have suffered so much pain. Suffered so much pain, and yet, you still stand, ready to fight at the behest of those you have chosen. But they are longer here; at least their souls are not. They have been pulled alongside his, destined to dance the same dance until he likes it. But what of the worlds he left, the worlds he abandoned to find his happiness."

She takes in the world once more and her spine stretches her form growing until she stood face to face with the behemoths in front of her…No, not behemoths…the Eva series. She turns around, staring at the destroyed landscape, the once great skyscrapers melted and falling to pieces. She waves her hand and 16 small red orbs form in front of her. "This war….has gone on for centuries and it will continue. This war did not only harm my children, but it harmed yours as well, brother. Your children, the progeny of Adam, or as what my children called them, Angels."

She turns and looks once more to the destroyed world surrounding her. "This war has ended on this world. But it has begun in a thousand others, throughout the multiverse, and it will bring much pain."

"And yet, the combination of two worlds has begun, the children of that world and this world have merged, and here they are in front of me." Her red eyes shine with some unknown emotion. "I don't know what will happen to this world once I sleep, but maybe just maybe, our children will return from our communion and walk this world once more. Maybe this time, they'll get along."

She chuckles into her hand for a few seconds, and twirls in place. She stops and looks at the gathered beings around her. "But until I awaken, this world may need protection. And I do hope, that you all will protect this world while I rest."

She doesn't receive a verbal answer, but a deep hum echoes across the world. She smiles softly, and a few tears escape her eyes. "Thank you."

She spreads her arms wide, the 17 orbs shooting off around the world to find their place to rest. The Evas do not move from their position, their eyes dull. The female smiles at them and with a flourish of her hand, all but three are launched to their resting places. The final three disappear into bright white lights, their numbers flashing brightly and they shoot off to their destination.

She smiles and walks into the ocean of blood, her body falling to pieces as she does. Her head sinks below the water, her final thoughts are. _'I hope you find your happines,… Ikari-kun'_

* * *

 _Time skip: 500,000 years._

Amelia Arc was many things, a proud mother of 4 children soon to be 6, a happy wife, a raging battle junkie, but one of those things is not being a good swimmer. _'Son of a bitch! I knew coming out to the blood wastes was a bad idea!'_

Her and her darling husband, Arthur Arc, had decided to celebrate the coming of their newest children by going on a vacation. And what better place, than one of the most dangerous places for humans and faunus in the world, the Blood wastes. Called the Blood Wastes due to the sands deep red, almost blood coloration, it was considered to be one of the most beautiful places in the world, due to its red sand with light orange highlights, and due to its close proximity to the Orange Sea. The Orange Sea is exactly as it named, a sea made an orange water like liquid that has confused scientists since the beginning. But it's also one of the most dangerous due to the large pockets of radiation buried beneath the shifting sands. This radiation has shown the ability to kill and melt any being into the orange liquid.

Despite this, the outside regions of the wastes are considerably safer than the interior, and as such has been shifted to a large tourist attraction. She loved her husband, she truly did, but sometimes she wants to pull her old shotgun from the attic, and give his ass a few more holes.

Despite her beginning argument, he had somehow convinced her to leave their daughters with her parents, and come to the wastes. It was going wonderful, but then they decided to explore what little life grew in the area. The life that grew there were some of the oddest on the planet, trees that bled blue icor, flowers that slithered like snake, and bushes that spoke old words and had an odd taste for beer. She was sitting on a bench that was in the middle of a communal garden, her swollen stomach moving as she breathed in the stagnant air.

The next thing she knew, she was falling through a large sinkhole and falling into an underground river. That and Arthur screaming her name as she was pushed beneath the roaring rapids of the river. She gasped as the river tossed her around like a ragdoll. She covered her swollen stomach with her arms, water pushing itself into her mouth. Her blue eyes widen when she spies a rock coming toward her head. It impacts her head and then darkness welcomes her.

 _A short time later_

Her blue eyes fluttered open, head banging like a drum. "What….what happened?" She turns her head, a small trail of blood shifting through the air, almost as if it was submerged in something. She moves her arms, confused as to why her movements were sluggish, and after a few seconds, her eyes finally clear up. Orange….A expanse of never ending orange greeting her eyes. She looks around her surrounding and then looks up, eyes squinting from the sunlight. She looks at the streams of sunlight, confused as to why they seemed warped, almost as if she was….

Her eyes widen as it hits her. She was underwater! She panics, arms and feet kicking, trying to propel her to the surface. She holds her breath, and grins within her mind as the surface gets closer and closer. A sharp stabbing pain shoots though her body, causing her to falter and sink lower into the depths. Her vision starts to dim lightly, and her mouth opens in response allowing the orange liquid to shoot into her lungs.

She blinks, when instead of a coughing and sputtering from the water entering her lungs, she was breathing rather gently. She looks at her hands, and puts one of them near her mouth. To her amazement, she can feel the suction of the liquid. She could breathe underwater? She pushes this to the back of her mind, and returns to her journey toward the rolling surface. As she begins to move, another sharp stabbing pain causes her to gasp, bubbles escaping her mouth and floating upwards.

Another jolt of pain follows shortly after, and then another one, each one causing her to gasp and grab her swollen stomach in pain. The realization hits her like a rampaging Goliath…..she was going into labor.

 _'_ _Are you kidding me?! You guys had to start now, didn't you?'_ She curses from within her mind. Almost like they could hear her, another convulsion shakes her body to the core. As her body begins to convulse from going into her labor, her eyes begin to shut ever so slowly. She felt so very tired and the very thought of passing out scared her to her very core. She wasn't going to birth two new sets of eyes under this odd liquid, away from the warm glow of their star. Hell no! Not while she was still breathing.

A flicker of white from her left side causes her to glance in the direction it came from. She doesn't see anything, but the view of rolling red sands under her feet, causes her to panic. But the convulsions had her paralyzed, and she sunk lower and lower, her dress floating almost serenely in the orange water. She feels her feet sink into the soft red sand at the bottom, and another flicker of white causes her to wince. She turns to it, and her blue eyes widen at what she was seeing. There, walking across the red sandy floor of wherever she was a white humanoid being. She couldn't tell what it looked like, but by the height, she could tell it wasn't human. The thing was taller than Mt. Glenn near vale city.

The being notices her and walks her way, footsteps never stirring the sand or water. She tries to swim away, but the being was at her before she could. It raises its hand and reaches toward her, her vision swimming due to the brightness of the beings hand before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Her eyes open, weighed down by metaphorical boulders, and she moves her head trying to find her surroundings. She sees nothing but the increasingly familiar orange liquid, and she looks down toward her stomach. It takes a few seconds for her to realize that her once swollen stomach had shrunk considerably, almost as if she had given birth. Her eyes widen, and she swirls around in the orange water trying to find the glowing white being that had confronted her during childbirth. She blinks when she doesn't feel any pain from doing so, and she flares her aura.

Purple trails of the spectral energy swirl around her body mimicking a hungry snake.

 _"_ _ **Ah…It seems you have awoken. About time, since these little ones are getting rather restless."**_ A voice echoes throughout the water, soft and yet louder than anything she had ever heard. She turns and finds the owner of the voice, the white being from before. But instead of being impossibly large, this time it was near her size, maybe a little bit shorter.

"Where are my children?" Amelia growls out, surprised she could speak while breathing in the strange liquid. Her aura, sensing her anger, whips around the sea floor devouring entire swaths of sand. The calm movements of the water quickly fill in what her aura had destroyed, the once large gashes slowly filling in she The white being stares at her, its head cocked to the side and it waves its hand, two small forms floating from behind it.

Both bundles were oddly quiet, even with the sound of the orange water churning from her aura. Amelia stares in muted awe at the appearance of the two babes. They each had bright blonde hair surrounding their scalps; one even had her trade mark purple streaks. Small fingers grasp and legs kick as the babes twitch in their apparent sleep. She dashes forward, ignoring when she moved through the liquid like she was walking through air, and grabs both of the babes. In response the babes open their mouths small cries escaping their newly used lungs.

Amelia coos at this and brings them to her bosom, happy that the birth had been successful and looks at the closer. One had an angular face, and was missing a certain piece of male anatomy. White the other had a chubby face with said missing piece hanging from his neither regions. "Twins. I had twins. A boy and a girl.. A boy and a girl."

Happy tears flowed from her eyes, as she pulled the babes close to her face and nuzzled them with her cheek. The babes almost as if they were sensing the good will stop their crying and descended into a fit of gurgles. The white being stared at the happy moment with a small invisible smile on its face. Amelia continued her nuzzling even when the white being appears next to her, whispering sweet things to the babes.

She jumps when the white being speaks from her side. _"_ _ **I apologize for the brief panic I more than likely induced when you saw me. But may I?"**_

Amelia blinks when this was asked. May it what? She gets her answer when the being touches her head with a long white finger, her mouth letting out an uncharacteristic squeak at the feeling. She feels something…something digging through her mind, long tendrils picking at her memories. The beings finger backs away after a few seconds, a small fond smile on its face.

 _"_ _ **It seems my children are more stubborn than I thought. But it's odd that the females of this time are the dominant ones and not the males. Adams children have not awoken yet, but what are these strange beings called the Grimm?**_ _"_

Amelia stares at the being for a few second with a raised eyebrow. What does it mean by 'its children'? She jolts in surprise when the being hums. _"_ _ **Ahh..These so called Grimm are the defiled flesh of my brother. To think his flesh would gain its own mind and begin the age old war once more.**_ _"_

Amelia stares at the being for a few seconds and she finds her voice. "What…what are you?"

The being turns to her and Amelia swears, the being takes the form of a human girl with pale skin, light blue hair, and ruby eyes. She blinks as the figure returns to its featureless face and it answers. _"_ _ **I am the mother of the Lilin. I am a black seed. But I go by the name Lilith, the mother of humanity. Though, I have become rather fond of the name Rei. So either name is acceptable.**_ _"_

"Lilith? That's your name?" The being, now named Lilith, nods. "Well then Lilith, where are we?" Amelia asks. Lilith hums into the orange water, the very sound of it causing the babes to stir from their rest. Amelia notices this and hums a quick tune to keep them asleep.

 _"_ _ **Where we are is of no importance. But what is important, are the two children held in your hands.**_ _"_ Lilith answers white finger pointing to the babies in Amelias hands. She looks down at them and then back to Lilith. "What do they have-"

She stops mid sentence when she notices Lilith holding her children. She looks down at her empty hands in shock, and moves to grab her children from Liliths grasp. She doesn't get a step closer when some form of power holds her in place, her aura failing to answer her call.

Lilith seeing that Amelia had been halted turns her attention to the babes held within the crooks of her arms. She wags a finger in front of their faces, giggling lightly when they cry and shift in place, the female reaching for the male.

She looks at the female. _"_ **You are strong of body and will. But so weak in soul and mind.** _"_

She looks at the male. _"_ **You are strong in soul and mind. But weak in body and will.** _"_

 _"_ **One of you shall receive my blessing. The blessing that will either end this world or save it. But which one shall it be…** _"_

Amelia watches with muted horror as Lilith looks between her children and nod to itself. Lilith starts moving her hand toward the female baby, when something surprises the both of them. The male baby had grabbed Liliths finger before it could touch his twin, and gurgles at her in infant anger. Lilith stares at the male babe gripping her finger and a small smile breaks her featureless face.

 _"_ **Look at you. Weak of body and will and so very scared. But you are willing to protect your sibling, even if your mind tells you to run. So much like that boy, and yet so different. I have made my decision…** _"_

Lillith leans forward and kisses the male baby's forehead. _"_ **You shall receive my blessing. My brothers progeny shall answer your call and the powers of the old world shall be yours to wield.** _"_

 ** _"_** **But until you can unlock and use your power, you shall need a protector. My brothers progeny shall perform that role if needed, but you shall need one a little closer to home.** ** _"_** Lillith says this with a small smile.

She turns to the female baby in her other hand and touches the female baby's head with her finger. _"_ **You shall protect your brother. You will be his guardian until he can protect himself.** _"_

As all this happens, Amelia could only watch with fear coursing through every fiber in her being. What did Lilith mean by 'powers of the old world' and 'brothers progeny'? She could worry about that later, the only thing of her mind, was getting her babies away from Lilith. She blinks when Lilith turns to her and nods in her direction.

 _"_ **I apologize for taking them without your permission, but I am still rather new to all this. These 2 have my mark placed on their very souls, and they are as much your children as they are mine. Do protect them, less you face our wrath.** _"_

Amelia blinks when a loud noise echoes through the water. It sounded like a herd of cattle was stomping their way toward them. She looks up and covers her face when a dark shadow covers the sunlight coming through the water. _'A boat?'_ Amelia guesses.

She turns around and blinks when Lilith had disappeared and her two children were floating in front of her, both sleeping soundly. She grabs them and holds them to her chest, as looks up as large figures float down and grabs her. She doesn't fight when they start to lift her through the water towards the boat. They breach the surface, her lungs purging the orange liquid from her chest. The two newest editions to her family, cry when the cool sea breeze hits their faces. The two figures lift her to awaiting arms, and she looks at the ones that had saved her.

Dark black hazmat suits cover their bodies from the harmful effects of the Orange Sea, and the crying face of her husband peers though one of them. She smiles at him as the people lift her and carry her into a door. Before long, she finds herself lying on a medical bed, as a nurse takes her vitals and the vitals of her babies.

Arthur walks through the doors, his red hair frazzled, probably from worrying about her. His purple eyes were twinkling with unshed tears, and he walks forward with slow steps. She chuckles when he collapses to his knees near her bed, tears flowing freely. "You're okay...Oh thank the lords, you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. It's going to take a lot more than a simple fall to kill me." She chides with a small grin. She leans down and kisses his head, smiling softly. Arthur looks up at her with a teary smile, and stands up. He wipes the tears from his face, and looks at her with a small look of awe. She raises an eyebrow at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Amelia…Do you know where we are?" He questions with an unreadable face. She looks at him with narrowed eyes. "We are on a ship?"

Arthur nods his head at the answer. "On a ship. In the middle of the Orange sea. The very sea we fished you from. The sea that humans need specialized suits to even travel on."

The situation takes a few seconds for her to process, and when it does, her blue eyes widen in shock. She looks at her hands with barely restrained confusion. She was in the middle of the Orange Sea without a suit, and she was still alive. ' _Was it the doing of that being? That 'Lillith'?'_

Another thought races through her head. What about her babies?! She whips her legs around and stands from the berth, mind racing. Arthur grabs her shoulders, and she tries to push past him, but finds her strength waning. She looks at him and asks. "What about the-"

"The babies? They are fine. The medical personal on the ship are giving them a quick check up and they should be close to done." Almost as if they heard this statement, a nurse walks in. She was old, probably as old as their parents, a kind wrinkly face and kind set eyes. Grey hair peeked through her scalp and resting in her arms, were their two newest children. A surge a relief flows through her as Arthur guides her back to the medical berth, her eyes never leaving the sleeping bundles being held in the nurses' arms. Once she was back in the bed, the nurse walks over to her and allows her to take the two sleeping bundles of joy. Amelia sighs in relief when she feels the two small heartbeats against her body and leans back into the bed. Arthur leans over her shoulder, purple eyes brightening when he spies the two children.

Amelia looks at him and raises them to her chest, the two babes rustling in their sleep. Arthur looks at them; his eyes twinkling with childlike joy, and Amelia couldn't help but laugh softly. Arthur leans forward and speaks lowly. "Look at them…They're adorable. Can't believe I'm a dad….again."

The face he made when he said that made Amelia and the nurse snicker, but they quiet down when he starts to talk the babies. "Hey there little ones. I'm your papa and you're going to be spoiled. To think, I'd have 6 daughters. I'm going to be kicking some much ass in the future…"

Amelia looks at him with a deadpan. "5 daughters, and 1 son." She corrects. Arthur stops his low rambling, and looks at her with a poker face. His face shifts to surprise, and he looks down at the two babes. Amelia moves the babe in her left arm, Arthur leaning forward and gently lifting the baby. The baby wails, voice causing them all to coo lightly and Arthur moves the blanket away and he stares at a certain place. He places the blanket back, and looks at Amelia.

"I…I have a son. I have a son. I have a son!" Arthur cries out in happiness. He starts doing a little jig, Amelia laughing lightly as he does this. He stops and looks down at his son, smiling. He moves next to Amelia, and hands her the baby back, his cries lowing to a stop. The nurse steps forward, pulling a slip of paper from somewhere. "I guess the next thing to do, is to decide the blessed ones names."

Neither Amelia nor Arthur comment on the blessed ones comment, but they look at each other. They look at each other and Amelia hums in thought. She nods her head and looks at Arthur. "How about this…I name the boy, and you name the girl. Deal?" Arthur hums a little and nods in agreement. "Deal."

They look at the babes and Amelia smiles lightly when she conjures a name. She looks up at Arthur and sees him nodding to himself. They look at the nurse and nod. She smiles and pulls out a pen. "Alrighty.. The boys name shall be…"

"Jaune Mari Arc." Amelia declares with a smirk. Arthur turns to her, and raises an eyebrow. "Really? Named after your great great grandmother and my great grandfather?" Amelia shrugs and smirks at him.

"What can I say? I liked the names…"

Arthur snorts in humor. The nurse nods at them and writes down the name. She looks to Arthur. "And the girls name shall be.."

Arthur hums lightly and stands straight. "Joan Lucas Arc." The nurse nods at him and writes down the name. She smiles at them and nods her head at them. "By my name in this world, I hereby welcome Jaune Mari Arc, and Joan Lucas Arc, to Remnant. May the great mother embrace you for eternity."

Arthur and Amelia nod at her in 'thanks' before returning their attention to the newest edition of the family. They smile at each other and say, in nigh perfect unison.

"Welcome to the world and our family. Jaune Mari Arc, and Joan Lucas Arc."

 _Time skip 10 years_

Bright blue eyes gaze at the scene in front of him with untold emotions. Jaune watches his twin sister, Joan, toss her opponent from the sparring ring. Surrounding the ring are the other students, and the teachers, all of them watching and whispering to each other. Though one thing stood out; all the spectators and teachers were female. Jaune stares at another student who was giving him an odd glance, before returning to watching the fight.

Jaune sighs into the air, and pulls out a pair of headphones. The headphones were a gift from his elder sister, Elena, and he took them everywhere. They were a dark red, with purple highlights, and they fit over his head so snug, he's slept with them on. She said the color clashed with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and he couldn't say no to any of his sisters.

He glances back at the fight, and winces when his sisters opponent unleashes a vicious haymaker to his sisters face. A light red glow surrounds his sister's body when the punch impacts and she retaliates with a punch of her own. Jaune pulls out a small scroll and pushes a button on its side, soft music playing through his headphones. Despite the mental contamination of his favorite music, his thoughts return to the glow surrounding the two girls down in the ring.

That glow was a thing humans call Aura. Aura was the soul unbound to freely fly through the world. Aura was found in everything; everything except the Grimm, at least. No one knows why the Grimm don't have Aura, but it wasn't something normally discussed. Aura gave humanity the chance to fight back against the Grimm, fight back against the darkness that had plagued them for so long. But one thing changed during the early days of human exploration; it became apparent that females were the only ones who could actively unlock and use their aura.

Males had aura, there was no doubt about that, but for some reason males couldn't actively unlock it nor could they use it to fight. When this became apparent, the world changed dramatically. Women became the dominant ones; almost single handily controlling the world in as little as a few centuries.

Women became the protectors of humanity and faunus kind, women controlled every aspect of life. At one point children wanted to become heroes and knights, now children wanted to be Huntresses, despite the impossibility of a male becoming one. It wasn't a bad world, men could still make their own decisions and make their own lives, but it sucked being on the bottom of the social ladder.

Jaune blinks when the crowd of girls and women disperse, his twin walking toward him with a grin on her face. He pulls off his head phones when she gets close to him and Joan pulls him into a hug. He smiles and recuperates the hug, slightly miffed at how gentle she was with him. She pulls back and speaks her voice an almost exact contrast to his. "How was I dear brother? Did you see me place that little skank in her place?"

Jaune looks at her, a small smile gracing his face. Said gaze causes her to blink and blush, grab the back of her neck nervously. He laughs lightly and shakes his head in amusement. He and his sister were defiantly twins. They dressed the same; a white shirt with the family's crest on it, a pair of black cargo shorts covering their legs and a pair of running shoes. The only noticeable difference was their hairstyles. His was wild and spiky with light purple highlights through it, mimicking his father's in style while Joan's was long and pulled into a pair of pig tails.

Jaune looks at her for a few more seconds before smacking the top of her head with a closed fist. Joan whines and glances up at him. "What was that for?!"

"That was for your language. Just because you admire what Sable does and how she speaks, that doesn't mean you should copy what she says. And that was for doing something stupid again." He admonishes. Nearby passerby look at the twins with small smiles and some of the town locals shake their heads at their antics.

Joan looks at her twin brother in shock. Did something stupid? She fought that girl for him! "What do you mean 'doing something stupid'? She called you a walking breeding stock, and no one, and I mean no one, makes fun of my brother without consequences."

Jaune looks at her with a raised eyebrow and shakes his head. He loves his sisters very much, all seven of them, but there was one thing they all had in common; they were fiercely protective of him. Even the youngest of the family, Isabelle, was protective of him and she was barely 2. He sighs and starts walking away, Joan following behind him, walking next to him her shoulder touching his. He looks at her and asks.

"Hey Joan…Why do you want to be a Huntress?"

She looks at him and then looks to the sky for a few seconds. "I want to protect you and the family to the best of my capabilities." Jaune blinks at her for a second. "That was a quick answer."

Joan looks at him and walks a little ahead of him. She turns around and stares at him, feet propelling her backwards, and Jaune looks at her with a raised eyebrow. She grins at him and stops in the road. Jaune walks up to her and blinks when she grabs him in a hug.

"What? Joan what's wrong?"

"Is it so bad, that I want to become strong…so that these easy going days can continue…so that these long walks back to the house can continue till the day we die…is that really so bad?" She mumbles into his shoulder. Jaune stops and stares at her, his 10 year old mind trying to make sense of what she said. He doesn't receive an answer, but his brotherly instincts tell him to comfort her and make her worries disappear. He hugs her back but can't think of an answer to her question. They stand there in the setting sun for what felt like hours, but Joan pulls away and looks at him.

She kisses his cheek, causing him to blink at him and blush lightly. She smiles at him, and starts running down the street laughing all the way. Jaune smiles at the sight and chases after her. Well no matter what happens, he will stand by his sisters. He will stand by them and if needed, protect them.

 _5 years later (Sorry for so many time skips.)_

Jaune knew something was up when he awoke this morning. Normally his younger sisters would be bouncing around the Arc manor, causing all sorts of ruckus. Normally one of them would be bouncing on his chest, trying to wake him up, but this morning, everything was oddly quiet. No shrill screaming, no Elena trying to catch said children, no deep chuckles from his father, and the worst thing, the smell of freshly brewing coffee was absent.

He kicks the covers from his feet and looks around his room. Everything was in its place; the worn headphones were on the nightstand, his desk was still sitting directly across from his bed next to the rooms closed door, and the window was still closed. He walks over to the closed window and unlocks the latch holding it closed. He pushes it open and the bright sunlight causes him to cover his eyes. He blinks when he notices nothing out of the ordinary; the breeze was blowing, lightly rustling the trees surrounding the Arc manor. He looks around and his heart stops when he spies a certain vehicle parked in front of the home.

The vehicle was a heavily armored APC, the wheels thicker than he was wide. The cannon stayed pointed toward the trees around the Arc manor. Two soldiers stood near the vehicle, rifles pointed toward the ground but ready just in case. The black uniforms were familiar, but one thing stood out on their uniforms.

The symbol emblazoned on the soldiers shoulders was a human skull, missing its right eye with a combat knife stabbed through the top of it. The sight of this symbol makes Jaune curse and dash over to his door and slam it open. He runs down the hall that connected the siblings' rooms, and jumps down the stairs. He hits the bottom of the stairs and rolls into a sprint.

The sight of the living room doors causes Jaune to grin and he barrels through it.

"Hey! Why is Anna her-"

He stops short when he notices the person in question, sitting at the living room couch a cup of coffee in her hand. Said person is the second eldest of the siblings Anna Arc. Anna Arc stood at 5'11'' with shoulder length red hair. Her face was angular, cool blue eyes gazing at all in the room. A ceremonial cap covered her head, and the familiar black dress uniform clashed with the bright colors of the manor. Large breasts pushed against the dress coat, Jaune wincing lightly when he caught himself staring. A red band covered her shoulder, the symbol of the military she served proudly displayed.

He stares at her, his mouth hanging open, and she looks over to him. She smiles at him, said smile causing him to wince lightly. While he loved his sisters, Anna was…the black sheep of the family. After graduating from the prestigious Huntress school Beacon, she had disappeared. Disappeared without a single letter to her family for no rhyme or reason.

She had reappeared on his and Joan's 8th birthday, wearing the same uniform and bearing gifts. She was welcomed back into the family, but family relations became tense once they learned who she was working for. Anna had been recruited by the PMC Red Sand Solutions, and was the General of their experimental weapon and soldier division.

Now, RSS weren't all that bad. They were one of the few militaries that actively used and recruited male soldiers. They were well known throughout Remnant for taking jobs and missions that Atlas wouldn't. The cities they guarded had never been breached by the Grimm, nor by bandits or the White Fang. Their technology was revolutionizing Remnant, and they weren't afraid to fight back against the kingdoms. They had the second largest military, they held a rather large portion of the Vacuoan wastes under their control, and they could be found in all corners of Remnant.

They only thing that stood out was their apathetic nature towards the kingdoms and questionable agenda. Their motto was 'If humanity is to survive in this world, we must forgo the old rules and morals. In ancestral footsteps shall we tread, and we will not mistake their intents.' This motto quickly became true, as RSS started using what many considered barbaric tendencies. Total war on their enemies, destruction of total cities, and even public executions to those who turned traitor. They quickly rose in infamy and fame throughout Remnant, and a large portion of that was thanks to the woman sitting in front of him.

Said woman looks at him, her eyes trailing his form before a chuckle escapes her lips. "While I appreciate the sight of you brother, I believe you rushed here without checking yourself."

He raises an eyebrow and turns to look at the rest of the family. His mother was staring at Anna with a tight lipped smile and his father was sighing into a coffee cup. Elena wasn't home, she had a mission in the upper parts of Mistral. The first set of twins, Jasper, and Opal Arc, were still at Beacon completing their first year. Joan was staring at him, her hand covering her face, trying to cover her laughs. He looks at her in surprise, she was wearing her armor.

Joan was attending the local Huntress school, and as such, had to change her equipment. Metal armor covered the entire of her arms, reminiscent of the metal braces worn by the knights of old. The same style armor covered her legs, and instead of a full metal breast plate, she had gone with an improvised piece of armor that covered her upper chest. A black t shirt covered the skin that was shown, and he couldn't help but muse that they dressed the same, even after all these years. A longsword was leaning against her right shoulder, her hands wrapped around the blade.

He looks to his final two sisters, the youngest members of the family Jacquelyn and Isabelle Arc. Jacquelyn had inherited her parents hair, as instead of being blonde or red, it had settled on a bright orange. Green eyes gazed at her elder brother with embarrassment and hilarity. She was wearing a yellow sundress that their mother had bought, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. Odd to think she was 10 and yet, she spook like 18 year old. He feels something grab his leg and looks down at _the_ youngest member of the family Isabelle Arc.

His heart soars with wings as the light purple eyes of his youngest sister gaze at him with such innocence and adoration; he couldn't help the doopy grin that forms on his face. Isabelle Arc, was 6 years old, with blonde hair much like their mothers. She was wearing a little pair of blue overalls and her hair was pulled into two adorable pigtails. He blinks when he looks down at his legs. Did his legs sprout blue fur overnight, or is he still asleep? A few seconds pass, and his face descends into horror. He was wearing the blue bunny onesie that he got for Christmas!

He looks down and blinks at his bare chest. He must've been rather tired to not even put the onsie on fully. Isabelle grabs his attention, with the universal sign for 'upsies' and he obliges her. She squeals a little when he picks her up in his deceptively solid arms. Jaune had what many called muscle definition; he wasn't extremely lanky, but nor was he extremely muscled. He was rather happy with his body, but his family wasn't. So what if you could see some of his ribs? It added character!

He holds Isabelle in his arms, smiling when she kisses his cheek and moves so that she can see the family. Their mother was smiling at them, and she nods to him. "Jaune. Go take a bath and get dressed. Take Isabelle with you. She's needed a bath since yesterday."

He nods at her and glances at Anna. She was staring at him, a small smile on her face and he rolls his eyes before looking to Isabelle. "Want to take a bath with big bro?"

She shakes her head 'no' and he frowns. "Awww…What if I make your favorite sweets?" She looks at him with wide eyes.

"With chocolate chips?"

He nods at her with a smile on his face. Isabelle grins and points toward the bathroom. "Onward! To the tub, Bubbles!" He blinks at the nickname but shrugs. He turns around and heads toward the bathroom. Hopefully the house will still be there once their done…

* * *

Amelia watches Jaune takes Isabelle with him and waits for a few seconds before regarding her second child. She takes a sip of her tea and stares at her, following Annas sight and sighs when it was still focused on where Jaune was standing. She snaps her fingers, causing those in the living room to look at her. She clears her throat with a cough and glares at Anna.

"While I appreciate the sight of you dear daughter, I believe you came here without thinking."

She watches as Anna chuckles to herself for a few seconds before taking a sip of the tea. She has her eyes closed during this interaction, and when she opened them again, Amelia looks in shock at what she was seeing. Anna was one who held their emotions behind a mask, never allowing them to control her but her eyes told a different story. She was worried….She was worried and she was scared. For whom, Amelia couldn't place but seeing those emotions in her daughters eyes causes her to take the situation seriously.

"Why are you here Anna? You don't normally visit unless you need something, or something has happened?" Amelia questions.

Anna looks at her mother with a small frown and a sigh escapes her lips. "You must leave this town." Her family looks at her in confusion. She looks at their faces, satisfied when she sees that they were regarding her seriously. Joan speaks up next. "Leave? Why would we leave?"

Anna looks toward her mother and father. They were staring at her with confusion as well, but they each had hardness in their eyes. She looks to her mother when she spoke. "What do you mean by 'leaving' Anna?"

"Pack your belongings, and get out of the town. I have a bullhead on call to get you away from here." Anna replies with a calm voice. Her father decoded to speak next.

"What you mother means Anna is…why should we leave? What has you so worried?"

She stares at her bouncing reflection on the tea, and frowns lightly. She had no choice… She looks up at her family and they all stop when they hear a door open from upstairs and the patter of wet feet. They watch the hallway, thinking a naked Isabelle was going to run through the living room, but return to Anna when nothing happens.

Jacquelyn was staring at her family with confusion. Why were they glaring at big sis Anna like that? And what did she mean by leave the town? She shrugs and walks out of the living room.

Amelia doesn't move her gaze when Jacquelyn leaves the room. Arthur glances at his wife and other daughter in worry. Something was up…

Amelia, grits her teeth together when Anna doesn't speak for a few minutes. She stands up and glowers at her daughter. Her voice comes out, low and growling, much like how she used to talk. "Speak Anna..speak now or so help me, I'll-"

"There's a Class 3 Grimm hoard on its way. And the White Fang are following just behind them." Anna remarks. It was if a switch had been pulled, as the entire house dropped to a dead silence. Not even the mice in the attic stirred…

Amelia stares at her daughter with barely restrained shock. A Class 3 Grimm hoard? She had to be joking…She stares in Anna's eyes once more and to her mounting horror, saw nothing but truth. She collapses down onto the couch, her husband's mouth dropped in shock, and Joans eyes widening to an impossible degree. She regards her daughter with a wary eye. "Are you sure?"

Anna nods her head. "Yes. We've been tracking the hoard for the past few days. It came to our attention that it was heading this way. They shall be at the towns' gates within the next 4 hours."

Amelia looks to the ground. "Fuck.."

Grimm were well known for making swarms and attacking towns and cities. Class 1 hoards were normally made up of simple Grimm; Beowolves, Ursa, Creeps, and normally a few Deathstalkers. A sufficiently defended city could beat a Class 1 hoard. Class 2 hoards were the most common. They normally consisted of the larger variations of Grimm; Deathstalkers, Nevermores, King taijitsu, and even an odd Goliath. They were called settlements killers for a reason. Class 3 hoards were known at city destroyers.

They were nigh the exact same as a Class 2 hoard, but they were accompanied by Nuckelavee, Weavers, and even Geists. If a Class 3 hoard was on its way, the town wouldn't stand a chance. She leans back into the couch, Joan standing up and going to the living room window. She opens it, allowing the fresh air to blow in. She nods in thanks and Joan grins. "We need some fresh air."

Arthur takes the conversation from there. "And the White fang?" Anna hums and answers her father. "We don't know why they are following the hoard. But this is why you should leave."

She looks to her mother and raises an eyebrow when she nodded to herself. Amelia looks at Anna and nods to her, Anna getting the idea, stands up. "I'll call the ship. Be ready within the next 3 hours." They all nod to her and look to the living room door. Jaune steps through it, freshly bathed and dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt that had the RSS symbol on it. Isabelle was on his shoulders, dressed in another pair of overalls, but these were new and decorated with gems and sparkles.

Jaune looks at his family with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on?"

* * *

Jaune grabs a duffle bag and starts putting clothes in it. Isabelle was sitting on his bed, eyes wide and fearful. "What's happening Bubbles?" He finishes packing his clothes and walks over to his bed. "We're leaving Izzy."

He looks up at her, and feels his heart break at the confusion. He grabs her in a hug, the little girl returning the gesture. She looks at him with a tilted head. "Why are we leaving?"

He reaches under his bed, pulling out another set of duffle bags and he opens them. He walks over to his desk and starts packing. He grabs a photo album, his favorite book, and a few other things. He turns to Isabelle and answers her question. "We are leaving because monsters are on their way here."

Isabelle looks at him with frown. "Monsters?" Jaune looks at her with a small smile. "Yep. Monsters. Monsters that like to eat little girls like you." She looks at him with fear.

"But I don't want to be eaten!"

She dashes from his bed and hugs his leg. He smiles at her, his eyes watering a little. He pats her head, her face looking up at him. "Neither do I. But I promise to protect you with my life." Her eyes water once more and her nose starts to run. "Do you mean it?"

"By my blood and by my honor, I, Jaune Mari Arc, promise to protect Isabelle Boyd Arc and our sisters, till the day I die." Jaune declares. She stares at him and wipes away her tears.

"But what about the others?"

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. He looks at her unnatural hard purple eyes, and picks her up. "Wipe that hard look from your face. Of course I'll protect the others. I'd be a crappy brother if I didn't. Now go find mum and stay next to her. Okay?"

Isabelle nods at him. "Okay."

He lets her down and watches with a smile as she runs out of the room. Once she leaves, the smile disappears from his face. He returns to packing, when Joan walks into his room. "Do you have an extra duffel bag?" He throws an empty one to her, and returns to packing. He doesn't hear her say 'thanks' but his mind was racing. _'Are you kidding me?! The towns going to be destroyed and yet, we can't do a thing to stop it.'_

He finishes his packing and grabs the two duffel bags. He looks at his room for a few seconds, memories rushing past his eyes, and he turns away closing the door behind him. He walks down the hallway and then down the stairs and comes to a surprising scene. Anna was helping their mother pack their kitchen. The pair of soldiers had moved from outside and were carrying their stuff out of the door and into the APC outside. He lays his duffel bags down, and walks toward them.

His father stops him and lays down a few duffel bags. Jaune looks at him and Arthur points to the stairs. "Jaune. Go help Joan bring the other bags down." He nods at Arthur and walks up the stairs. He meets his twin halfway, and she nods at him. "These are the last ones."

He grabs a few from her and starts down the stairs. They watch as their parents file out of the door carrying the final bags. They nod at each other and follow them, closing the door. The sight that greets them was not one that they expected. The once sunny sky had darkened, like a storm was on the approach. They look down the stairs and see the soldiers packing their belongings in the APC. Their mother turns from talking to Anna and yells at them. "Jaune! Joan! Get down here!"

They jump lightly and jog down the stairs, Joans armor clinking lightly. They reach the APC and hand the soldiers the last duffel bags. They turn to Anna and a high pitched screech causes all to stop. They all turn, and eyes widen when a large black figure passes over them. Jaune watches with baited breath as the Nevermore continues its path toward the town. Once it passes, Amelia whips around to Anna. "You said 4 hours!"

Anna was watching the Nevermore and she had a snarl on her face. "So I did. Apparently, the Grimm didn't get the memo. Everybody!" All heads turn to her. "Get in the APC!" They all nod and start their way to the APC. They would've made it to the vehicle if not for a large black shape to land in front of them.

They all take a step back when the large form of a Goliath stands to its full height and glares at the humans. Nobody makes a move as the Goliath regards them with indifference. Other black forms join the large Goliath. Creeps, Beowolves, Ursa, and even Griffons stare at them with hunger and anger.

Jaune feels his heart beat into throat, and his eyes dart to Joan, who was slowly shuffling her way in front of him. She draws her longsword, the noise catching the attention of the Grimm. They growl at her and the APCs long cannon rotates to the Goliath. The Goliath seeing this releases an earth shaking roar, the other Grimm taking the chance to do the same. Jaune watches as the Grimm charge forward, his mother darting forward. He watches as she pulls her fist back, and unleash a punch to a jumping Ursa.

He stumbles when Joan pushes him behind her, aura flashing to life. "Stay behind me!" She swings her sword with such grace and power he can't help but gawk at his twin. Grimm after Grimm was cut down in front of him, their black forms disappearing to black haze. The APC was unleashing hell unto the lighter Grimm, its shells tearing them to pieces. The soldiers were firing at the Grimm, rounds puncturing flesh but rarely stopping them.

Jaune ducks under the swipe of a Beowolf, Joan bisecting it. He's pulled to his feet, his sister pushing him toward the APC. The Goliath, once happy to watch its brethren kill the humans, decides to stomp forward large footfalls causing the ground to shake. Jaune looks at its lumbering form in fear, and he looks around. He spots Isabelle and Jacquelyn being pushed into the APC, and sighs in relief. The Goliath swings its large tusks, trying to bat away the little humans that dared to try and hurt it.

Jaune watches as the tusks carve a deadly path, shattering some of the smaller Grimm to bloody paste. He follows the path of the tusks, and his eyes widen when he sees the end point. The tusks were heading toward Anna and if it got through her, it would hit the APC.

"Anna!" He screams out. She hears him, her red hair flowing in the wind, her uniform covered in the dissipating blood of the Grimm. He watches as she regards the large tusks coming toward her like an annoying insect. In a rare display of emotion, Anna's mouth sets into an almost psychotic grin and she rears her fist back, and punches the oncoming tusks. The battlefield grows silent at this; at least it does in Jaunes eyes, and he looks at the fist of his sister and the tusk of the Goliath. He watches as cracks form on the tusk. He watches as Anna dash forward with speed too fast for him to follow, the tusk exploding in fragments. He watches as the Goliaths red eyes widen as the fist of Anna slam into its face. He watches the bloody remains of what was once a Goliath fly through the air, crashing into flying Griffons and other Grimm.

As all of this happens, his eyes couldn't look away from Anna. She stands up, and the grin she was wearing causes a shiver to travel down his spine. The other Grimm, seeing their impromptu leader be destroyed, put all their effort toward killing them.

A few minutes pass, and the left over Grimm were fading to black dust. They all breathe a sigh of relief and look toward Anna and Amelia. They were staring at each other, and they nodded. Amelia, turns around and yells. "All right everybody! Get in!"

Despite the hell that just happened, they were fortunate enough to not lose anyone. Joan seeing her brothers shell shocked face steers him to the APC. As they approach, Jaune sees something. There laying in the dirt, near the manors steps, was a small doll. The doll had bright blue hair, with pigtails, and was wearing what appeared to be a knight's armor. That doll was Isabelle's and Jacquelyn's favorite toy. Hell, the thing had been through hell, and yet it was still holding together.

He pulls away from Joan, not hearing her object to that, and dashes to the doll. He picks it up and shows it to those who were still outside of the APC. He hears Joans scoff, and his mother telling her to be quiet. He looks at the doll and nods before jogging back to the APC. His mother and Anna were still standing outside, eyes roaming the area in case of threats. He reaches the APC, and Isabelle sees the doll he was holding. She runs up to him and grabs it before returning to her seat next to Jacquelyn. He looks up and smiles at his father, who smiles back and gives him a thumbs up. Amelia pats him on the head and pushes past his arm. He turns around, looking toward the large black cloud descend of the town.

His hands form fists and he growls lightly. Anna, hearing this, looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He points to the town and she nods her head. "Do not worry. The town was being evacuated at the same time as the family. They should be close to done."

She nods to herself and turns to enter the APC. Jaune looks at her, but a black blur behind her causes him to push her behind him.

Anna stumbles when Jaune pushes her behind him. "What was that fo-" She starts but her voice falls short. There standing on the APCs ramp was Jaune. His body was facing inward, his back facing the outside world. His mouth was set in a grimace as large black claws dug into his chest. He looks at them and whispers one word. "Damn.." Before he was jerked off of the APCs ramp. Anna looks into the air as he was pulled into the air by a stray Griffon.

Their mother dashes out of the APC, her hand covered in her famous purple aura. She stretches her arm forward, a large claw of aura shooting out, chasing the Griffon that dared take her son. The aura claw falls short, the Griffon joining its brethren and the sight of Jaunes blonde hair fading.

Amelia releases a strangled cry, her eyes wide. Her cries blanketed the area, Joan joining her, their cries deafening those near. Arthur walked out of the APC, tears were flowing from his eyes as well, and he hugged the two crying girls to him. Jacquelyn was covering Isabelles eyes, but even so the little girls cries could still be heard. Anna feels something run down her cheek, and she wipes it away. She looks at the red liquid staining her hand, and she growls deeply.

"Father!"

Arthur looks up at her and does a double take. He had seen Anna mad, but the fury and pain showed on her face causes his tears to stop. "Get them in the APC." She says. He blinks at her. "Wha-"

"GET THEM IN THE APC!" Anna screams at him. He looks at her in shock, but he sees the tears running down her face. He nods, and pulls his wife and daughter up. Their crying became even more hysterical as he does this, and he pulls them into the APC. Anna walks over to the APCs ramp and looks inside. The sight of her crying family causes her to grip the metal of the APCs armor to the point it bent. She pushes a button, the ramp closing with a hydraulic hiss and the red lights inside to flash on. The driver looks back at her, and she nods.

"Get us out of here."

 _With Jaune._

 _'_ _Well…this sucks…'_ Was the single thought running through Jaunes mind, as he was carried through the air. His blue eyes gazed at the city he had grown up in, the loss of blood making him delusional. He turns his head, staring at the other flying Grimm with morbid curiosity. Most of them were carrying a human. He blanches when he spies a baby Nevermore carrying the remains of a few people. Despite the threat of his life ending, he couldn't help but laugh a little. To think, he would die becoming the food for some soulless abominations. Hell of a way to go, if you asked him.

But even if he wasn't showing it on the outside, he was scared. He was scared and….he was sad. He was sad for many reasons. He wouldn't be able to dance with his sisters anymore. He wouldn't be able to cook Isabelles little sweets anymore. He wouldn't be able to see Joan graduate Beacon. He wouldn't be able to go drinking with his father.

He stops his lamenting when the Griffon that was holding him, dropped closer to the ground and releases him. He hits the ground, his mouth opening with a scream. He rolls for a few feet before stopping. He rolls over and stares at the black dotted sky. He looks to his right, and screams when he comes face to face with the face of a dead teenager. He looks to his left and sees the same thing. He sits up, and his eyes widen at the sight.

The Griffon had dropped him off, in what appeared to be a giant feeding ground. Bodies stacked upon bodies were splayed all around him. The gore of the scene causes him to vomit, and he stands up. He stumbles lightly, and looks at his leg. A large feather had been impaled through his lower leg. He ignores the pain, and glances around at the hell he was dropped into. He spies another person getting up, and he starts to call out to them. He stops when a large yellow stinger impales the person, quickly ending their life.

The Deathstalker that had done the deed, clicks annoyingly before scurrying away to do who knows what. Jaune drops to his knees when this happens and he looks down at his blood covered hands. The organs and other body parts of the dead mix and he swears he can someone singing. He hears something coming from behind him. He turns and his face pales, as there looking at him was what many called a Nukelavee.

A mixture between man and monster, the humanoid portion of the beast looks at him with crooked eyes. It leans forward, breath reeking of death and the orange mouth glows with hellish light. Jaune stares at the Grimm as it stands and he starts crying. He was going to die..He was going to die.

He sees his life flash before his eyes. And the one thing that stood out was his promise to Isabelle. _"By my blood and by my name I, Jaune Mari Arc, promise to protect you and our sisters till the day I die."_

"Sorry guys. Looks like I won't be able to keep that promise."

To his confusion, a melodious voice echoes through his very soul. **_"Arcs never go back on their word."_**

He blinks. "What the-"

The Nuckelavee in front of him stops when a gunshot rings out and hits its shoulder. They both turn and stare at the old man holding a shotgun. Jaune doesn't watch the next scene, his mind trying to place the voice. Said voice speaks again. **_"Arcs never go back on their word."_**

Jaune looks around trying to find the voice. He doesn't see anybody and he looks at the ground. "Guess I'm going insane."

 ** _"_** ** _You gave your word. You are an Arc. Your word is your oath."_**

The voice echoes, so low and deep, it shakes Jaune to his bones. The words it spoke struck something within him. "I gave my word…"

He looks around the area. Instead of seeing the piles of dead bodies, he was seeing his family. He stands up; the threat of the Nuckelavee disappeared from his mind. He looks around the area, and spots what looked like a poleaxe. He grabs the weapon and spins it in his hands, his face reflection on the smooth metal. He looks at the Nuckelavee, whose hands were covered in the blood of the old man.

He glares up at the Grimm. "I gave my word. I gave my word! I will not die here. I made a promise! And an Arc never goes back on their word!" The part was screamed. He swings the poleaxe, the blade of the weapon digging into the Nuckelavees leg. It screeches to the sky in what Jaune hoped to be pain. The voice appears again. **_"Nicely said. And you are correct, you shall not die today. You have much to do.."_**

Jaune didn't care about the voice; the only thing he cared about was making his way back to his family. The Neckelavee swings its gangly arms at him; his blue eyes widen and close waiting for the impact. He doesn't feel anything after a few seconds but he does hear what seemed to be a loud 'gong'.

 _'_ _Did it miss?'_

He opens his eyes slowly, in fear that the Grimm was toying with him. To his shock, the Nuckelavess arms were being blocked by large orange hexagonal lines. He stares at the hexagonal shields with confusion, the same sentiment shared by the Nuckelavee. He watches as it rears back its arms again, and strikes the field. The attack bounces off harmlessly, the field of orange energy holding. A giant screech pieces the air, Jaune covering his ears from the sound. He turns around, and spots a Nevermore flying its way toward him. It flaps its wings, large black feathers shooting from them, their black forms carving paths through the air. He watches in fascination as another orange hexagonal shield stops the feathers cold. The two shields pulls back, Jaune looking at them in confusion. He reaches out a touches one of them, shocked that they were solid.

A loud groan is heard from the area, a large shadow overtaking Jaune and even the other Grimm. He looks up, another unknown feeling striking through his chest.

"Holy shit.." He mutters as he stares at the giant floating above him. The giant was well over 130 meters, and was seemingly made of black ribbon. A singular white face protruded from what Jaune could guess was its face. Two eyes sockets, empty of biological eyes glowed with a hellish orange light. The jaws had no teeth, allowing him to see into an empty blackness. Its shoulders were covered in an orange plated armor. He swears the ribbons it was made off were moving on their own, and if Jaune could liken it to something, it would be a mummy.

The giant floating above Jaune casts it gaze at the battlefield, and seemingly chuffs in laughter. The orange field shifted into what appeared to be melting and reforming glass before shrinking once more. Jaune takes a few steps back until he was directly underneath the large being. The Grimm in the surrounding area begin to attack the large being, their attacks ignored by the giant. Jaune looks up, but doesn't spot the orange shield protecting it. He jumps when a Beowolf was turned to ash when it got close to him by the orange field.

The being, seemingly fed up with the attacks, hums a deadly tune and then…nothing. Jaune covers his eyes when a bright flash takes place around them, and then a deafening explosion. Despite the brightness, he could see the very earth surrounding them be torn apart by some unseen force. After a few minutes the bright flash dies down, and the ringing in his ears die to dull hum, he opens his eyes to the devastation around him.

The once giant blood pit had been eradicated, and he could past all the bodies. The once blood stained ground was now steaming from the heat of the blast, and there wasn't a single trace of the Grimm surrounding the bodies. The Nuckelavee and Nevermore had been eradicated, not a single piece was left of them. He looks behind him, his eyes widening at the sight of the town. The town had been destroyed, the building burnt to cinders and entire swaths of earth were upturned. The only thing left standing was the town statue, but even that was melting to a pile of slag. It looked like a large scale war had been fought and won a signal day. He looks up at the floating giant and blinks when he catches an orange eye glancing at him before disappearing.

"What..what are you…." Jaune stutters out. The giant doesn't hear him, but the voice from before answers. **_"Zeruel. The Angel of strength. The arm of God."_**

Jaune blinks at the voice. Angel? This thing…was an Angel? He looks up at the being and speaks. "Your…your name is Zeruel?" To his shock, the giant, now named Zeruel seems to nod slowly at this. Jaune looks around at the destruction. "You did this?"

Zeruel nods, and Jaune gulps lightly. He decides to not look a gift horse in the mouth. "Uhhh…Thanks for saving me." He doesn't receive an answer at this, but he watches as the Zeruel looks around the battlefield. Jaune shrugs and moves to leave the area, when an orange shield blocks his path. He looks at it and tries pushing through it, but it was of no avail. He looks up at Zeruel, seeing the giant looking at him with a singular black eye.

"You're not letting me leave?"

He blinks when Zeruel looks to the horizon, and he follows its gaze. His heart stops when he sees the sea of blackness running its way toward them. The red eyes of the hoard stare through his soul, and he drops to his knees, when he couldn't see the end of the sea of Grimm. He looks up at Zeruel, the Angel regarding the sea of blackness like an annoyance. Jaune looks around at the destruction caused just a few minutes ago, and a light bulb goes off in his head. "Wait a minute….Can you do that again? The bright flash and total destruction thing? You can do it right?"

Zeruel doesn't answer vocally, but the low hum of the orange shields tells him his answer. Jaune stands up, and the noise of a bullhead catches his attention. He turns around, and spies the large craft flying its way toward them. His blue eyes narrow when he spot the familiar symbol of the RSS and a grin forms on his face. He starts waving at the craft, the sea of Grimm forgotten.

 _On said bullhead._

The Arc family was dead quiet. The only noise was the sniffling of Isabelle and Jacquelyn. Joan had stopped crying but now her face was blank, without emotion. Amelia wasn't faring any better, her fist was gripping her leg so hard, and some of them thought she was shattering her own bones. Anna was sitting away from the family, fumbling a small locket in her hand. She looks at the locket and pushes a button, allowing a soft chime to play through the bullhead.

Amelia hearing the chime, looks to Anna. "You kept it. Even after all these years."

Anna looks at her mother before looking back at the locket. "Of course I did. It was a gift from you all. How could I not keep it?" They all look at Joan as she stands up, and walks over to the door of the bullhead. They all watch as she rears her leg back and kicks the emergency door open. Arthur, sensing what she was about to do, jumps up and tackles her to the ground. She struggles against him, screaming. "Let me go! I must find him! He's alive! I must protect him!"

Arthur increases his pressure once he sees her aura flare up. He grunts when she pushes him off of her, and stands up. Amelia was standing next to him, and she walks forward. She grabs Joan, and throws her against the bullhead walls. Joan hits them with a groan, but stands up anyway. Amelia closes the door and stares at Joan. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to find him! I'm going to protect him! Now get out of my way!" Joan yells and swings her sword at Amelia. She dodges and a quick punch to Joans stomach sent her to the ground coughing.

Amelia regards her daughter with sadness, and a few tears leak out. "Do not think you are the only one hurting. I just lost a child that I had birthed. I lost a child that I saw grow. And it hurts…it hurts so much that we can never see him again. So do not think for a single second, that you are the only one hurting right now."

The all watch as Joan starts to wail. Amelia bends down and hugged Joan to her chest, her face sad. The others in the bullhead bow their heads in sadness, and one could feel the pain in the air. The silence is broken when the bullhead was jolted by a shockwave.

"The hell was that?" Arthur screams. Nobody answers, each of them trying to find their balance. Anna stands up and looks around. "Everybody okay?" She receives an a few groans and a few curses when the pilot comes over the intercom. "Uh…Ma'am, you may want to see this.."

The ramp of the bullhead starts to open slowly, and the sight on the other side causes everybody to stop. A giant was floating in the middle of what appeared to be a blast site. It was large, larger than anything she'd ever seen, and the feeling it emitted caused shivers to travel down the spines of all looking at it.

"What in hells name is that?" Anna questions it. The pilot answers her from the cockpit. "We don't know. It appeared a few minutes ago. The one thing we do know, is it's the cause of the shockwave."

The pilots seem to argue about something, their voices quiet over the intercom. They stop and they come over the intercom again. "Uh….We're seeing movement under the…thing? It looks like a human."

Amelia joins Anna and they both look at the giant as it floats in the air. It moves slightly, allowing them to see the so called figure under the beast. They feel their hearts stop when said figure had bright blonde hair.

"Is that.." Arthur begins. Isabelle pulls away from Jacquelyn and dashes over to the ramp, holding onto Amelias leg. As they get closer to the giant, said figure started getting clearer and it starts waving at them. Isabelle gasps.

"Bubbles!"

The sight of their supposedly dead son/brother causes tears to come to their eyes. Joan crawls forward, the sight of her twin causing her heart to flutter in joy and relief. The same went for Amelia, her blue eyes softening in relief. As they get closer, and closer to the giant and Jaune, certain things become apparent. He was injured, going by his hunched appearance, and he had a weapon in his hands. It appeared to be a poleaxe but their observations stop when the bullhead slows to a stop. They look at each other and Anna yells to the pilots. "Why are we stopping? My brother is down there!"

"We can't get any closer. There's some kind of barrier blocking us." Was the pilots answer. They all look to each other, and nod. Amelia summons her aura, the purple tendrils forming. They dash toward Jaune, an orange hexagonal shield stopping them dead. Amelia frowns and wills her aura to continue attacking the shield. Joan joins her, swinging her longsword, blades of red aura flying from it. They impact the orange shield, explosions shaking the bullhead. The smoke clears and the orange shield was still standing, not a scratch visible. Joan, Amelia and even Anna growl in annoyance before continuing their assault.

* * *

Jaune blinks in confusion when the bullhead containing his family stops at least a mile away from him and Zeruel. He blinks when the familiar purple aura of his mother shoots out of the bullhead and impacts the orange barrier. He watches as his family try to break through the barrier, and looks up at Zeruel. The Angel was focused on the Grimm hoard charging ever so slowly toward them, and he yells up at it. "Oi! That's my family in the bullhead! Let them through!"

If the Angel heard him, it didn't react to his voice. Jaune starts waving, trying to get Zeruels attention, when the Angel does something he doesn't expect. The black ribbons unravel, showing a set of white ribs jutting from what he could guess was its chest. A large red orb was setting in the middle of Zeruels chest, Jaunes eyes widening at the sight of it. The orb was large, almost half of Zeruels body. The black tendrils that had hidden the large orb before were now flowing through the air like angry snakes.

The hoard of Grimm was now close enough for Jaune to see the individual Grimm that made up of the hoard. He gulps in fear, the poleaxe in his shaking. Zeruel seemingly sensing his fear, leans forward a low groan rumbling the area. With a deep almost humanlike scream, Zeruel unleashes a burst of energy that tears through the ground like butter. It rips through the Grimm hoard, large cross explosions ripping the ground asunder. The force of the explosions pushes Jaune back, the violet energy super heating the air. And with a single strike, Zeruel had destroyed half of the hoard. The other half slow down to an almost screeching halt, their red eyes on the being that caused such great damage. Zeruel seeing their hesitation, hums a tune. Jaune watches as the hexagonal field appears above the leftover Grimm hoard.

The hexagonal field seems to multiply, covering the entire hoard with its glow. Jaunes eyes widen as other hexagonal field appear above each other, almost as if they were stacking on top of each other. The Grimm hoard seeing this panics, and starts running. Zeruel doesn't give them the chance, the field floating above the hoard slamming down like a fist of god.

And with a final shake of the earth, the Grimm hoard that was once nigh unstoppable, had been decimated in as little as 10 mins by one being. The sight of the decimation causes all who were watching to stare at the being in fear. The Arc families was staring at the destruction caused by the being, and renew their efforts of getting Jaune away from it.

Jaune drops to his knees as he looks at the large swath of black smoke rise into the air. He starts crying in relief, and he can't stop the surge of vomit escaping from his lips. He coughs and wipes the excess of vomit from his mouth. He looks up at Zeruel, the Angel not moving from its position. He spies it landing near where it was stopped by whatever Zeruel was using. He watches as the bullhead opens its ramp, and his family dash out of it. Another surge of relief nearly causes him to vomit again, but he holds it down. The poleaxe that he was holding quickly went from a weapon to a cane to help him stand.

"Holy crap…I can barely breathe."

He waves to his family as they draw closer. He starts walking toward them and if he was watching Zeruel, he would've noticed the Angel turning to look at him. He doesn't notice this, and neither do they. As they get closer and closer, Jaune can see the tear streaks running down their faces. All of them had them, all of them except Anna. She had a relieved look on her face, and he could see a small amount of red in her eyes. He nods to himself. _'Seems you do care, eh Anna?'_

They were feet from each other, his mother's hand outstretched to embrace him in a hug, when the hexagonal field stops them. Their hands bounce off of the field, and Jaune starts beating his hands against it. His family on the other side does the same, trying their hardest to break the barrier. Jaune raises the poleaxe and swings it at the barrier, wincing when the weapon is flung from his hands. He starts beating against the barrier, his families voices strangely quiet.

He swings around to Zeruel and jumps in fright when the Angel was face level with he and his family. The size of the Angel truly comes into view, as Jaune feels like an ant in comparison to the Angel. He gulps lightly when Zeruel seems to hum at him before rising to its full height.

To the horror and he and his family, Zeruels face widens and a long green cylinder slithers out of it. Said cylinder slowly makes its way until it hovered just above his head. He looks at it in confusion and fear. The fleshy tongue cylinder jolts slightly, three lines breaking apart skin and flesh. Jaune watches with fear as said cylinder breaks apart allowing the large teeth inside to be seen.

Jaune gulps and pales when he realizes what the giant being was about to do. He turns his head around to see the horror spreading across his families faces. He sees Joan tell him to run. His mother was punching the barrier, her face sat in anger and desperation. Anna was doing the very same, their auras flaring and mixing together. The face of Isabelle and Jacquelyn causes him to grin at them, mouthing the words 'it'll be okay'. They don't seem to get it but the giant tongue of Zeruel lunges forward, eating him whole and making his vision turn black.

* * *

The Arc family watches with terror as the large being that had just ate their son/brother, retract its appendage back into its mouth. It swallows and the black ribbons that were floating behind it pull back, returning it to the mummified shape it had before. With a low rumbling groan, it turns around and starts floating away. They starts chasing it, Amelia throwing purple spears of her aura, Joan swinging giant blades of aura, and even Anna allowing her aura to be shown. The three auras blend together, showing a cacophony of purple, white, and red. Their attacks hit their mark, but no damage was done to the floating being. As they increase their attacks, the being is impacted by explosions from the front.

They all stop and blink at the bullheads that were flying their way toward the behemoth. There was at least 15 bullheads of varying size and armaments. And they were all firing on the lumbering behemoth, the explosions kicking up large amounts of wind. They growls lightly when the red symbol of the White Fang was shown on the side of the vehicles. Arthur cursed from behind them. "The White Fang! Good time for them to show up, eh?"

The other family members nod and Amelia turns to her husband. "Get Isabelle and Jacquelyn back in the bullhead. We'll be right behind you." He gives her a worried look, but he nods nonetheless. They all keep a watchful eye as he guides the two girls back to the bullhead, the White fang forgotten. When they turn their attention back to the lumbering giant, the sight shocks them.

Despite the amount of firepower hitting its body, it floated forward unperturbed. But the bombardment did seem to make it annoyed, considering the low groan it emitted. Two black ribbons unfurl, and dash towards the bullheads. Some of them was able to dodge to fast moving ribbon, but others weren't so lucky. The ribbon tore through metal and flesh as it jumped from bullhead to bullhead. The flaming wreckages falling to the earth, and explode. A few seconds pass, and the remaining bullheads retreat from the battlefield. Despite the situation, Anna smirks at the sight.

 _'_ _This thing just destroyed a small task force and a class 3 Grimm hoard like they didn't even exist. Whatever in dust it is, it's nothing to be trifled with.'_

Her smirk soon leaves her face when the giant seems to increase its speed. What was once a simple run to catch up to it became a full aura sprint, and even then the giant was able to pull away and leave them in its, dustless shadow. Her mother, who was panting lightly, glares up at the giant and turns to her. "Anna…"

"Yes mother?" Anna replies. The face Amelia gave her caused her to gulp lightly and a scared grin to come to her face. Amelias face was full of such anger, such sadness, and such unbridled fury, Anna was reminded of her mother's old nickname. ' _The Titan of Beacon.'_

"I don't care how you do it. I don't care who you have to kill to do it. But I want that…that thing dead! I want its body destroyed and burned until nothing is left of it!" Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs. Joan, who was still quiet, nods along with her mother. Anna looks at them for a few seconds and nods her head.

"It shall be done mother." She starts walking away from them. She stops after a few feet. "Oh and mother?"

Amelia looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Anna turns her head and glares at Amelia. "Don't go ordering me around."

And with that, Anna continues her walk to the bullhead. Amelia growls to herself and follows, Joan walking next to her. Jaune will be avenged. Even if it was the last thing they did.

 _With Jaune_

The one thing he hoped to feel when he died was warmth and maybe, an odd sense of regret or anger. The one thing he didn't expect to feel, was what felt like a cold metal floor. A thought passes through his mind. _'Wait a minute. I can feel something? I'm dead aren't I? If I'm dead how can I even think?'_

He starts the slow process of moving his body. He clenches his fingers, and moves his legs, satisfied when they respond to his orders. He opens his eyes and looks around. He was in what appeared to be a large metal hallway, the metal cold and full of dust. He coughs lightly, sending dust into the air, and he slowly moves to stand. When he does he looks around at the hallway. _'Wasn't I eaten? If so, is this heaven? If it is, I want my money back…'_

He starts another preliminary check of his body, happy when everything comes back ok. He looks around the hallway again, and starts walking down it. After a few minutes, he comes to a metal door. He looks at it for a few seconds and jumps in surprise when it opens with a small burst of air. He coughs as dust flies through the air, he covers his mouth. "Wherever I am, somebody hasn't dusted for awhile."

He slumps slightly when the next hallway was an almost exact copy of the one he just left. The only difference was this one had a few doors on the sides of the walls. He tries opening these doors but they stay shut. He huffs in annoyance and continues his trek to another door, which opens when he got near it. He blinks at the exact replica of the hallway he was just in, and feels his eyebrow twitch.

"It's going to be one of those isn't it?"

* * *

Jaune opens another door and his eyebrow starts to violently twitch. It was an exact copy of the other 15 damn hallways, he'd just walked through.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jaune yells out in annoyance. Nothing had happened in the last 14 hallways, and he had lost his patience 5 hallways ago. Hell, he'd take a chibified Zeruel, if it meant getting out of this never ending hell hole. Almost as if the universe was listening to him, the door on the right of him opens allowing inky blackness to be seen. Jaune stares at it and then looks up at the ceiling. "You're fucking with me aren't you?"

Silence…

"I'm not going in…"

Cricket chirping…

"How did a cricket get in here?"

Haunting set of music plays.

"Fine! Just don't blame me if something happens.."

He walks into the darkened room and the door shuts ominously behind him, shutting him in complete darkness. A pair of blue eyes peers into the darkness, and blink owlishly. They look around, and Jaune shrugs. Nothing had happened, except the never ending darkness. He looks around trying to find a source of light when as if by magic, the lights above him switch on. He rubs his eyes, trying to make the white spots disappear.

"Okay. Who's the wise ass who turned on the lights without warning?"

The sight that greeted his eyes when he stopped rubbing them, has him step back in fright. A giant red face was staring at him, 4 round green eyes staring blankly. The main coloration of the giant in front of him was red, orange and white. An orange crest jutted out of its forehead, two large pylons jutting from Jaune hoped was shoulders.

"Holy…" Jaune mumbles out and walks forward. He stumbles when he loses his footing and gulps when he stares at his reflection in a red liquid. While he stared at the red liquid, he can see the rest of the giant. It was humanoid in shape, the main colors extending throughout the entirety of its body. He spies some words written on the giants arm. It was in a language he couldn't read but for some reason, he knew exactly what it said.

"Evangelion unit 02?" Jaune whispers confusedly. He looks back at the giant and swears he sees one of its eyes follow him. He sees another platform leading behind the giant, and he walks up to it. He blinks when he looks at the back of the giants' neck, ands gulps lightly. The back of the neck had been exposed, showing an unsettling humanlike spine and a large hole where a vertebra should've been. He hears something mechanical activate, and he covers his head. After a few seconds, he looks up and blinks. There, floating almost lazily above the Eva was a long metal tube.

He blinks when the metal tube starts inserting into the hole, but it stops halfway and with a burst of air, a hatch opens. He looks at the hatch, and watches as a ladder is shot out and swings in the air for a few seconds before resting on the platform he was on.

His blue eyes brighten lightly, and his gaze sweeps the room, searching for anybody. The only thing in the room was what appeared to be an observation deck, with shattered window. He doesn't spy anybody in the observation deck but he decides to ask anyway.

"Uhh…Do you want me to get in the…Evangelion?"

A shiver runs through his spine when a breeze blows through, on it a light voice. It whispered 'yes' to him and for some odd reason, he couldn't deny it. He walks over to the ladder and begins the climb to the long cylinder. He smirks nervously. _'Mom would kill me, if she saw what I'm about to do.'_

He reaches the top and climbs into the cylinder. It was pitch black inside, but he could spy a large chair sitting in the middle. He walks over to it and sits in it, shivering in disgust when his back hits something sticky. The hatch closes, bathing him in darkness.

"Oi, what's the big idea?"

Jaune blinks in surprise when the inside of the tube is brightened by light. He feels the tube slide, and looks around when a large 'click' is heard. With a deep hiss, he blinks when an orange liquid starts to fill the tube. He panics and holds his breath, the liquid filling the tube far faster than he thought. 30 seconds later, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and lets it go, coughing and sputtering as the liquid fills his lungs. To his shock, instead of drowning he was breathing deeply, almost as if the liquid was oxygenated. He looks at the chair he was sitting, and grabs what appeared to be long handhelds.

Something takes hold of him at that moment, and the fear he had felt moments ago, disappears like dust of the wind. He moves his hands in what he hoped and somehow knew were the right spots, his legs doing the same. The inside of the tube starts to flash with amazing colors, his eyes twinkling in awe at the sight. He looks in surprise when the color show disappears and the platform he was standing on a few minutes ago comes into view.

"Woah.." Jaune gasps out and leans forward in his chair. To his shock, he feels the giant move as he did. He pulls back lightly, and raises his hands. To his shock, and hidden delight, the hands of the giant do the same. He winces when the hands smash through the metal platform. "Whoopsie…Sorry about that.."

He returns to moving his hands, the giants hand mimicking his own. He looks to his right, and cheers mentally when the giants head does the same. He tries moving his legs, but to his disappointment they don't move.

"Maybe they've been restrained?" Jaune muses. A voice echoes through the liquid, words unclear. He looks around the area, looking for the owner of the voice. He doesn't see anybody, but the voice starts getting louder and louder, the words it spoke becoming clear.

 _"_ _For it is in our infamy that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of bestial rage and holy power to lay waste to all.-"_

Jaune blinks in recognition. "Wait a minute..Isn't that the Huntress code to unlock their aura? Sorry to say this, but I'm a guy." The voice doesn't hear this and continues the rite.

 _"_ _Infinite in your abilities, and unbound by physical laws, I hereby release thine soul, and by my word, guide thee to the powers of old."_

And with that the rite was finished and Jaune looks around in confusion. He waits for a few seconds, and shrugs. "See? That doesn't work for males. We can't unlock our-"

He stops when an unsettling feeling settles into his chest. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when said feeling expands and encompasses his entire being. It started as simple warmth, and it was now a raging fire within his very soul. But for some reason, he couldn't feel any pain, the only feeling he could recognize is fulfillment. After a few seconds the warmth calms down, and he raises his hands as a bright white veil covers his skin before disappearing.

His breath comes in labored breath and for some reason; he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Memories that weren't his own was playing across his eyelids and for some reason the next words he said, reverberated within his very soul.

"Evangelion unit 02! Launch!"

Chapter end

* * *

 **Authors note: Yes. I changed some things from the one-shot. This variation is a little more fluent and smooth. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you wish. This is Luckyplains13, signing out.**


	2. Beacon academy and 1st impressions

Rwby and Evangelion crossover

 **Authors note: I've been on a role this past week. I'm constantly on my laptop, constantly typing, and I'm constantly coming up with other story ideas. Well let's get this show on the road! Thanks for readying and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chp 2: Beacon Academy, and 1st impressions.

"Person or creature speaking."

' _Person or creature thinking.'_

* * *

A quiet breeze blows through the city, the citizens walking on its streets shivering lightly at the coolness. The hustle and bustle of the city had died down as the sun was setting, darkness covering the sky. With an automated hum street lights flash to life, just in time to catch a motorbike driving on the streets. The bike was a dark black with flame decals along the front and sides. The person riding it had bright blonde hair, almost golden in its coloration. A small brown jacket covered the figures chest, paired with a small skirt near their hips. Brown cowboy boots cover their lower legs, the right one having a blue scarf flowing freely in the breeze.

The bike and rider stop in what appeared to be a nightclub, the music shaking the building to its foundation. The figure takes off the black bike helmet, showing a female face with violet eyes. The female grins and steps off of the bike, and kicks the kick stand of her bike. She walks to the nightclub entrances confused as to the absence of bouncers. She shrugs, her golden hair bouncing as she does this. She enters the nightclub, expecting to see people dancing and mingling. The scene she sees in front of her is neither of those.

The club had been demolished. The tall podiums that supported the club had been destroyed and were crumbling to pieces. The once marble floor had been melted and smashed to pieces, fragments thrown everywhere. Tables had been overturned, glass shattered, the entire club had been destroyed. She spies two girls struggling to get up, one clothed in a bright white, and the other in dark red. She raises an eyebrow at them and walks down the steps, careful to avoid any debris.

She looks around and sees what she hopes would be the clubs owners room, when the glass cracks from the inside. She watches as the glass starts to crack more and more before stopping. She waits for a few seconds, and the sound of footsteps ring in her ears. There walking down the stairs that more than likely led to the glass room above them was a figure. Said figure had blonde hair, a shade lighter than her own. Cold blue eyes at her, the sight of them causes her to smirk. Metal armor covers her body from head to toe, reminding her of age old stories of knights and dragons. A long sword was being dragged behind her, the tip carving through the ground like it was water. The girl stops at the bottom of the stairs and regards her with a raised eyebrow, before huffing and walking toward her. She smirks lightly when the girl gets near her, and grabs her shoulder before she could move past.

"Woah there girly…Did you do this?"

The girl regards her with a neutral stare before nodding slowly. She grins at that and pats the girls shoulder. "My names Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you."

The girl looks at her with another raised eyebrow and stands a little straighter. Yang whistles lowly when the girl was tall. She was probably bordering on 6'4' in Yang could take a guess but the girl speaks, voice low. "Joan Arc."

Yangs lilac eyes widen at the name. An Arc? She looks Joan down for a few seconds and nods. She fits the description. Tall, blonde, exudes a sense of leadership. That and the knightly appearance definitely sold yang on her identity. She nods at Joan and sticks out a fist.

"Nice to meet you Joan. Now then, why'd you destroy the place?"

She watches as Joan seems to think on this, before looking at her with cold blue eyes. "Not of your concern." Her words came out slow, and methodical almost as if she was trying not to speak. Yang raises her own eyebrows at her and grabs Joans arm when she turns to leave.

"Oh it's my concern. You see, I came here trying to find a man. A man who is said to know a lot of people, and who has a lot of information. Have you seen him?"

Joan looks at the her hand and moves a finger to the glass room above the bar. Yang looks at it and nods at her. "Thanks. _Xiao_ _long…_ " And with that Yang leaves Joan to her own devices.

* * *

Joan stares at the golden blonde as she walked up the stairs leading to Juniors office. She turns and walks out of the club, her trusted longsword dragging the ground behind her. When she exits the nightclub into the cool night air, she looks up at the faint haze of stars. With a quiet sigh she picks up her longsword and places it on her back. She starts walking down the street, her blonde hair whipped up by some wind. She reaches into a pouch on her left side and draws out a slip of paper. She unfolds it and the picture on the paper smiles up at her. It was a picture of her twin brother. It's been 2 years since he 'died'.

She looks up at the sky and rolls her shoulder. _'I will avenge you dear brother. And maybe, just maybe, I will see you again.'_

 _With Jaune_

The quiet chatter from the technicians lulls Jaune into a sense of calm. His eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. He smiles when the dull hum of lights flicker on, and he looks around the cramped space of the entry plug, his blue eyes trailing every curve from behind the visor in front of his eyes. The chatter from the control room finally clears when a voice choes through the com.

" _1,2,3,4…Can you hear us Jaune?"_

Jaune smiles at the voice and he takes a breath, the LCL filling his lungs. "I can here you loud a clear. How's everything looking?" The voice on the other end hums at this.

" _Everythings looking fine. Nerve links are good across the board. Spectrograph is fine, and your sync ratio is holding at a comfortable 70%. Pretty decent for your second time syncing eh?"_

"Heh…this one took awhile to bond with. Not much to work with to be honest.." Jaune answers. He moves his arms, the Eva doing the same. He looks down at the green tubing connected to his plug suit and winces lightly. He rolls his shoulder and he feels the Eva do the same. After a few seconds the inside of the entry plug lights up, and he sees the outside holding area. He growls lightly when he moves against the chains holding the Eva in place.

The sound of the technicians chuckling from the HQ causes him to struggle a little harder. The voice echoes through the plug once more. _"And that's it. Testing had good results. Evangelion unit 05 Provisional unit is ready for tasking when needed. Ejecting the plug.-"_

The sound of the Eva shuddering and losing powers makes Jaune frown. _"Dispersing LCL. In 3…2…1…"_

The LCL in the entry plug slowly starts to drain, his lungs breathing in the blood flavored air for a few seconds. The hatch of the entry plug opens and he disconnects the green tubing around his body. After that was done, he steps out of the plug and walks down a set of stairs. The grey metal of Eva unit 5 makes him smile. He looks around the holding bay, the sight of technicians and other personnel makes him smile lightly.

' _To think, 2 years ago this whole place was a destroyed scrap of metal. In 2 years, we've turned this place into a veritable fortress and I can't help but feel a bit of pride.'_

He turns his head to the right, the sight of a few men pointing to him in almost reverent awe causes him to fake a smile and nod to them. They seem to jolt and pull out small crosses, before bowing their heads and praying. He turns from them and walks away to a door. Once he was out of sight, he releases the smile and sighs into his hand. _'Now, if only I could stop the religious nuts from looking at me like some god, everything would be golden..'_

He arrives at the dressing room, and starts the slow process of taking off the plug suit. His blond hair bounces freely once it was free of the confines of the visor. He rubs it, happy with the length before wincing when a ghost pain flares up on his left side. He rubs it and sighs into the air. He blinks when the intercom in the dressing room screeches on.

"Uh…Excuse me Jaune? There's a video transmission for you."

"A video chat? Whose it from?" Jaune questions. The intercom goes silent for a few seconds and then comes back.

"We don't know sir. We've traced it to Vale, but the only thing we do know, is that they asked you by name."

Jaunes eyes widen and he slams the locker shut. He runs out of the dressing room, slipping on the plug suit. He curses lightly. The only people who knew him by name would be his family, but they didn't know he was even alive. The only other option was someone from the base leaked information, but that was nigh impossible. Too many of them considered him so kind of god, so they wouldn't risk the idea of him finding out. He grabs a necklace that was bouncing against his chest, the small black and white warped marble shifting lightly.

He dashes through a door, the sight of the headquarters causing him to smile but it quickly fades when the crew looks at him and salutes. He waves them down and walks up to the main console. A man was standing behind 2 others, his arm stretched. The man turns to him and smiles.

He was an older gentlemen, probably around his mid 40s. He had a gruff bulldog face, one that made many a people call him Sarge. His uniform was a dark tan, his coat tails flowing behind him. Hard brown eyes stare at him, a shaved head shining brightly. The black boots on his feet shone brightly, and Jaune raises an eyebrow at the saber on his hip.

' _Huh…Sarge has his saber with him today.'_ Jaune muses. The man's true name was Nicholas Foster, an old war dog who served in the Vacoan militia for many years. But he was lovingly called Sarge.

"Where's the trasmission Sarge?"

The older man hums lightly, and turns to the men in front of him. "Reynolds. Get that transmission on screen." The man now named Reynolds, nods. He was a younger man, probably in his twenties. He wore the same uniform as Sarge, his black hair slicked back and the beginnings a beard on his face. Reynolds hands glided across the holographic keyboard and a screen appears floating above them. Jaune looks at it and watches as the screen boots up, the old symbol of the base they occupied appearing.

His eyes narrow at the symbol and it disappears, the final image a leaf and the word N.E.R.V. He taps his foot, his eyes narrowed and he raises an eyebrow when the transmission comes through. On the opposite side of the video was a woman.

Said woman had shoulder length grey hair, kind light brown eyes. A bright green shirt covered her chest, a silver cross with a purple gem in the middle. Small glasses sat on her nose, lenses dark and Jaune couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. A black vest pushes against her rather large chest, and he blushes lightly when he catches himself staring. The woman on the other side of the video looks at him and takes a sip of her coffee, her voice light and filled with curiosity.

"It seems the information was correct. Hello, Mr. Arc, it's good to finally put a face on the man whose turned this world on its head."

Jaune narrows his eyes at the woman. He looks at Sarge and the older man nods and nods at another technician down the line. Jaune waits for a few seconds and when he receives a nod from Sarge. He coughs lightly and glares at the woman. "We are on a secured line. Now then, who are you and what do you want?"

The woman raises an eyebrow at him and hums. "So much like your mother aren't you Mr. Arc?"

Jaunes entire posture stiffens at the mention of his mother. The crew in the HQ look at each other in slight fear, the sight of Jaune growling and glaring at the woman on the other side of the video.

"How do you know my mother?"

The woman seems to smile at his reaction and sits down her coffee cup. She leans forward, crossing her finger in front of her face. Jaune feels a tick mark form on his head at the pose. _'Why do I hate that pose?!'_

The woman waits for a few seconds before speaking. "Now then Mr. Arc, do you know who I am?"

"Not a clue.." Jaune answers truthfully. The woman seems slightly shocked at this, but she shrugs it off. "My name is Osiris Pin. I am the Headmistress of Beacon academy."

Jaune makes a surprised face. The Headmistress of Beacon? This was the woman whom his mother said was an annoyance? He narrows his eyes at her, his lips set in a thin line. He taps his fingers against his upper arm, and he rolls his eyes.

"Okay Headmistress. What do you want with me?"

Osiris hums from the other side, and he couldn't help but notice the small dimples on her cheeks. He waits for a few seconds and looks at her as she looks at him. "Mr. Arc, do you have Aura?"

He blinks at the question. He looks around the HQ, the technicians shrugging in confusion. Sarge was in the same boat, his eyebrows raised. Jaune shrugs and answers. "Of course I have Aura. I'm human, not Grimm."

He blinks when Osiris looks at him with a glare. He scoffs at her and waits for a few seconds. Osiris takes a sip from her coffee mug and speaks. "Mr. Arc. Do you have an _active_ Aura?" She put extra emphasis in her voice and Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at her. He stares at her light brown eyes, searching for any hint of misgivings. He hums when he finds nothing, and he couldn't help the small grin stretching across his face.

"And what if I do?" Jaune answers, leaning forward lightly, the necklace hanging freely in the air. Osiris, seems to get his meaning, and sips at her coffee. Despite the grin on his face, on the inside he was ranting. _'How in Liliths name did she find out about that? I haven't been seen outside of the Eva since…'_

His eyes widen and he slaps his face, groaning. Osiris makes a noise of amusement from the transmission, the technicians looking at him in confusion. Sarge looks at him and he glances at him. "Do you remember the third sortie of Unit 00?"

Sarge looks at him and nods. "The one where you helped the….scythe wielding huntress.." He trails off and slaps his own face.

A few months ago, during the long journey home after a rather humiliating display of his clumsiness in Unit 00, he found himself in the Vale wild lands. During the walk he stumbled, well more like stepped on, a large hoard of Grimm about to kill a silver cloaked huntress. She was injured and on deaths door, but he was able to save her with emergency medical attention. He dropped her off in the nearest village and continued his journey home. He looks up at Osiris, and sighs. "She was one of your huntresses wasn't she?"

Osiris nods at him and Jaune groans in annoyance. "Curse my bleeding heart…" Sarge grunts in agreement and Jaune rubs his eyes, a headache forming.

"Okay. I can't lie. Yes, I have an active aura. I am quite possibly the only male on Remnant to have an active aura. What's it to ya?"

In order to prove his so called claim, he calls upon his aura, the orange glow of it illuminating his body for a few seconds. Osiris makes a noise of slight surprise, but she shakes it off rather quickly. She coughs into her hand and speaks, her hair blowing lightly by some unseen force.

"I have contacted you with an offer. An offer that could very well help you."

"An offer that could help me?" Jaune questions with a raised eyebrow. The others make noises of confusion, Sarge looking at him. He shrugs, and looks at Osiris. She was looking at something off screen and she nods at someone. She looks at him with an unknown look in her eyes. Jaune stretches his shoulders, the plug suit squeaking with the movement.

"I wish to extend the offer for you to attend Beacon academy as the world's first Huntsman." Osiris voice echoed across the HQ, not a single noise heard. Jaune looks at her, his mouth dropped open and his eyes wide. He swallows a lump of saliva in his throat, and looks around.

"You want me…to attend Beacon academy as a student?" Jaune questions. Osiris nods.

"Yes."

Complete befuddlement was the emotion Jaune was feeling. He closes his eyes and taps his foot for a few seconds. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, blue eyes sparkling in anger.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he screamed. Everybody covered their ears at this, Jaunes eyes twitching and steam escaping his ears.

"Do you know…" he begins. "how awkward that would be?!" he finishes with a small yell. He stomps around the HQ, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance. He finishes his little rant, and stares at the surprised eyes of Osiris. He takes a calming breath.

"Before I cut off this transmission, why do you want me to attend Beacon? And if I do decide to attend, what would I get out of it?"

Osiris coughs lightly, shaking off the surprise of his outburst. "You are the first male ever seen with an active aura, and while your existence hasn't been made public, it wouldn't surprise the populace if it was you who had an active aura."

He raises an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

She hums in amusement. "Mr. Arc, you have a rather…large following in the main kingdoms. Since your first battle with the…Angels?" She finishes with a questioning tone. Jaune nods at the name and Osiris continues. "Well since your first battle with the Angels, the world has become rather interested in you or the person who pilots the large mechs."

Jaune nods at this. He knew about the kingdoms interest in the Evas and the Angels, but he didn't care about their interests. But he couldn't deny that his little escapades had probably got him more attention than he needed. He looks up at Osiris and sees her mouth moving. He blinks and realizes that he had spaced out. He looks around and focuses back on Osiris.

"…And you would be able to better yourself, better Remnant, and make bonds that would last a life time. So then Mr. Arc, what is your answer?"

He looks up at her and turns to Sarge. The older man was staring at Osiris but he was glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. Jaune looks at the headmistress and nods to himself. "Do we have time to think about your offer?"

Osiris nods at him. "Of course. I shall be waiting for your answer Mr. Arc." She smiles at him Jaune blushing at the rather cute sight and the transmission cuts off. The silence in the HQ was deafening and Jaune breaks it.

"Please tell me you recorded that."

Sarge nods at him and turns to Reynolds. The man types on the holographic screen and the recording pops into view. Jaune smiles in appreciation. "Thanks. I blanked out for a bit." Sarge snickers from the side and Jaune watches the recording.

* * *

Jaune hums and sits down in a chair. He was gripping his chin and he looks up at Sarge.

"What are your thoughts on this Sarge?"

The older man grunts in thought, his gruff face tightening. Jaune watches him from the corner of his eyes, fiddling with the black and white warped marble. He looks at the marble, smiling lightly when the marble is joined by a cerulean octahedron. He rubs the small accessories.

' _Interested in the situation, eh Ramiel?'_

Sarge turns to him, breaking Jaune from his fiddling. "I believe this is a chance. A chance to get the things that we need."

Jaune leans forward, the typing of the technicians lulling him to a sense of calm. "Reynolds. Bring up the bases schematics with percentages on progress." He orders. Reynolds nods at him, and the man next to him begins typing as well. After a few seconds the large holographic screen in front of them lights up and shows the base. Jaune looks at it and nods at Sarge to speak.

The older man coughs and steps forward. "The base has come a long way in the last year. The tech boys and girls have really made the base shine but we've ran into some issues as you all know."

The digital schematic of the base zooms in showing the interior of the base. "While we can buy a large portion of the materials from the settlements near us, the amount we need is hard to find here in the wastes. That and the amount of personnel we need to fix and upkeep the base is well beyond the number we have now."

The holographic view of the base pans down to the bottom of the base, showing a percentage of 60% over a large portion of the lower floors. "The lower floors are the worst off, but they are becoming usable. That and the weapons we've found are quickly filling up storage, so more storage is needed. The Eva workshop was just finished and is finally operational, so that's done."

Jaune chuckles when he said that. His blue eyes, widen after a few seconds. He looks at Sarge and glares when the older man smirks at him. "We ask for materials, personnel, and other things in exchange for you attending Beacon for a year." Jaune looks at Sarge with a glare but he couldn't keep it after the facts check out.

He nods at Sarge who nods to Reynold. The bearded man types on the keyboard, the transmission coming back on screen. Osiris was looking at some papers when they contacted her, her light brown eyes filled with annoyance. She puts the papers down and regards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then Mr. Arc, do you have an answer?"

Jaune snarls lightly at her, his blue eyes flashing bright green for a few seconds. He sighs and stands from the chair he was sitting, and looks at Osiris with a small smile. "I will attend your academy." He grins when he sees Osiris smile and open her mouth. "If..-" He interrupts her. "-if you meet some demands of ours."

The headmistress of Beacon frowns at him. "Mr. Arc, are you in any position to demand anything?"

Jaune grins savagely at this. His eyes glow a bright green before flashing a deep red. He chuckles deeply. "Ms. Pin, I have what could very well be the strongest weapons on Remnant under my control. That and with the weapons we've found, we could destroy the entire Atlas navy. If anything, you're lucky we haven't demanded entire loyalty from you."

He and Osiris engage in a staring contest, and this goes on for a few minutes. Jaune feels his confidence waver slightly after a few minutes, and he sighs in relief when she relents and leans back in her chair. "Okay Mr. Arc, list your demands and I'll see what I can do."

Jaune nods at her a frown on his face, but on the inside little Jaunes were parading around with balloons and streamers. He takes a step back and lets Sarge take over for him. He crosses his arms and hums as the necklace heats up. "Heh. Were it so easy.."

Sarges' voice breaks him from his musing. The older man nods at Osiris, and then she nods at him. They look at him, and he walks forward, his eyebrow raised. Osiris coughs into her hand, silver hair bouncing lightly. She had a small smile on her face, almost invisible but defiantly there. "Well then Mr. Arc, I believe I can fullfill your demands. The school year begins in a month. We shall talk then."

And with that Osiris, turns off the transmission and the HQ goes dark again. Jaune looks at Sarge, and the older man looks at him. Jaune turns around, plug suit squeaking. He stares at those in the HQ and stands a little straighter.

"Alright everybody!" He yells. Everybody stands a little straighter when he does this, Jaune smiling a little in self satisfaction. "Take a break and go home for the day! Tomorrow, we'll be getting this base in top order!"

He receives a chorus 'Yes sir!' and watches as the technicians walk out of the HQ. When the last one leaves, Jaunes smile turns into a frown. Sarge walks up to him, and stands next to him. The older man's height apparent as he was at least a head taller than he.

"When I leave the base Sarge, I trust you can take care of everything?" Jaune asks. The man grunts in affirmation. Jaune nods in acceptance and they stand there for a few seconds. Silence follows and after a few seconds Jaune speaks.

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Oh yeah.." Was Sarges answer. Jaune waits for a few more seconds and 'humphs'. He walks out of the HQ and in the background he hears Sarge break out in hysterical laughter.

' _Oh you old son of a..'_

 _5 weeks later_

Jaune frowns and taps his fingers against his shoulder. The bullhead he was in shook from the wind, and he couldn't stop the queasy feeling in his stomach. He looks out of the nearby window, the sight of Vale city making him smile. He stands up and walks over to a mirror, staring in the reflection. He had a simple pair of black pants, paired with a long blue tail coat. The trench coat had a gold trim, small trinkets hanging from his breast. The undershirt was a light tan, the color resembling the Vacuoan sands. He shifts the collars of the shirts, and pats down his hair, happy with it after a few pats. The pilot comes over the loudspeakers. "Sir. We have a transmission from Beacon academy."

Jaune hums in confusion and looks out the window. He nods when the landing pads come into view and he walks up to the cockpit. "Patch it through." He orders. The pilots nod and push a few buttons, the transmission appearing in front of them

The sight of Osiris causes Jaune to raises an eyebrow. She looked rather stressed, her hair tussled and her eyes showing a lack of sleep. She looks at them, a small smile crossing her face and she nods at him.

"Mr. Arc. I'm glad you accepted my call."

Jaune chuckles at her in bemusement. "It would be rude not to answer since we have a deal in place."

Osiris giggles at that, the sound causing Jaune to blush lightly at the sound. He hides the blush when her face turns serious. "I have some pressing news Mr. Arc." He narrows his eyes and stands a little straighter. "What happened?"

Osiris sighs into the air, the call glitching out for a second. It settles and Jaune notices that they were landing.

"Mr. Arc, your presence has been leaked to the public." Osiris says, voice showing her annoyance. Jaune raises an eyebrow at that. His presence was leaked to the public? What was wrong with that? He voices his question and Osiris looks at him with a deadpan. "One of my students must've been ease dropping on our conversation. She leaked that you had an active aura and that you may be the pilot of the Evas. Do you see my point now?"

Jaune gets her point and his mouth set in a firm frown. He rubs his temples, already seeing the paparazzi standing near the landing pads. Around them was a huge crowd of people, most of them chatting to each other. He looks up at Osiris, his face grim.

"Well then, that makes things a little…problematic."

Osiris nods in agreement. "Yes it does. While your existence was to be revealed in time, this leak has probably alerted the other kingdoms of your existence."

Jaune crinkles his nose and scratches the back of his head. He looks up at the metal ceiling of the bullhead and sighs. "Let's not delay the inevitable. I'll be staying in a hotel in the northern part of Vale. You have my number if I'm needed."

He leaves the cockpit and picks up a duffel bag that held some of his belongings. Osiris's voice echoes from the cockpit. "I believe you forgetting something Mr. Arc. Your family shall know that you are alive."

Jaune grunts, and not knowing if Osiris could hear it, mutters out. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. And if needed…I'll burn it to the ground."

The bullheads doors open, letting the cool sea air of Vale wash around him. The smell of the salt makes him sneeze, and he steps off of the bullhead. Automatically, the news people see him and dash over, cameras flashing. He covers his eyes from the bright flashes, a cacophony of voices overlapping and melding together to one giant mess of sound. He starts pushing throw the crown, people grabbing at his body trying to stop him when a woman steps in front of him.

She had grey hair, cut short the end barely reaching her shoulder. Sharp yellow eyes stare at him with a certain depth that he couldn't help but stare back at her. The purple dress she wore hugged her curves just right, and she grins at him. The cameraman behind her was taping them, the red light beeping on the camera. The woman coughs and brings a microphone up to her mouth and she speaks voice low and sensual.

"Hello Vale. This is Lisa lavender and standing in front of me is the supposed pilot of the giant mechs that have appeared in the last 2 years. He is also going to be attending the prestigious Beacon academy as the world's first Huntsman. Mr. Arc, do you have anything to say to the world of Remnant?"

Jaune looks at the woman, now named Lisa lavender, and he hums lightly. He leans forward and smiles, the smile causing some of the woman around him to blush. "Ms. Lavender, I have one thing to say;" he looks directly at the camera and grins somewhat savagely. "The world is about to change." As he said this, his aura flared, causing the crowd to gasp in shock.

He smiles at their shock and moves past the reporter, her yellow eyes following him. As he breaks free of the shocked crowd, a black vehicle pulls up in front of him. The door opens and Jaune tosses his duffle bag in the back and enters the vehicle. As the driver pulls away from the landing pad, they pass a woman with blonde hair. His blue eyes look at the woman, her face obscured and he looks forward.

* * *

Unknown to Jaune, his mother was watching the news at that exact moment. She gasps when he comes into view and she jerks out of her seat. She walks through her home, screaming. "Isabelle, Arthur! Get up! We're going to Beacon!"

On the other side of Remnant, in the middle of Mistral an orange haired woman stares at her scroll in shock. With a grin on her face she turns to the soldiers near her. "Men! Get ready! We are going to Vale!"

* * *

Jaune shivers as he lays out his clothing for the next day. He shrugs off the feeling and flops down on the hotels bed. His scroll rings from the nightstand, Jaune grabs it and answers it.

"Hey Sarge. How's the base?"

" _It's doing fine. How was the trip?"_

Jaune shrugs and makes a 'so so' gesture. "It was okay. Couldn't sleep worth a crap though."

" _Heh. Well, I didn't call for pleasantries. The Zealots are getting restless."_

And with that little sentence, Jaune sits up, fatigue gone from his eyes. He stares at Sarge from his scroll, face unreadable. He sighs and curses. "Have they done anything?" Sarge shakes his head.

" _They haven't. They want a team stationed in Vale to keep an eye on you and I can't help but agree with them."_

The Zealots were exactly like their title. They took him being some kind of shepherd to a different level. They listened to his orders almost as is they were commandments, and took his protection very seriously. And all of this was due to a set of scrolls and tablets found in the Orange sea. He opens his eyes and stared at Sarge.

He was surprised. Sarge was agreeing with the Zealots? Jaune winces as a headache is born. If Sarge was agreeing with them, something had him worried. Sarge seeing his face explains.

" _While I normally don't agree with them, they make a good point. While your power is great, the extra protection wouldn't hurt. Especially with how your existence has been revealed, who knows what organizations will come for you."_

Jaune grumbles and looks around the room. They had a good point, and while he could protect himself, but….He scratches his head and hisses. "Okay. They can have a team stationed here, but they are to send me the personnel files of those chosen. Capiche?"

Sarge nods in agreement. _"Of course. Have a good day Jaune."_

Jaune nods and turns off the scroll. He lays on the bed, blue eyes trailing the ceiling and he snickers to himself. This was going to be an interesting year. With that thought, he closes his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _A week later._

Jaune sighs happily as he exits the shower, steam rolling into the room. He wraps the towel across his waist, and steps into the room. When he steps into the room, his eyes narrow as something was off. The room hadn't changed, but the atmosphere was annoyingly quiet. A flicker dances in the corner or his eyes, and with a quick glance, an A.T. field forms between he the unknown assailant. He looks at the intruder with a glare. Her bright blonde hair was long, bright blue eyes glaring at him from the other side of the A.T. field. She was wearing a set of knights armor, the metal covering nigh every part of her body. But one thing stood out, her face was an almost exact copy of his. His eyes widen and his voice comes out in a whisper.

"Joan?"

The woman hearing the name pushes harder against the field, Jaune looking at her face. It was Joan. The same tomboyish face, the small dimples on her cheeks, she even had the same crinkle to her nose. This was his twin and not some imposter. He pushes forward with the A.T. field, Joan struggling against it. She pulls back and swings her longsowrd again, the hexagonal field blocking the attack.

"Joan! It's me, Jaune!" he cries out. She hears him, the subtle widening of her eyes tells him she did but she renews her efforts with more vigor. After a few seconds he hears her speak. "You are not him! You are not him!"

Her aura flares to life, giving her extra strength, enough for the A.T. filed to be pushed back a little. Jaune looks at her in surprise when she does this. His twin was that strong? He looks at her again. She was taller, taller than he and he couldn't help but feel a little peeved at this. She had grown, her body full of muscles from training. She had a small scar on the right of her cheek, almost as if someone had cut the flesh holding her jaw together. He narrows his eyes at this but pushes that to the back of his mind. Joan had gotten another burst of energy, her aura flaring and twisting across her form. She drops her longsword, the weapon clanging to the ground and she starts punching the A.T. field, her fists causing shockwaves to travel through his body.

As she does this, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. What's with the Arc women and punching things? His chuckles are cut off when Joan collapses to her knees, her face shadowed by her hair. Jaune keeps the A.T. field up, but his eyes widen when he sees tears fall to the ground. Her voice echoes within his heart.

"Why do you have his face? Why do you sound so much like him? You are not him but you look so much alike, that I can't help but hear him laugh, hear him cry, hear his kind words. Why does the world hate me so.."

Her voice was so broken, so filled with pain and loneliness, he couldn't stop his body fast enough. He drops the A.T. field and pulls Joan into a hug. His mind tells him to stop and pull back as this may be a ploy to get his guard down, his heart tells him to make her pain go away and he couldn't fight the brotherly urge to hug her. As he hugs her, his hand rubbing circle into the metal armor, he speaks lowly.

"Do you remember on dads' birthday, when we decided to switch clothes and hairstyles to confuse him?"

Joan doesn't answer, her body jerking as tears streamed down his body. He feels her nod slightly and he continues.

"Dad was so confused that day. By the end of the day, he was so panicked and so confused, he literally had to call grandma Arc and grandpa Arc for something to ask us."

Joan seems to calm down at this, her cries dying down to sniffles. He waits for a few second, readjusting his towel. He nods when he feels her settle down, body turning to a puddle in his arms. He continues his story.

"They decided to ask us a certain question. Which of us ate from the cookie jar? And like idiots we dropped the voices and pointed at each other."

He hears Joan chuckles at this, and he pulls up another distant memory. "Do you remember when we broke into mums' liquor cabinet?" Joan makes a noise of agreement, and he swears he hears her curse into his chest. He continues. "And of all liquors we decided to try, we tried-"

"Blood lily gin." Joan finishes. She looks up at him, blue eyes filled with tears. He smiles at her, and pulls her closer. "Good to see you sis." She grips his shoulders and pulls him to a bone crushing hug, her face buried into his wet hair. He sighs as the height difference becomes apparent, but the annoyance doesn't last, smiling as she cries into his hair.

"It's you..Oh brothers, it's actually you.." She cries into his head. He waits for a few seconds, and when Joans body slumps against his. He looks up at her, confused and his eyes widen when her body slumps to the side. He looks at her, her eyes closed and breathes coming out in short quantities. She fell asleep on top of him, probably emotionally drained. He looks at her eyes, frowning at the dark bags under her eyes. He sighs and picks her up, grunting from the weight and slowly hobbled over to the bed.

He drops her on his bed and tucks her in. He smiles at her sleeping face and looks at the time. He had another 10 hours before he had to be at Beacon. He had time to kill, and he scratches his bare chest. He stops when his hand hits something slimy and sticky. He pulls his hand back and makes a disgusted face at the snot covering his hand. He wipes it on his chest and walks back into the shower. Good thing he liked he showers…

* * *

Joan groans and opens her eyes. What..what happened? She looks around the room unfamiliar to her and her longsword was leaning against the nightstand. She rubs her eyes and stretches, her bones popping in relief. The memories from before comes to her mind and she jumps out of bed. She looks around the room, her eyes tracing every inch of the room for Jaune. When she doesn't find him, her face sets into a deep sadness. She sits on the bed, the bed creaking from the weight of her armor.

' _I must have imagined him. But it was so….real. Oh, how I miss him so..'_

The door of the room opens, Jaune walking through it. He smiles at her, the sight of him causing her to stare at him in shock. He chuckles at her and shuts the door. "What? Never seen your twin before?"

He blinks when Joan dashes from the bed and grabs his face. His face was scrunched and his mouth made a pucker face. He looks at her confused and Joan rubs his face in awe and happiness.

"You're real. You're actually real…" Joan whispers, tears forming in the side of her eyes. Jaune sighs and grabs her hand with his. She gasps and grabs his hand, twirling it in her own. He marvels at how rough, and yet soft her hand was, and she was still awed that he was alive. He walks over to the bed, Joan following him like a lost puppy. He sits down on the bed, and pats it, Joan sitting down next to him. She was still staring at him as if he was an illusion, and would fade to dust if she didn't stare at him.

"Where have you been?" Joan asks. He looks at her and stands up from the bed. Joan makes to stand up as well, but he waves her down. He walks over to his duffle bag and pulls out a large glass bottle. He pulls 2 glasses from the bag, and walks over to the bed and sits down. He hands her one of the glasses and she asks. "What are the glasses for?"

Jaune opens the bottle, the pungent smell of liquor wafting lightly. "This is Blood Lily Whiskey. We're going to need it after this." He pours the amber liquor in her glass and hands it to her. She looks at it, looks at him, and shrugs before pouring her own glass. She puts the bottle on the nightstand and they both 'cheers' before taking a sip of the liquor. Joan winces from the taste and burn, and Jaune chuckles lightly at her. After a few seconds, he looks at her.

"Well it began a long, long time ago…"

 _30 mins later_

"…and that's it." Jaune finishes, sipping the whiskey with a small smile. Joan was next to him, looking at him with awe and the one emotion he didn't want to see…fear. He stares in her eyes and sighs in relief. It wasn't fear at him, it was fear _for_ him. Joan takes a sip of the whiskey, the flavor growing on her.

"Huh…" Joan mutters. Jaune chuckles and agrees with a 'Yep'. She looks at him and nods to herself, downing the rest of her whiskey. He watches as she stands up and grab her longsword. She looks at him and stands a little straighter.

"I am going with you."

Jaune makes a surprised gurgle and looks at her with wide eyes. He looks at Joans' eyes, groaning at the emotions behind them. She was serious, dead serious. He stands up and gathers the glasses and the whiskey bottle before putting them up. He looks at the clock and nods before picking up the duffel bag.

"Why?" Jaune asks. Joan hums and she stabs her longsword into the floor, resting her arms on the guard. Jaune looks at the weapon, and sighs. _'Going to have to pay for that.'_

"You've been away for far too long. I will not allow you to come to harm. I….we can't stand to lose you again." Was Joans answer, and Jaune eyes softened. He looks at her, his tailcoat fluttering in some unseen wind and he sighs. He walks past her, Joan looking at him. He opens the door and turns around. "You comin' or what?"

Joan grins and follows, shutting the door behind her. As the twins walked down the hotels hallway, Jaune never noticed the black and white marble heating up and releasing a happy hum.

* * *

Jaune looks at the women in the bullhead, eyebrow twitching. He was getting stared at, the not so quiet whispers of the soon to be students of Beacon annoying him. The only good point was that Joan was glaring at all who stared at him or even tried to walk near them. He chuckles when another girl tried walking toward him, probably to ask him something, but she was stopped when Joan glared at her from beside him. He watches as 2 girls were talking near them, the one with bright blonde hair teasing the shorter one with black hair with red highlights. He blinks and looks at the shorter girl. She looks like the huntress he save while in Unit 00..He files that for later. He looks up at Joan, her blue eyes staring at the bright blonde girl near them, when a holographic screen appears in the middle of the bullhead.

"Hello future students of Beacon academy-"

"Whose she?" The bright blonde girl asks.

"-my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am the vice headmistress of Beacon academy."

Jaune tunes her out and he looks at Joan when she taps his shoulder. "What are you going to do when mom and the others get here?" Jaune frowns at the thought and leans back into the seat. He looks up at the ceiling, his hand rolling the black and white warped marble.

"I'll…cross that bridge when I come to it." Was his answer. Joan opens her mouth to speak, cut off when the bullhead lands. They watch as the young women walk off of the bullhead, some of them glancing at him as they passed. He returns the glances with a grin, some of them narrowing their eyes at him and when the last group exit, he and Joan stand up and walk out.

The sight of the academy causes Jaune to whistle in appreciation. It was an old gothic style, the large beacon active and spinning. Jaune looks around the courtyard, the walkways worn from weather and constant use. They look at each other and shrug before following the receding crowd, when an explosion rings out. Jaune summons and A.T. field, the debris from the explosion hitting it harmlessly. He looks at Joan, his twin standing in front of him protectively, sword drawn. He wills the A.T. field away and pats Joans shoulder, his sister not moving from her position.

His blue eyes look at the black haired girl laying on the ground, and he walks around Joan, annoyed at the size difference. _'The curse of the Eva sucks…'_

He walks over to the girl who had exploded, taking in her appearance as he did. She was wearing a long black blouse, red trim blending well. Her black skirt, was fluttering lightly her black stockings a stark contrast to the grey ground. He stands above her, her silver eyes looking into his sparkling blue ones.

"Need a hand?" Jaune offers, stretching his hand to her. She smiles and takes it, surprised at his strength. Jaune smiles at her, internally ecstatic that he was taller than her. She smiles at him, silver eyes glancing at Joan who was standing directly behind him, blue eyes glaring at her. He sighs and smiles at the girl. She smiles at him and nods at him.

"Thanks. My name is Ruby Rose."

Jaune snickers at the name. It was…apt. He shakes her hand, beaming. "You're welcome. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc." He motions to Joan, his twin blinked down at him before sighing. She puts her longsword on her back and looks at Ruby. "My name is Joan Arc."

Ruby nods at them, her silver eyes tracing Joans armor and weapons. They twinkle lightly, the sight reminding Jaune of his own eyes when he piloted the Evas. Jaune nods and begins walking toward the academies entrance, Ruby following next to him. Joan walks on the other side of him, her blue eyes scanning the area for something and he grabs her hand. She looks down at him and smiles softly, shoulders lowing in relief. Ruby was staring at this with a smile and she asks. "You two are siblings?"

Jaune nods and Ruby smiles. "That's cool." Jaune nods at her and looks behind them at the crater. "Should I ask about the explosion?" Ruby's face cringes and she starts to mumble under her breath.

"Some prissy girl was swinging dust in my face and I sneezed." Was Ruby's answer. Jaune couldn't help the incredulous face that crosses his features.

"You….sneezed and caused an explosion?" Jaune asks. Ruby nods and looks at the ground dejectedly. He looks up at Joan, his face incredulous, and she shrugs. He chuckles openly. "Wow…can I call you Crater face?"

The face Ruby made when she stared at him causes him to laugh. She huffs in defeat, and crosses her arms. After a few seconds, she smiles and laughs with him, Joan joining soon after. Their laughs die off after a minute and Ruby stares at them and she starts whistling lowly.

"Sooo….I have this.."

She whips out a red rectangle, unfurling it into a large mechanized scythe. Jaune jumps when she does this, Joan pushing him behind her. Ruby stares in surprise at this, and winces at Joan glare. "Sorry.."

Joans glare causes Ruby to release a small 'eep' and Jaune steps around Joan, face annoyed. He looks at Joan with a raised eyebrow and sighs before looking at Ruby. "It's okay. It just surprised me." He looks at the large scythe. "Who made it?"

Ruby beams at him and starts gushing about her weapon.

"This is Crescent Rose. She is a high impact, high recoil scythe sniper rifle."

Jaune looks at her with a raised eyebrow, an action Joan mimicked. "It's a….gun?"

Ruby smiles and pulls back the bolt of the rifle scythe. "It's also a gun." And with that she folds Crescent rose back into it's compact form. She looks at Jaune, her silver eyes tracing his body. "Hey Jaune, where's your weapon?"

Jaune chuckles lightly at her question. His answer was a cocky, almost malicious grin. "My weapons are a little too…large to be carrying around." Joan gives him a look, one in which he whistles a happy tune. Ruby looks at him oddly, before looking at Joan.

"What are your weapons Joan?"

Joan pulls her longsword from her back and holds it. "Weapon. This is a simple longsword. It is all that I use…" Ruby looks at the sword in awe and happiness, before frowning. She couldn't see any shifting parts. She looks at Joan with a questioned look on her face. "It doesn't transform?"

Joan shakes her head at this. "There was no need. I needed something simple and effective. It serves its purpose well." And with that Joan puts the sword on her back and looks at Jaune. He shrugs and Ruby smiles. "That's cool. Very few appreciate the classics anymore."

Jaune nods in agreement with that, and walks away, they were rather close to the entrance of the auditorium. Ruby walks next to him and looks at him for a few seconds. "Hey Jaune…how old are you?"

Jaune stops walking and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Ruby swore he was replaced with a red haired pigtailed girl for a second before he answered. "I'm 17." Ruby makes a face and nods. "Oh…" They walks through the auditorium doors, the crowd of students causing Ruby to moan in fear. She sees the blonde haired girl from the bullhead and smiles.

"Hey! There's my sister! I'll talk to you guys later, ok?"

Jaune nods and waves at her as she ran over to her blonde sister. Joan stands next to him, arms crossed and she speaks for him. "Sisters? I don't see it.." Jaune agrees with her and walks over to a dark corner, Joan following diligently. He finds a corner he liked, and leans against the wall. The lights of the auditorium dim down, Osiris walking out on a podium that was at the end of the room. She looked the same, her silver hair lazily combed but somehow still looking straight. She was still sipping from the same coffee cup, eyes gazing at all in the auditorium. He feels her eyes land on him, grinning at her from his dark corner.

Her hazel eyes seem to sparkle lightly and she coughs, drawing attention to her.

"Ahem! I'll keep this brief…."

"You have come from far and wide in your search of knowledge. To hone your craft and skills, and when you finish to dedicate your life to the protection of Remnant. But the world of Remnant has changed; giant beings of godlike power destroy entire swaths of land and huntresses have failed to stop them. All that I see right now, is wasted energy and potential. You have come here hoping this school can free you of your burdens, give you power, and teach you. It shall not, and I hope you learn this quickly."

Osiris takes a few seconds allowing the words to sink in, the students whispering amongst themselves. She coughs again, the attention solely on her.

"Ah yes. Many of you have probably watched the news from a week ago, and more than likely think the boy asked is nothing but a fake. But I can assure you, that the boy has shown the ability to use aura in combat and is not a 'bluff'. We have been given the opportunity to teach and learn from the worlds first 'Huntsman'. I would like to introduce the only male on Remnant to have an active aura-"

A spotlight flashes on above his head, the light blinding him for a few seconds. When the white spots disappear from his vision, he sees the entire auditorium looking at him. He grins nervously, and waves at the literal hoard of young women staring at him. He feels Joan grab his shoulder, her aura shining lightly.

"-Jaune Mari Arc. You will treat him as an equal, and I hope we can all learn something from him. Welcome to Beacon academy Mr. Arc."

And with that Osiris walks off stage, and another woman takes her place. It was the one called Glynda Goodwitch, her stern green eyes staring at them all but he really didn't care at the moment. "You shall stay in this auditorium for the evening. Behave and have a good night."

She walks off of the stage, heels clacking away. Jaune stands a little straighter, his mouth set in an uneasy grin and he grabs his duffel bag from the floor. He slings it across his shoulder and with a quick glance at Joan, he bolts. He makes it out of the auditorium, Joan next to him and he looks back. Most of the auditorium was chasing him and Joan, the swarm of women causing him to laugh. Joan stares at him with annoyance.

"This is not a smart time to laugh, dear brother!" Joan yells at him jumping over a bench, armor clinking as she does. Jaune turns around after jumping, pointing to the middle of the courtyard. "Jump!"

Joan nods and they both jump, Jaune willing an A.T. field to appear below them. They land on it and with a simple flick of the wrist, the A.T. field launching them into the air. Jaune looks down at the congregating crowd of young huntresses and he spots Ruby. He waves at her, the crowd disappearing as they fly over the schools literal beacon. Joan lands before him, a crater forming where she landed He prepares to will an A.T. field into existence, when Joan jumps into the air and catches him.

They land with an explosion of dust, Jaune coughing. He looks up at her, his eyes twitching.

"While I appreciate the concern, I have an aura."

Joan doesn't miss a beat when she answered with. "Aura can fail." He couldn't find an answer for that, and when she gave him a puppy eyed look he couldn't stay mad at her. She lets him down, Jaune looking at where they landed. It looked like a communal garden, the plants blooming and swaying in the light breeze. He spies Osiris walk out of a door, and waves at her. She notices him and walks over, Joan looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhh…Mr. Arc, have you enjoyed your first day at Beacon academy?"

He looks at her with an irritated eyebrow twitch. "Oh I don't know. It was doing fine until you threw me to the dogs!" he finishes with an irate yell. Joan agrees with him, eyes never leaving Osiris's. Her armor was clinking as she crossed her arms. Osiris looks at Joan with a raised eyebrow and Jaune smacks his palm with a fist.

"Oh yeah. Osiris, this is Joan, my twin sister. She found me a few hours ago and decided to come with me."

Osiris nods at this, sipping her coffee. "Okay."

Joan looks at her in surprise. The woman wasn't questioning her brother? She opens her mouth to say something, but she stops herself. Ugh, she needs another shot. Osiris takes a few sips of her coffee, and nods. "Well then Mr. Arc, I believe that you need a place to bunk."

"That would be grand." Jaune replies. Osiris nods and walks away, Jaune following her; his tailcoat fluttering in the breeze. Joan follows, setting pace with them, her height apparent. The stares they received as they walked through the halls were rather funny though..

* * *

The room they were given was rather bare. It was a simple room, a pair of king sized beds, a single nightstand with a lamp. Jaune set his duffle bag down and looks at the time. His eyes widen at the time, and he looks outside the nearby window. It was dark, the sun barely seen on the horizon. He grabs a set of pajamas and walks into the bathroom, stopping to make sure Joan wasn't following. He nods when he sees that she was sitting on one of the beds, longsword on her lap. He nods in acceptance and starts changing into his pajamas.

When he comes out, he was dressed in a plug suit. The plug suit was the same one he used for Eva unit 05, the tight suit oddly comfortable. He blinks when Joan stares at him, a light blush on her face. He raises an eyebrow at her, confused at the blush on her face. "What?" He asks voice laced with confusion. Joan shakes her head. "Nothing."

She returns to her longsword, her eyes glancing at him every so often. He shrugs and walks over to the bed he claimed, and pulls down the covers. With a hum of satisfaction, he delves into the bed surprisingly soft hold, mind clouding with sleep. He sees Joan move, but after that his mind was lost in the ever drifting sands of sleep.

 _After an unknown amount of time_

Jaunes sleep is disturbed when he feels a body press up against his back. He begins to spin around, when two long arms encircle around his waist. His body stiffens, the soft breaths of what was more than likely Joan, tickles his ear. He releases the tension in his body, Joan hugging him tighter when he does this. He sighs into air, softly as to not wake Joan, mouth setting into a light smile.

"Guess you still think this is a dream, eh sis?"

Joan doesn't answer, breath coming out evenly and softly. Jaune rolls his eyes and despite the annoyance he felt at their height difference, he made the best of what he had. He snuggles deeper into his pillow, eyes closing in sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

Jaune looks over at Joan, who was attaching the final parts of her armor. She nods at him and he nods back, both of them walking out of the room they were given and head off toward the cafeteria. As they walk through the hallways, the warm morning sun shone through the large windows. The second and third years stared at them with confusion, and more than one stared at him with badly hidden lust. Jaune couldn't stop the nervous smile that crossed his face when Joan starts literally growling at those they passed.

They reach the cafeteria doors, the sound of the students eating and chatting easily heard. Jaune squares his shoulders and with a small nod to Joan, pushes the doors open. As soon as he did, the commotion died all eyes on he and his twin. He gulps and waves at them, slowly shuffling toward the breakfast. Joan was staying directly behind him, her size scaring off some of the girls but not all.

It was if someone flashed a green light, a herd of young huntresses running toward him. He couldn't get away fast enough, a flurry of the girls' hands grabbing at him. He pulls away and sees Joan shoulder charge into the herd of girls, some of them crying out in shock. He watches as Joan physically pulls a few girls away from him, angry at them. He moves to stop Joan from drawing her sword, when a voice screams out. "Stop this nonsense at once!"

They all turn to a furious Glynda Goodwitch, her face the definition of scary. While many of the students shrunk back at glare, Jaune and Joan just shrugged. It was bad but it was nowhere near as bad as their mothers.

'O _r as bad as Ramiels. Who knew a giant flying octahedron that can destroy mountains could glare someone into an early grave.'_ Jaune muses. The necklace he was wearing became unbearably hot for a few seconds, Jaune cursing. He waves off the pain when Glynda stands in front of the group of girls, her face set in stone. Joan looks at him and he shrugs, walking over to the breakfast line. He grabs an apple, a few waffles, and lathers them in syrup. Joan grabbed a small salad and an orange before following him. They stop when Glynda stands in front of their path, her face annoyed.

"Ms. Arc, while I admire your protective nature toward your brother, physically assaulting the students is strictly prohibited outside of arenas. Now what do you say for yourself?"

Jaune looks at the teacher, eyes raised in surprise while Joan seems to growl lowly. She takes a step forward, glowering at Glynda. "These… _girls_ do not have the right to be near him…They will harm him, and I will not allow that to happen while my blood still runs warm."

Glynda opens her mouth to probably scream at Joan, when she stops and snarls. She walks away, muttering under her breath and Jaune couldn't help but wonder what happened to Joan in his absence. With that thought in his mind, his other sisters come to mind; his mouth dropping in shock. Oh dear Lilith, what about Isabelle?!

Joan seeing his face steers him to an empty table, ignoring the stares she received as she does this. She sits him down and takes the seat next to him. She looks at her twin, his mouth dropped open in…horror? She couldn't tell since his face would morph into other variations of the word 'horror'. She starts to eat her salad, when an orange blur dashes in front of them. Joan glares at the new arrival; the girl had orange hair, turquoise eyes twinkling in mischief. She had a black collared vest that ended at her waist. A white sleevless top covered her top, a heart shaped form cut in the middle; showing off generous cleavage. Metal armor was located around her diaphragm, probably to support her chest and other things.

She had a plate stacked with pancakes as high as her own head, syrup running down there fluffy goodness.

"Hello there Ms. Knight! Are you a true knight? Is he a…." Her high pitched voice trails off when she stares at Jaunes horror stricken face. The orange haired girl looks at Joan with a questioning grin.

"Is he…okay?"

Joan doesn't answer, hand already moving its way to her longsword. "Who are you?"

The orange haired girl gets a burst of energy from that, her grin increasing in size. "My name is Nora Valkyrie! And you are my new friend!" Jaune seems to jump out of his funk, eyes shrinking back to normal sizes.

"Sorry about that. Just had a horrible nightmare..What'd I miss?"

He blinks at the new edition to the table and begins eating his waffles. The new edition of the table looks at him with a horrified look on her face. He looks around the room. "What's wrong?"

"You…you fiend…How dare you offend the pancakes with your dastardly waffles!" She exclaims with a finger shaking at him. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay then Ms. Pancakes, waffles will always beat pancakes." She gasps at this, her turquoise eyes shocked beyond all thought. He chuckles at her face and blinks when she just disappears from his view. He spies her running out of the cafeteria screaming out a girls name. He doesn't here the name, and he couldn't help but pray for their safety. He starts eating his waffles, moaning at the fluffy goodness, Joan chuckling at his face. They quickly finish their breakfast, and stand up throwing away their trays as they walked out of the room.

They head to the lockers to grab their gear, Jaune looking at his locker number in confusion. "636? I don't remember counting that high…" Joan hums from beside him, her locker number being 642. They round a corner, two bright haired girls catching their attention. One was a tall red haired girl, body covered in form fitting red and bronze armor. It made her look like a gladiator if Jaune was being truthful. The other girl had bright white hair, body and clothes so pale it was hard to see her face. The dress she wore was stark white, a snowflake symbol found on it and Jaune couldn't help but groan when he sees his locker was in-between them. He walks up, hearing the last vestiges of their conversation.

"…I'm going to let the chips fall as they may.."

He stands near them and coughs to get their attention. The girls jumped in surprise, the white haired girls blue eyes narrowing at him in disgust and hate. The red haired girl stares at him in curiosity and a hint of happiness.

"Sorry about interrupting but my locker is in-between you two." Jaune smiles out, pointing to the locker behind them. Joan was at her locker a few feet away, grabbing something from it and closing the door. The red haired girl apologizes and moves out of the way, the white haired girl still glaring at him. He shrugs off her glare and opens the locker, smiling at the items held within the locker. It was a red orb, no larger than a baseball, the red orb glowing with unknown power. He grabs it and places it in his pocket, the orb resonating with his touch. He shuts the locker door and blinks when the white haired girl was in his face.

"You…How dare you…"

Jaune raises an eyebrow at her. "How dare I what?" She seems to huff before answering. "There is not a single chance in this world for a male to have aura. You are fooling people, and I will prove to the world that you are a fake.." He raises an eyebrow at her and his eyes widen when it hits him. The white hair, the holier than thou attitude, and the total bitchiness?

"You're a Schnee aren't you?" Jaune whispers, just low enough for her to hear and her eyes widen and she nods. He chuckles lowly and pushes past her, chuckles descending to a deep laugh. Joan looks at him with a raised eyebrow and the red haired girl was doing the same. He stops and looks at her, her green eyes somewhat alluring to look at, and he nods. He pats her shoulder, blue eyes serious as he speaks.

"Be careful with the Schnee. They're well known for being rather….bitchy."

The Schnee girl hearing this bristles in anger and she steps forward, voice high and scratchy. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

Jaune raises an eyebrow at her, Joan walking over and standing behind him. The Schnee girl seems to back away at the sight of Joan before steeling her self and Jaune answers the question.

"I'm talking to someone who may become a friend in the future. Mother always said 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

Joan groans behind him, probably used to the saying and he couldn't help but laugh. The red haired girl looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and a hint of hope. The Schnee girl seems to take great pleasure in what she said next. "This is Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune looks at the newly introduced Pyrrha and nods at her. "Pleased to meet you." She smiles at him and responds with a gentle voice, voice thick with politeness. "Nice to meet you as well." The Schnee girl frowns at this and she points to Pyrrha. "She's won the Mistril Tournament 4 years in a row."

Jaune nods at her. "Congrats." Pyrrha smiles at him, her teeth shining brightly. Joan rolls her eyes at the Schnee, Jaune chuckling at the action. The Schnee seems to growl and after a few seconds and she screams her next sentence.

"She's on the front of Pumpkin Petes cereal!"

That got a reaction from him. He stares at Pyrrha, childlike wonder dancing across his eyes. It was so much, that Pyrrha had to restrain from patting his head. Joan couldn't stop the little 'aw' that escaped her mouth, face soft and happy.

"They only do that for star athletes and heroes.." Jaune gushes. Pyrrha laughs at this.

"Yes but the cereal isn't very good for you."

Jaune shrugs and opens his mouth when the intercom near turns on. "Will all first year students please report to the cliffs for initiation. I repeat will al first year…"

The intercom continues repeating the message, Jaune sighing in annoyance. He turns around and starts walking away, his tailcoat blowing in some unseen wind. He turns around and waves to Ruby and her apparent sister before grinning to himself. This was going to be fun~~!

 _At the cliffs_

Jaune raises an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. They were on the literal edge of a cliff, the Emerald forest below them. He could already hear the Grimms howls of anger, and he couldn't help the smirk that flies across his face before settling on a frown. Osiris was standing near the edge of the cliff, sipping at her coffee and Glynda was next to her, green eyes cold. He chuckles when she looks at him, her face heating up and blushing.

Joan was standing next to him, longsword out and ready. He blinks when Osiris coughs, the students attention on her. "Today is the beginning of your journey. You will be launched into the forest below, and toward the north is a set of ruins. There you shall find a group of Relics, grab one and make your way here." She pauses and lets her words sink in before continuing. "The forest below me is teaming with Grimm, so destroy everything in your path if needed. Also, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner."

Jaunes eyes widen at this, eyes glancing at Joan. She nods at him, pulling a helmet from nowhere and slides it on her head. It was an old knights helm, shape reminding him of a tower. He hears Ruby cry out in shock from further down the line, her face the very definition of abstract horror. He chuckles when the orange haired girl yells out 'I told you'! He focuses on Osiris when she starts speaking again. "You shall be making your own landing strategy. Good luck to you all."

And with that the first students are launched into the forest, forms quickly disappearing over the forest. He sees Ruby get launched and nods to Joan. A few seconds after, she was launched her armored form flying rather gracefully. He looks at Osiris and gives her a two fingered salute. "Chao!" Before he himself was launched.

* * *

As he flew through the air, he couldn't help but reminisce about his fight with Sachiel. Asshole threw him like a baseball in Unit 02, and he swore the Angle actually made a pitcher form as it did it. He grumbles to himself, completely unaware of the approaching ground. He finally looks down and blinks in surprise. He was rather close to the ground, wasn't he? He growls and summons his aura, tapping into his semblance. If one was to look at his eyes, they would've been surprised that they were glowing a deep red before he hit the closest thing to him…a tree. While he felt his body hit the trees of the forest, he actually didn't feel the trees. In reality, as his body crushed and destroyed the trees, he felt nothing but little pinpricks. He hits the ground and rolls into a full sprint to keep his momentum.

As he sprints through the forest, he spies Joan through a burst of trees, her metal armor standing out. He kicks off of a tree, ignoring the splinters that erupt when he did so, and dashes toward her. He raises an eyebrow when he sees her cut down a Beowulf. He smiles at the sight of her fighting, happy that she was strong. His eyes widen when he realizes he was going too fast, and digs his heels into the ground, earth splitting as he does so. He screeches to a stop in front of her, Joan looking at him in surprise.

He grins at her and steps out of the ditches he made, body fine from the fall he had. Joan was looking at him from behind her helmet, her voice low and echoing. "Are you unhurt?" Jaune nods and he swears Joans shoulders sag in relief at that. He puts his hands on his hips and smiles.

"Seems we're partners dear sister. Just like child hood."

Joan nods at him, and they both stiffen when they hear the bushes near them rustle. They both smile lightly when Pyrrha walks through the brush, weapon deployed. It looked like a javelin, mixed with a rifle but Jaune really couldn't tell. She had a circular bronze shield on her left arm, and she was waving at them She walks over, mouth set in a small smile. "Hello. It's good to see you Jaune, Joan."

Jaune shares the sentiment, smiling at her. Joan however was staring at Pyrrha, blue eyes glowing dangerously before they died down, and Joan nods at her. Jaune raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't comment. "Well then…I believe Osiris said to head north?"

Pyrrha nods her head at that, and she points behind them. "She did. North is that way." Jaune raises an eyebrow at her, and Joan questions Pyrrha. "How do you know that?"

"I'm just good at telling cardinal directions.." was Pyrrhas answer, her green eyes darting everywhere but them. Jaune shrugs and starts walking in the direction Pyrrha pointed to, Joan following behind him. Pyrrha looks at the twins in surprise but shrugs and quickly joins them.

After about 10 minutes they reach a large clearing, and Jaune whistles lowly at it. Near the middle of the clearing was an outcropping of ruins, their stone weathered away and covered with moss. In the middle was large destroyed dome, small pillars erected in it, large chess pieces placed on them. Jaune spies Rubies sister and a black haired girl with a bow on her head. He points to them, Joan nodding and walking that way. Pyrrha stands next to him and whispers. "Your twin is rather..odd."

Jaune chuckles at her and nods. "Yeah…But it's my fault she became like that.." He trails off and walks behind his twin, face oddly serious. Pyrrha looks at him curiously. What did he mean by that? She pushes that thought to the back of her mind and follows, the trio making their way to the central area.

Ruby's sister sees them coming and grins at them, lilac eyes twinkling. "Hey there. How goes the trip? Was it e _xiao_ hausting?" Jaune stops mid step and looks at her with a deadpan face. "No. Just no.."

She looks at him for a few seconds before smirking at him. Jaune didn't like the look of that smirk, Joan agreeing silently. The girl walks up to him, hands on her hips and she looks at him almost like she was appraising him.

"So you are the world's first Huntsman? You don't look like much…"

Jaune looks at her for a few seconds, before a slow smirk forms on his face. And suddenly those in the clearing felt some unknown pressure pushing down on them. It was powerful, so powerful in fact, that it pushed everyone to their knees. Jaune looks at them all, and smirks at Yangs face. It was full of fear, and shock; the very sight of it causing Jaune to laugh. And as soon as the force appeared, it disappeared like a leaf on the wind. He reaches down and cups Yangs face, and leans down to her ear. She blushed at his close proximity and the blush went atomic when he whispers to her. "How was that? Did I…surprise you?"

She doesn't answer and Jaune shrugs before turning to Joan. She was standing, blue eyes staring at him from behind her helmet. He smiles sheepishly at her, and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I let Unit 08 get ahold of me."

Joan nods at him, and walks over to the center podium, gaze sweeping across the relics. They were large chess pieces, a few of them already missing. Joan grabs a golden rook, and starts walking to Jaune. Yangs partner was already standing, yellow eyes staring at her brother. She passes the black and white themed girl, shoulder bumping her. The girl stumbles from the small hit and glares at the offender, before wincing at her armored form. She smirks under her helmet, and she sees Jaune raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugs at him, Jaune laughing and looking to the sky.

They all tense when the trees near them rustle and a large dark figure falls through the brush. It was an Ursa Major, its thick body hunched forward and unmoving. The orange haired girl from breakfast was sitting on the Ursa, face set in a frown.

"Awww…it's broken."

She jumps from the large Grimm, another girl bursting from the brush, panting in exertion. She had stark black hair, a pink strip hanging by her right eye. Her magenta eyes were calm, and focused, but her slanted posture was jot. The green jacket she wore was fluttering in breeze, black and gold accents, long sleeves covering her hands. Her pants were white, and rather fluttery and Joan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. Her voice was calm, and even almost like she was used to the orange haired girls antics.

"Nora…Please never do that again."

The orange haired girl, now named Nora, had disappeared and was now balancing the other golden rook on her head singing 'I'm queen of the castle'. The magenta eyes girl develops a tick mark and yells at Nora. "Nora!"

"Coming Rin~~!" Nora answers and skips past them, golden rook still balanced on her head. Jaune chuckles at her antics, his blue eyes widening when a dark shadow flies over them. They all look up at the large Nevermore, squinting at the small red dot falling toward them.

"Heads up!" The red dot screamed, Jaunes eyes widening when said dot turned out to be Ruby. He looks around for something to catch her, when he realizes she was too close. "Aww, sonova.."

He wills an A.T. field to appear below her, and once she was close to hitting it, starts to slowly corrode it. She hits it, and to the shock of the others, the orange field starts melting slowing Ruby's fall to a crawl. The red themed reaper, blinked at her slowed descent and when she reaches the ground; the orange field fading away. She looks around confused and she smiles when Jaune jogs up to her. He pulls her up and looks at her with a small grin.

"Did you jump from the Nevermore for a reason or are you just a daredevil?"

Ruby giggles at him and looks around. The giant Nevermore passes over them again, a small white speck hanging from its tails feathers. "Why'd you leave me!?"

Jaune looks at Ruby and raises an eyebrow at her. She giggles nervously at his stare, the others joining in. Ruby looks up at the Nevermore and yells. "I said to jump!"

The white haired speck doesn't answer, being flung off of the Nevermore. They all watch and Jaune winces when the white speck turns out to be the Schnee heiress. He looks down at Ruby. "You got her?" Ruby nods and Jaune winces in sympathy. "Damn…That suuuccckkks…"

As her partner gets closer and closer to the ground, she starts panicking. An invisible light bulb appears above her head and she turns to Jaune, eyes sparkling. He raises an eyebrow at her, confused. "What?"

She starts quivering her lip, Jaune blinking and growling once he figured out why she was doing this.

"Oh…come on! Why?" Jaune asks. Ruby blinks and kicks the ground. "She's my partner?"

They stare at each other for a few seconds, Jaunes blue eyes narrowed at Ruby's silver ones. After a few seconds, Jaune sighs and waves his hand at the falling Schnee heiress. An A.T. field appears below her, slowing her descent to a crawl. She looks at the field in confusion, and Jaune smirks before dispelling the field, the white themed girl falling to the ground with a yelp. Ruby squeals at him in thanks before rushing over to her partner.

"Are you ok Weiss?"

The Schnee heiress, now named Weiss, groans and stands up. She brushes off her dress and glares at him. He glares right back, their blue eyes staring each other down. Their staring contest is interrupted when a large form breaks through the trees near them. They all stare at the large scorpion grimm, small amounts of shock on their faces. It had bone white armor covering the top of its body, grass and moss growing on top of the bone armor. A large glowing stinger hung from its tail, larger than a full grown cow. The red eyes of the scorpion glare at them, mouth chittering in anger.

They all tense when the large form of the giant Nevermore flies over them screeching bloody murder. Yang, fed up with the commotion, stomps her foot hair catching fire and lilac eyes shifting red. "Can we all just chill for a minute?!"

They all look at her, and Ruby answers as she unfurls Crescent Rose. "Nope." She dashes toward the Deathstalker, rose petals left in her wake. They all stare in fear as the young reaper approaches the Deathstalker, when the Nevermore passes over them unleashing a devastating hail of feathers. They all duck as the feathers hit around them, Joan covering Jaune with her body. He whips his head toward the Deathstalker, his eyes widening at the scene. Ruby's cloak was impaled by a large black feather, the young huntress trying and failing to pull it out. The Deathstalker seeing the opportunity, rears it stinger back and the others rush forward to try and stop it.

Jaune begins to summon an A.T. field, when a white blur passes by them. They all watch with baited breath as the stinger draws ever closer to Ruby when with a flash of white, the Deathstalker was encased with a thick wall of Ice. Weiss was standing in front of Ruby, her blue eyes glaring at the young reaper and she begins speaking.

"While you are a child…I must admit, you were brought here for a reason and I must respect the headmistress's decision. But you must take care in these situations, lest I won't be there to assist."

Ruby smiles at Weiss, her eyes watering. She finally pulls her cloak free and hugs the heiress. Weiss makes an annoyed face but lets the girl hug her. The others stare at the scene with smiles, Jaune and Joan looking at each other. Jaune looks at the frozen Deathstalker and sees a small crack form. His eyes widen and he takes off in a dead run toward the hugging duo. The others blink at him, but he doesn't care. He pulls the red orb from his pocket and takes a bite out of it. It tasted like rotten flesh, but he didn't care.

He stretches his arm forward, calling upon an old friend. The Deathstalker broke free of the ice, stinger still on its deadly course toward the hugging pair. The stinger stops a few inches from them, the pair look at it in shock.

"Phew…that was a close one, eh?" Jaune remarks at the staring pair. He raises an eyebrow at the shocked stares and the horrified face of Weiss. He raises an eyebrow at them. "What?"

They weren't staring at him; they were staring at the large figure standing behind him. Its skin was black, the light almost making it looking olive green. The avian like bone face stared at the stinger held in its three fingered hand. Bone like ribs protrude from its chest, a deep red orb extending from its chest. It was large, larger than an Atlesian mech. Its shoulders was covered with a bone like material. Its limbs were long and gangly, almosy comical. Two odd organs were opening and closing from its thighs and Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the angels confused gaze.

"No need to play Sachiel. Kill it already."

The angel seems to hum and it steps on the Deathstalkers head. It starts pulling on the stinger, the Deathstalker screeching in pain, clawing at the Angel. And with a sickening squelch, the stinger was ripped from it socket, black blood spewing everywhere. Jaune walks over to the shocked pair and pushes them toward the others.

"No need to stare. You guys need to run. Like now…"

They open their mouths to question it but don't get the chance to when they hear furious screeching. Sachiel was picking the squirming Deathstalker up by its head, the spikes jutting from its elbow glowing. With a low groan, the spike showing spike shoots forward, piercing the Deathstalkers armor like it was paper. It screeches in pain, and Sachiel looks at it in annoyance before it throws the Grimm.

Jaune nods at the Angel, and Sachiel walks forward, large steps shaking the ground lightly. He grins to himself when he hears the Deathstalker release a dying screech and he finally pushes Ruby and Weiss to the staring group. Joan walks over to him, checking him for injuries and she sags in relief when there was none. Yangs partner was pointing at Sachiel with a shaking finger, yellow eyes wide with fear and her voice comes out in low, and scared. "A…ang…Angel!"

Jaune nods to her. "Yes. Sachiel is an Angel. But that's not important…" He turns around and narrows his eyes at the edge of the forest. Red eyes glared at them, most of them staring at the lax form of Sachiel.

"Grab your relics and head toward Beacon cliffs. We'll be behind you soon enough.." Jaune orders. They all stare at him and Pyrrha nods her head. "Yes. Run and live is a…grand idea." After she says this, the others seem to shake from their shock and begin running toward the cliffs. Jaune nods at them, and stares at the shocked eyes of Ruby. "Get going Crater face. I'll be right behind you.." And with that, he turns around and starts walking toward Sachiel.

Joan makes to follow him, when an A.T. field blocks her path. She looks up at the blank stare of Sachiel, eyes glowing with her aura. Sachiel doesn't seem to care and Jaune chuckles at the two. He looks to his twin. "Go and help them Joan. That Nevermore is going to be trouble. Don't worry..It'll take a lot more than a few Grimm to kill me.."

Joan looks at him, an internal feud being fought in her mind, and she nods at him. He watches with calm eyes as Joan turns around and takes off in a sprint. He waits for a few seconds, stretching his shoulders when she disappeared behind a small hill. He swings his head toward the small hoard marching out of the forest. Beowolves growled, Ursas rumbles, and Creeps moan at them. He cracks his knuckles, and looks up at Sachiel, the angel looking down at him. An unspoken agreement passes between them, Sachiels mask shifting to the side.

A new face starts growing in its place, eyes glowing with hellish hate. Jaune grins and slams his fists together. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

The group of 8 running toward the cliffs were silent, their minds still reeling from what they saw. They all stop when the ground shakes with the force of an earthquake. They look behind them, large cross shaped explosions rising high into the air. Ruby looks at them, and looks down at the ground. "Hey Yang?" Her sister looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "That was an…Angel, right?"

Hers sisters face turns grim and she nods her head 'yes'. Ruby looks at the ones running next to her, and she asks a question. "Then does that mean Jaune…is bad?" No one answers her immediately, Weiss answering after a few seconds. "Yes."

Ruby looks at her with hurt eyes, and Weiss clarifies. "Ruby..The Angels have destroyed entire cities, and not a single huntress has been able to stop them. If…he is the one controlling them, he is the one responsible for all those deaths. That makes him bad…"

The others take her words with various faces. Rin and Nora glance at each other, Yangs partner was shaking lightly as they ran. The only one not affected by it was Joan, her armored form keeping up with them. They all look at her, and Yang stops dead. The others do the same, and they watch as the blonde haired girl walks up to Joan. Joan regards her with a raised eyebrow, helmet hiding it from view.

"You're his sister?" Yang asks, her hair overshadowing her eyes. Joan doesn't answer, pushing past the girl and pulling out her longsword. They stare at her in confusion and she motions with her head to the sky. The Nevermore was circling around, its red eyes staring at them.

"The Nevermore will not allow us to leave without a fight."

The bird, almost as if it heard her, screeches and flies toward them. Its wings were pushing up gales of wind, the others firing their weapons at it. Bullets and explosions hit, but none seemed to deter the beast. As it draws closer, an explosions hits its eyes causing it to veer of course and returns to the skies. Ruby looks around the area.

"Find some cover!"

They all takes off over the hill, the sight of another set of ruins causing them to grin. The make it to the ruins, the Nevermore screeching in anger as they hid behind some high walls. Weiss looks around the corner and sees it land on a large column. "How are we going to take this thing down?"

Rin looks at their weapons and shakes her head in a bad gesture. "Our weapons aren't strong enough to pierce its feathers."

Blake, having calmed down from earlier, nods her head. "That and the thing can literally fire off enough feathers to cover this entire forest."

They all deflate at the info, Pyrrha frowning. "It's a daunting task…" Ruby hums from her spot behind the wall, and an invisible light bulb appears above her head. She leans forward. "I have a plan." The others look at her and she couldn't help the grin that formed on her mouth. This was going to be awesome!

 _After 5 minutes and planning and preparation_

Ruby grins in happiness as her plan comes together. Yang and Blake were distracting the Nevermore while the others prepared the 'slingshot'. The plan was to basically launched her with Weiss glyphs at the Nevermore, and by using her semblance to physically drag the Nevermore up the cliff, cutting off its head in the process. She smiles in glee as Weiss's glyph appears below her feet, the two columns next to them the stabilizers. Nora was next to them, firing grenades at the flying grimm, grinning all the while. Pyrrha was next to her, blocking the stray feathers fired their way.

She turns to Weiss, the heiress narrowing her eyes as she adjusted the glyph. Her cold eyes open and she regards her with a stare. "Are you sure this will work?" Ruby hums and grins. "Nope!"

Weiss's mouth drops open in shock and Ruby grins and looks forward. Yang and Blake land next to them, and Yang gives Ruby a smile. "You're up sis."

Ruby grins at her and nods, Weiss pulling the glyph back and Ruby waits. The Nevermore was flying around and it turns toward them, screeching in anger. Ruby smiles and yells. "Fire!"

And with a hum of energy, the glyph catapults her toward the Nevermore, Crescent Rose unfurled and ready. Ruby pulls it back, ready for the Nevermores neck when the giant bird flaps its wings at her. She blinks the action, but her eyes widen when the gale of wind hits her. The Nevermore must've guessed what they were going to do and knew flapping it wings would probably throw her off her target!

Her silver eyes widen when gravity takes hold and she starts falling toward the ravine under her. The Nevermore seeing this goes into a dive, mouth outstretched to eat her. Her life flashes before her very eyes, and she grabs Crescent rose and starts firing at the Nevermore. The rounds hit but don't damage the bird, its red eyes drilling into her very soul. She sees her friends firing at the Nevermore, trying to gets its attention but it didn't succeed. The Nevermore was close enough that she could smell its horrid breath. Just as it was about to devour her, it was pushed away by some large object.

She blinks in confusion and winces when her back hits something hard. It felt rubbery, but it held a warmth. Her silver eyes stares at the large arm keeping the Nevermore pushed against the cliff. It had yellow and white armor, skin a deep grey. She traces the arm to the owners head. A giant red optic was staring at her, the mechanical pieces shifting and narrowing at her. The head resembled a helmet, and she jumps in shock when a familiar voice echoes from the giant. " _Good thing I caught you when I did, eh Crater face_?"

Ruby finds her voice after a few seconds. "Jaune?"

The lumbering titans singular red eye seems to glow at this and it nods. She stands up shakily, staring at the large hand she was standing on. She looks around, the sight of a particular set of numbers on the giant. "00?" Ruby whispers in shock. This..this is one of the giants that fight against the angels. And this one in particular saved her mother's life.

She stumbles when the hand she was in starts to lower and before long she was in front of the others. Their eyes were wide with shock as they stared at the large mech. The giant places her on the ground next to her friends, Yang dashing over to her. Ruby didn't answer Yang's question as to if she was hurt, her attention solely on the giant standing over them. It stood up straight, the once giant Nevermore puny in comparison. It was screeching up a storm as it struggled against the giants grip and Jaunes voice echoes across the clearing. " _Oh will you shut up already?"_

And with a simple squeeze, the Nevermore was reduced to blood, and icor. The titan sized mech looks at them its head almost reaching the top of the cliff. It bends down, the others jumping back as it loomed over them.

" _Everybody okay?"_

After a few seconds, they all nod at the giant. It seems to sag in relief and its optic shrinks in surprise. " _Oh!I guess I better explain myself_."

It stands up to its full height, the group having to strain their neck to even see its head. " _My name is Jaune Mari Arc. I am the pilot for Eva units; 00, 01, 02, 03, 05, 06, 08, 09 and 13. I am the worlds first Huntsman, and quite possibly the strongest person on Remnant. I hope we can get along."_

And with that Eva unit 00, takes a small bow and brings its hand down. It stares at them and they blink when a large grey tube juts out of its neck. The tube opens up, an orange liquid spilling from it. They all watch as a figure stands in the tube and looks down at them. The grinning face of Jaune makes Joan gasp lightly and the others to stare in shock. He chuckles at their faces and throws his thumb up, pointing to the cliffs behind him. "Don't we have an initiation to finish?"

Chapter end.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope this was a good chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't really explained Jaunes powers yet have I? Well that'll be explained in the next chapter. I wish you all a good day and this is Luckyplains13, signing out.**


	3. First day and questions

Rwby and Evangelion crossover

Chp 3: Questions and the first day.

"Person or creature talking."

 _"_ _Person talking via speakers."_

 _'_ _Person or creature thinking.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: Hello guys and gals. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I hope the story has you guys interested. I probably haven't explained the story extremely well, and I apologize for this. I hope to clear up some of the plot holes with this chapter, so enjoy the chapter. I'll see you guys at the end!**

* * *

The lumbering form of Unit 0 slowly made its way toward Beacon academy, footsteps crushing trees as it walked. The students were in its hands, their eyes wide as they stared at the marvel of technology. Joan was sitting in the middle of the right hands palm, helmet to her side, and blue eyes staring at the large red eye of Unit 0. Nora was hanging off of one of the fingers, screaming her name to the high heavens. Rin was standing on the palm, trying and failing to coax the ginger from her spot.

Yang was sitting in the palm of the left hand, eyes forward and back straight. Her partner, Blake, was next to her form tense as the footsteps shook their whole bodies. Weiss was staring at the landscape as they passed blue eyes unreadable. Ruby and Pyrrha were staring at the head of the Eva and they all jump when Jaunes voice calls out to them. " _How's everybody doing?"_

Pyrrha looks around and glances at the others before yelling an answer. "We're fine!" Jaune chuckles from his place in the entry plug. "You don't need to yell. My sensors are rather strong." He watches as Pyrrha blushes and apologizes. He looks around the area and smiles when they were getting close to the academy. He looks down at the others, chuckling at Noras antics. He glances at Ruby, her silver eyes unnaturally heavy. She had her lips puckered and she looked as if she was fighting some mental battle.

 _"_ _Remnant to Ruby, you okay there Crater Face?"_

Ruby looks up at the large red optics of Unit 0, her face pensive. She opens her mouth and closes it before grabbing her cloak in her hands. She waves at him, the universal sign for 'get closer' clear. The Eva lurches to a stop, the others stumbling in his palms. They all turn to the Eva, confusion on their faces and they all blink when the Evas large head leaned toward them. Jaune watches from his seat in the entry plug, his confusion evident as he moves closer to Ruby. Once the Evas head was close enough, Ruby does something that surprises them all. She grabs the Evas large optic in a hug, and places a chaste kiss on its smooth glass. Jaune stares at the scene in front of him in shock, his face lighting up in embarrassment. While he wasn't the one whom was kissed, he could still feel her light lips press against Unit 0s optic.

She pulls back from her hug and looks at him, gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my mother…"

Realization dawns on him and he slaps his head. He looks down at Ruby."You're her daughter?"

Ruby nods at him and he hums, the Eva vibrating as it does the same. He shakes his head, and starts moving again, Beacon academy finally fully visible. There standing in front of the academy was a large, and he means large group of people. He stops and zooms in at them, groaning when he sees that it was the other students and teachers.

The others see the crowd and most of them whistle lowly.

"That's a lot of people." Yang laughs. The group agrees with her, Ruby squeaking in fear. Jaune sighs in annoyance and walks the Unit 0 over to the gathered crowd. The crowd back up a few feet, more than few of them snapping pictures with their scrolls. The Evas large steps kick up dust and with a fleshy squeak, Unit 0 places the group down. They jump from the Evas palms; Jaune making the Eva take a knee. He ejects the entry plug and waits for the LCL to drain, wincing as the sunlight glares through the plug door. He kicks the ladder down and starts sliding down it. After he was about halfway down, he jumps from it falling to the ground with a small 'woop'.

He hits the ground with a small explosion of dust and walks over to the group. They look at him with varying emotions; Joan was relieved at his appearance, Pyrrha much the same. Ruby was looking at him in awe, her silver eyes twinkling. Yang was giving him a glare, her lilac eyes narrowed dangerously. Her partner was staring at the deactivated Eva and him with slight fear. Nora was still gushing over the Eva, climbing across it feet like it was a jungle gym. Rin was trying to keep Nora under control, failing rather spectacularly.

He looks at them with a smile on his face and blinks when Osiris walks up to them. She was staring at the hunched Unit 0, her brown eyes unreadable. He raises an eyebrow at her gaze and coughs to get her attention. It succeeds, Osiris looking at him.

"It seems you decided to spice things up a bit…"

Jaune chuckles at her, his face smug. "Well of course! Can't make a good entrance without a giant biomechanical mech." The others look at him with raised eyebrows, Osiris returning her gaze to the Eva. He looks at the gathered crowd and smirks evilly. _'Let's surprise them, eh Liliel?'_

The black and white warped marble heats up on his chest, and he watches as the Eva starts sinking into the ground, everybody gasping at it. Ruby looks at him and points to it. "Jaune! The Eva is-…"

"It's okay. I'm just having it transported back to the base." Jaune answers and watches as the Evas head sinks below the shadow. The shadow that swallowed the Eva seems to burp lightly, before fading away. Jaune thanks Liliel in his head before looking to Joan. "The Relic?"

His twin blinks at him before pulling the golden rook from a pouch on her hip. The other partners do the same, Osiris looking at the relics for a few seconds before nodding. "The Relics have been retrieved. You all pass initiation." They cheer in happiness, Yang picking Ruby up in a hug. Nora does the same with Rin, and he nudges Joan with his elbow. The only one who didn't celebrate was Pyrrha, her smile happy but strained. Osiris sees this and nods to her. "Do not worry Miss Nikos, you shall be put on a team and will be given a partner as well."

The red haired Spartan smiles at this and nods in 'thanks'. Osiris's gaze turns to Jaune, the gaze causing Jaune to raises an eyebrow. She doesn't say a word and turns around.

"Team placements begin in half an hour. They shall be held in the auditorium. Take a rest until then."

And with that, she walks through the gathered crowd, her words sinking in. Jaune looks at her retreating form and nods to himself. He turns to the others. "I don't know about you guys but I need a nap…." He hears a few agreements a starts walking toward the academy. Joan follows him not a second after her longsword on her shoulder, armored hand gripping the blade and not the handle. As they pass through the large crowd, he sees a flash of blue hair and red eyes.

His eyes widen, his voice coming out in a whisper. "Lilith?" And with that the blue haired, red eyed figure fades to dust, the world seemingly erasing her existence. His twin stops and looks in the direction he was staring, eyes confused as to what he was staring at. He stops staring and continues his walk to the academy, gaze hard. He doesn't stop walking until he reaches the auditorium.

The other first years were mulling about, their gazes for once not on him. He finds a quiet bench in a dark corner and takes a seat, a boy in a sea of super powered estrogen. He leans his head against the wall behind him, vision blurring into a sea of colors. He sees Joan come through the auditorium doors, eyes looking for him. He raises an arm to catch her attention, smiling lightly when it does. He takes a deep breath, feeling oddly tired. He starts to close his eyes, barely hearing Joan call out his name as she got closer. He sees her concerned face just as his vision goes dark.

* * *

He forces his eyes open, wincing at how heavy they were and looks around. He was still in the auditorium, the first years still chatting away. Though a few of them were looking his way, their gazes confused and dare he say it…concerned? He rolls his head to the side, the concerned face of Joan gazing down at him, eyes noticeably shiny. He blinks slowly, the very action forming a headache. "What happened?" He asks.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Joan answers, and pushes him back down when he tried getting up. He looks around again, the others nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" He asks, shifting his body. Joan looks around, nodding to herself. "They decided to eat before coming here. You've been asleep for 15 mins." His eyes widen at that tidbit of information. 15 mins? It felt like days to him, and he sits up. Joan tries to push him back down, their position before finally clicking. Joan had his head in her lap, and he couldn't help but think how comforting it was. He groans lightly and stretches, bones popping in relief.

He rubs his eyes, and stands up. He takes a deep breath and smiles lightly. Other than feeling a little slow, his body felt energized. He looks at Joan, blue eyes twinkling lightly. His twin looks at him with confusion, face crinkled lightly. The scar on her cheek was rather pronounced as she did this, Jaune frowning lightly.

"Where'd you get that?" He asks, pointing to the scar. Joan blinks at his question, reaching up and tracing the scar. Her eyes dimmed a little and her face gained a small smile. "I..got this after you 'died'. It was during a training trip…"

He opens his mouth to ask another question, when the others walk into the auditorium. Ruby sees them and zips over, roses left in her wake. Jaune looks at her with a smile, her silver eyes twinkling. "Hey Jaune!"

He chuckles at her, reaching out to ruffle her hair. She squeals as he does this, the others walking over. When they reach them, Osiris walks appears on the auditoriums platform. The lights dim and she coughs lightly and begins the naming of the teams. He tunes most of them out, greeting the others as they watched. He catches the end announcement of some team called CRDL, a large woman wearing heavy armor walking off the stage. He blinks when his face shows up on a large screen behind Osiris. His face was joined by Joans, Pyrrhas, Rins and Noras and Osiris starts announcing their names. "Jaune Arc, Joan Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Rin, and Nora Valkyrie."

They walk up the stairs, Jaune sweating as he felt the literal stares of the gathered students. He felt like a piece of prime rib at a barbeque competition…He looks at Osiris, the five of them stood in a line, backs straight and shoulders squared. "You five retrieved the golden rook. You shall now be Team JJNPR or pronounced Juniper." She looks at him and a smirk forms across her face. "Led by Jaune Arc." He smile quickly descends into a frown and he raises an eyebrow at her. Okay, so he was going to be the leader…

"WHAT?!" He yells out. His eyebrow was twitching and he was glaring at the headmistress. She just smirks at him and the next team is announced. Joan puts a calming hand on his shoulder, Pyrrha doing the same. He takes a breath and his team take a few steps back, out of the lights. He watches as Ruby and the others walk up to the stage, Osiris smiling at the smiling girls. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao long. You 4 retrieved the golden knights. You shall here by called Team RWBY." The 4 girls smile at each other and Weiss seems to stand a little taller, a small on her lips. Osiris takes a sip of her coffee and looks to Ruby. "Led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. "Eh?" Yang punches her shoulder lightly, grinning at her younger sister. Ruby looks around the auditorium, face turning redder than her namesake. Jaune chuckles at her, clapping for the young reaper, his team following his action. After the clapping dies down, Osiris looks to the other students.

"I expect great things from you all and I wish you all a good day."

The gathered students clap and Osiris walks off of the stage. Jaune waits for a few seconds, and blinks when his scroll rings with a message. He pulls it out and reads the message. It was from Osiris and it read as following; _"Meet me in my office after finding your room."_

He raises an eyebrow at the message. What does Osiris need with him? He puts his scroll away, Joan eyeing him from the corner of her eyes. He glances at her and smiles lightly, his scroll ringing again; this time with their room number.

"We got our room number." He announces. The others smile, Nora jumping up and down in excitement. He laughs and the journey to their room begins!

 _After 15 mins of wrong turns and confusing maps._

Jaune grins and pushes their room open. The team 'ohhs' at their room; it was the size of a nice sized hotel room. 5 beds were placed in a single line, clean sheets smelling of new linen. A small kitchenette was in the left corner, the bathroom next to it. Nora jumps forward, bouncing on one of the beds.

"These beds are so comfy~~!" Nora yells in happiness, landing and snuggling into the beds soft confines. Jaune chuckles and throws his duffel onto one of the beds. Rin was looking at the kitchen. She seemed happy with it, if the small smile on her face was any indication. Pyrrha was looking at the bathroom, Joan doing the same. He smiles at the sight of the girls looking around the room and frowns when he remembered his meeting with Osiris. He sighs and stands up, making his way to the door.

Nora pops up in front of him, blocking his exit. "Where are you going Jauney?" He blinks and turns around, the other girls looking at him. Joan was watching him with eyes hard and ready to follow him. He sighs at this and answers. "The Headmistress wants to see me."

Pyrrha frowns at this. "Why would she want to see you?"

He gives her a look and she blinks and makes an 'oh' face. "It's about the Evas?" Joans eyes widen and she makes to grab her longsword. Jaune stops her with a quick A.T. field, Joan glancing at him. "Just me Joan." She opens her mouth to speak, Nora interrupting her.

"Ohhhh! Jauney, can I pilot the giant robot? Can I? Can I?"

Jaune looks at her, the mental image of her piloting an Eva causing him to shiver. The others do the same and he pats her head. She blinks at him in confusion, turquoise eyes still twinkling. "Maybe one day, Nora. One day…"

He looks up at Rin, mouthing the word 'no' to her; the silent ninja girl sighing in relief. He stops patting Nora's head and looks at them. "I'll be back in about an hour." And with that he walks out of the room. Once he was out of the room, his smile changes to a deep frown. He blinks when the door next to him opens. The wide eyed face of Ruby pokes her head out, silver eyes brightening at the sight of him.

"Oh hey Jaune! What are you doing out here?"

He stares at her in surprise. "Ruby? You're our neighbors?" Ruby smiles at him and steps out of the room. He stares at her pajamas, a snicker forming. Pink sleep pants with beowolves? The same idea on her shirt? Oh Ruby was just too cute~~~.

He shakes his head and answers her question. "I'm heading to the Headmistress's office." Ruby gained a worried face. "Are you in trouble?" He shakes his head at her.

"No. She just wants to talk."

She sags in relief, and he raises an eyebrow when she starts twirling her foot. She looks up at him, silver eyes showing something he didn't expect. She was showing him gratitude. She opens her mouth and speaks. "I…know I said it before but…thank you. Thank you for saving my mother."

He smiles at her and pats her head. "There's no need to thank me." Ruby smiles at him and nods. He starts walking away, throwing his hand up in a farewell. He stops when Ruby screams at him. "You'll always be a hero to me! No matter who tells you different."

He smiles at this and continues his walk. That…was incredibly childish. But he couldn't lie…that made his whole week.

 _At Osiris's office_

Osiris blinks when the elevator leading to her office dings and opens. Her faithful assistant, Glynda, walks out followed by the person she wanted to speak with. Jaune walks toward her, eyes gazing at her office. She waits for a few seconds, watching as Jaune closes his eyes seemingly losing himself to the sound of gears moving. She smiles at his calm face and blinks at the smile. It was soft, filled with happiness and a small touch of pride.

"Seems some ones happy.." She calls out. Jaune snaps out of his reverie and turns to her, smile still on his face. "Is is that obvious?" She smiles at him, nodding. Jaune rubs the back of his head, mouth still set in a happy grin.

Jaune walks up to Osiris, the smile on his face leaving. Osiris seeing his change of mood nods. "Do you know why you were called here?"

He snorts at her. "I'd take a hazard and guess it's about Unit 0?" She nods at him and pushes a button on her desk. A holographic display comes into view, Jaune raising an eyebrow when a news page comes up. He looks at the picture of Unit 0, and blinks when another screen pops up. Osiris groans from her chair an action mirrored by Glynda. He raises an eyebrow. "What? What's happening?"

"That is the general of the Atlas military." Osiris explains, rubbing her forehead. Jaune blinks and groans as well. The general of Atlas was an upstanding military man, respected by the masses and well known for being fair and reasonable. But he was also a douche…. He looks at them, eyebrow raised. "How'd you guys meet him?"

Glynda groans. "He's an old friend. How about you?"

"I pilot giant biomechanical mechs the size of 1 of their prized ships. How do you think I know him?" Jaune replies. They stop talking when the extra page opens up, showing the Atlas general himself. He was a gruff man, face angular and hardened. His black hair had lines of silver through it, hard blue eyes staring at Osiris. _"Osiris….Why was one of the most wanted technologies seen in front of your academy? And why was the pilot not detained once they got out of the it?"_

Osiris sighs into the air. "James….The pilot is a student of mine and as such, will not be detained." The man on the other side of the screen narrows his eyes at her. Jaune stares at the man, waiting for the mans reaction.

 _"_ _What do you mean that they are one of your students?"_

Osiris smirks, the sight of the generals narrowed eyes comical to her. She leans forward; hand on her chin and a small smile on her face. "What do you think it means James?" Jaune watches the two people stare at each other, looking to Glynda for help. She sighs and walks in front of the screen. She raises her hand and slaps Osiris upside the head. The silver haired woman takes it in stride and the general opens his mouth to say something when Glynda shuts him up with a glare.

Glynda frowns at the two silent adults, face resembling an annoyed mother; who just broke up her children's fight. Osiris coughs and nods to him. He raises an eyebrow and walks around her desk, standing where the general can see him. The mans eyes narrow and after a few seconds, widen.

"James-" Osiris begins, pointing at him. "-I would like you to meet the pilot of the Evas." And with that Jaune grins and waves. "Yo."

The generals' face was completely gobsmacked, his eyes twitching and his mouth dropping open. Jaune waits for a few seconds and the general clears his throat. He seems to search for something, his face hard and after a few seconds, it softens. _"Osiris, if this is a game, I'll-"_

"This is no game James. The young man in front of you is the pilot of the Evas. I swear this on my name and place as the Headmistress of Beacon academy." Osiris declares voice firm and without waver. Jaune looks at her in surprise. She would swear on her place as Headmistress? He smiles at her appreciating the gesture, but the person who seemed shocked was the general. He was staring at Osiris, eyes wide with shock and after a minute of silence, they shrink back to normal size.

The general looks at him and nods. _"If Osiris is willing to swear on that, you must be the true pilot.."_ Jaune smiles and shifts from foot to foot. "Yeah. So then, what do you need with me?"

The general looks at him for a few seconds and straightens his hair. The generals eyes harden once more and with a small smile, he looks at him. _"My name is James Ironwood. I am the general of the Atlas military and from what Osiris has said, you are the first male on Remnant to have an active aura and are the pilot of the…Evas?"_ The last part was said with a small amount of confusion. Jaune his head in annoyance. "Okay. Let's get a few things straight; giant biomechanical mechs=Evangelions. The other giant beings=Angels. Got it?" He waits for a few seconds, getting head nods as an answer and he shakes his head.

"Good." He looks at General Ironwood. "Continue." The man takes a breath and continues. _"As I was saying. I would like to you to give the-"_

Jaune interrupts him once more. "If you're going to ask me to give the Atlas military an Eva, you're an idiot." Osiris and Glynda stare at him in confusion before turning to the General. His mouth was pressed in a thin line, his eyes hard.

 _"_ _Do you know what that technology-"_

"Oh, I know exactly what that technology could do for Remnant. And that's exactly why Atlas, nor any other kingdom is getting an Eva." Jaune answers, voice hard. General Ironwood stares at him, the videos feed sputtering for a few seconds. Jaune doesn't wait for the General to continue.

"The answer is still no. I will not give the Atlas military an Eva."

The good General fumes at this and opens his mouth to speak. Osiris jumps in, to probably stop the yelling match that was about to begin. "James. You have your answer. We shall talk later." She pushes a button, the video chat with the General ending. Jaune looks to Osiris, the silver haired woman leaning back into her chair. Glynda sighs from her side and turns to him.

"James is a good man. He wants what is best for Remnant and its people."

Jaune sighs and rolls his neck. "Yeah." He looks over to Osiris. The headmistress was humming to herself, finger tapping against the wood of her desk. She looks up at him and blushes lightly.

"Oh.." She coughs. "My apologies. I brought you here to ask you a question; how are you feeling?"

Jaune blinks at her in surprise. That was what this was about. He ponders the question for a few seconds, finding his answer.

"I'm feeling-" He stops, thinking of a word. "-rather….happy actually,"

Osiris and Glynda blinks at his answer. He was happy? They stare at him, gauging his face. A small smile was on his lips, eyes soft and twinkling, cheeks and face jolly. By his face, he was telling the truth. He looks at them, confusion dancing across his face. His stare causes them to blink and blush. Osiris looks at him. "That's good." She smiles at him and Jaune sees the questioning look in her eyes. He takes a breath and explains.

"Its hard to explain… I have a lot on my shoulders. Piloting the Evas, facing the Angels, running a base, and so much more. It's not easy. But when I came here, I got to see my sister. I get to make new friends, I get to experience new things, and before long, I'll see the rest of my family."

He smiles softly at that. He looks behind them, staring through the window. His eyes turn sharp. "And maybe, just maybe…this will become a second home…"

And with that, he turns from the window and walks over to the elevator. Osiris nor Glynda make a move to stop them, eyes following him. He stands in the elevator and does something that surprises them. He bows to them, the elevator doors closing. The elevator dings and Osiris looks to Glynda. The green eyed disciplinarian was staring at the door and she hums in thought. Osiris raises an eyebrow at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That boy is…odd." Glynda answers, her green eyes narrowing. Osiris blinks at her? Jaune was odd? She agrees with her but what part of him is odd. She voices her question, Glynda turning to her a thoughtful frown on her face. "His personality is…inconsistent. At some points he's cocky and arrogant. Sometimes he is vicious, almost beast like in his temper. And at others, he is soft spoken, shy, almost withdrawn."

She trails off, crossing her arms. Osiris stares at her, and looks outside the window behind her. Glynda had a point. Jaunes personality was rather inconsistent and the thought of it worried her. She closes her eyes, and nods after a few seconds. The question of Mr. Arcs mental stability would be answered in time, and as of now, he seemed stable. She stands up and exits her office, Glynda following her.

This year was going to be interesting.

 _Next day._

Jaune stretches, his bones popping in relief. He pulls his blazer over his shoulders, buttoning it up. He looks himself over in the bathroom mirror, smiling lightly. He had received his uniform that morning, delivered by an automated robot. The black jacket and pants were comfortable, the golden trim shining. He fiddles with the red tie, the fabric a noose in his eyes. The one odd thing about it though, was that the uniform fit perfectly. How in Liliths name did they get his measurements? He shrugs it off, and leans against the bathroom counter. After a few minutes, a knock echoes from the door. Noras voice comes through it. "We're done Jauney!"

He pushes himself up and opens the door, the sight causing him to smile. His team was standing around, fixing their own uniforms. The red plaid skirts hung around the middle of their thighs, their black jackets the same as his. Pyrrha had black stockings covering her legs, the thin fabric seemingly going on forever. She notices his staring and blushes brightly, ponytail swaying with her. Jaune does the same after a minute, looking top the others. Nora didn't have the stockings, her smooth legs shown to all and mouth grinning at him. Rin was next to her, and much like Pyrrha had black stockings covering her legs.

He smiles at her, the uniform suiting the quiet ninja. Her eyes look at him, and she nods to her right. He follows her nod and covers his mouth to stop the laugh from escaping. Joan, his twin, was standing next to Rin, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Joan was never very girly, but the sight of her in a skirt made his day. She was fiddling with said skirt, trying to pull it further down. He looks at them and nods.

"We look good…"

The girls agreed with him, and Pyrrha blinks at him. She walks over and straightens his tie, bending down lightly. Jaune watches her do it and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry. I suck at fixing ties." The red haired Spartan smiles and shakes her head. "It's fine." She finishes and stands up. Joan was glaring at Pyrrha for some reason, blue eyes like glaciers.

The red haired Spartan feels the glare and returns one of her own, green eyes sharpening to points. Jaune winces at the stare and they all blink when Weiss's voice screams from next door. "It's 8:55 you dunce! We're going to be late!"

Jaune pales and looks at his scroll. He dashes out of the room, yelling behind him. "Leg it people!" The others quickly follow, and Jaune grins when they catch team RWBY. Ruby looks at him and smiles, laughing at the situation. He joins her, laughing as they run through toward their first class of the day. They pass Osiris and Glynda, the former waving at them. He returns the wave, continuing the rush to their first class.

* * *

Jaune looks around the classroom. He recognized a few faces but other than that, most of the faces blurred together. The classrooms door opens and the teacher walks in. Jaunes eyes widen at the teacher. He was a rotund man, beady eyes and white hair shining. A large moustache covered his upper lip, the sight of it causing a few of the girls to make noises of disgust. The mans red uniform reminded him of something but he couldn't place it.

The man coughs the students solely focused on him. He speaks, voice boisterous and loud. "Hello students! My name is Peter Port and I am your Grimm studies professor."

Many of the students start whispering to each other at this and the man waits for a few seconds. "Now many of you may be skeptical of me being the professor but I am a former military man. I belonged to the 28th expeditionary forces and received cybernetic implants."

Jaune nods with this, attention elsewhere. He knew the man from somewhere, but for the life of him couldn't place the man anywhere. _'Sarge would probably know the man…'_

And with that single thought, the man's identity became clear. He jumps up and points to the professor. "Holy….You fought with Sarge!" The Professor looks at him with a raised eyebrow, moustache crinkled.

"Mr. Arc, I fought with a great many men. You will have to be a little more specific."

Jaune nods and gives Sarge full name. "Nicholas Foster." The professors face lights up at the name, and Jaune swore he saw the professors shoulders stiffen. "Nicholas Foster? You know the Captain?"

"Yeah." Jaune answers, taking his seat. The other students were looking at him in confusion, many of the girls taking a few pictures. "He goes by the nickname 'Sarge' now. He's in Vacuo."

Professor Port blinks at this. "Vacuo? That's where he's been?" Jaune nods and pulls out his scroll. He quickly finds Sarges number and dials it. After a few rings, the gruff face of the older man comes up. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and Jaune grins at him. "Hey Sarge. Guess who I just found?"

The man raises an eyebrow at him and Jaune waves Professor Port over and hands him the scroll. Jaune hears Sarge spit out the coffee he was drinking and stutter out in shock. _"Peter Port?"_

The professor nods and gives Jaune a smile before walking over to his desk. Jaune blinks at the board behind then professor. There were detailed drawings of Grimm, most of them highly informative and Pyrrha, whom was sitting next to him, taps his shoulder. "What was that about?"

He smiles and pulls out a notebook. "I know the professors old captain. The man is my Sub-Commander and let's just say, Sarge needs a few friends." Pyrrha looks at him in confusion and he promises to explain it later. He looks up to the board and starts copying the pictures and notes on the board, smiling when Pyrrha quickly starts doing the same. He looks at his friends, chuckling when he sees Ruby and Yang goofing off. His smile turns into a frown when he spies Weiss's annoyed face and turns back to his notes.

 _Next class_

Jaune stares at the bespectacled woman in front of him. Her green hair was tussled, uncombed. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, her face angular and smooth. The white dress shirt hung onto her shoulders, wrinkled and unkept. The black dress pants hugged her legs just right. She was tall, probably as tall as his twin. 1The woman was drinking from a thermos, body literally vibrating with energy. The board behind her had papers taped to it, maps and documents placed in orders.

"Hello class. I am your Remnant history teacher, Beatriz Oobleck."

Her voice was light, and fast; but it held a certain firmness to it. She dashed around the room, faster than his eyes could follow. He stares when a piece of paper seems to magically appear on his desk. It was the classes syllabus, blinking when professor Oobleck appers in front of him. He looks up, blushing when the professor leans forward, her shirt barely covering her cleavage.

"Mr. Arc.." She speaks, catching his attention. "While you are the first male on Remnant to have an aura, I expect you to contribute to this class and for you to do the work."

Jaune nods at her, Joan glaring at him as his blush dies down. "Of course professor."

She nods at his answer and zips back to her desk. She pulls out a book and motions for the students to do the same. Joan, who was his neighbor, gets her book out. Jaune quickly follows and skims over the table of contents. When he was done, his face was set in a snicker. Joan seeing his snicker asks him about it. He answers with a smug grin.

"Some of this crap is false. Not all of it, but a decent portion of it. I probably know more about humanities history then her." He glances at the professor. "Probably…"

Joan raises an eyebrow at the last part but shrugs. Jaune leans forward, head propped up by his hands. He watches as the professor dashes around the room, pointing to her board and explaining parts of it. He literally feels his eyes start to slowly separate, trying to follow the green haired professor.

He shakes his head, vision returning and before long, he makes a game of guessing where the professor will appear next. Near the classroom door? Nope, on the stairs to his immediate right. She zooms by again, Jaune guessing her desk. He silently cheers when he was right, blinking when the classroom bell rings. He checks the time, whistling as time had seemingly passed by in a blink of an eye.

He stands up, following the girls out of the room. Yang grins, placing her hands behind her head. "Well….that was interesting." Ruby makes a noise of agreement, looking down at her scroll. "Our next class is…Combat training with Miss Goodwitch."

Jaune blinks and looks down at his scroll. Yep, that was the next class for them. He looks over to the girls and smiles. "You guys go ahead. I'll go and change into my gear."

Some of the girls blush at what he was hinting at. Weiss coughs into her hand and waves him away, Jaune chuckling before making his way to his locker. Joan makes to follow Jaune, Nora grabbing her arm in a lock. Her blue eyes stare down at Nora, nearly glaring at her when Jaunes voice echoes. "Stay there Joan!"

The tall girls shoulders slump, face drooping in sadness. The others giggle at her, Pyrrha pulling the tall female knight by the arm. Nora dashes forward prancing to their next class, Rin sighing. Pyrrha walks behind them, smiling serenely. This is what she had been missing; the lighthearted conversations; the smiling faces of her friends. She blinks at the word 'friend' and nods to herself, jogging to catch up to them. Yes, these people were her friends.

* * *

Joan stares at her classmates, arms crossed. Many of them were already in their combat gear, a few of them checking their weapons. Pyrrha stood next to her, laughing at Ruby; whom was dashing around the room gushing about the students weapons. Weiss was behind her, trying and failing to rein the hyperactive reaper in, to the humor of Yang. She hums, noise catching the attention of Pyrrha.

"Something wrong?" The red-haired Spartan asks. Joan jumps lightly and looks at her. "No. Just…thinking…"

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow at her, green eyes dancing. "Thinking? About your brother, I assume?"

The blush that crosses Joans face causes Pyrrha to giggle. The noise makes Joan turn her head, embarrassed. The door to the classroom opens, Goodwitch walking through them. The classroom goes dead silent, the presence of the vice headmistress suffocating them. The bell rings, signaling that class had begun and the woman stands in front of the class. She was standing on the sparring ring, lights focused solely on her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am your combat instructor."

Her mouth opens to continue, the classroom door slamming open. Heads turn to the door, the form of Jaune walking through it. He was wearing his normal attire, mouth set in a grin. The thing that caught everybody's attention was the 4 beings floating around him. They were elliptical beings, blue tendrils extending from their heads. They looked like floating jellyfish, their forms orbiting around Jaune, tendrils billowing and contracting. He waves at the class, the 4 beings stopping in place.

"Sup."

The class stares at him, a few of the girls squealing lightly at his appearance. Miss Goodwitch narrows her eyes at Jaune, the boy staring back with a raised eyebrow. The teacher takes notice of his attire, agreeing with his choice.

"Welcome to Combat class Mr. Arc. I hope you will make it on time next class."

Jaune nods his head. "Of course, Miss Goodwitch. I had a difficult time finding a place to change." Some of the girls in the class blush at the thought, Yang chuckling. Ruby had a light dusting on her cheeks, Pyrrha was much the same. Joan was probably the only one not affected, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Jaune walks over to them, face set in a small smile.

"What'd I miss?"

Weiss answers him, a surprisingly low amount of arrogance in her voice. "Just the introduction." The heiress cold blue eyes traced the floating beings orbiting around him, eyebrow raised. He looks around, the same unspoken question on the girls faces. Nora was trying to catch one of them, face pouting when they would dance around her hands.

"These little guys,-" He raises his hand toward the floating jellyfish like beings, their movements slow and methodical. "- are RS Hopper drones. They serve a defensive and offensive purpose for Evangelion unit 13."

"Eva unit 13?" Blake asks. Jaune nods at her.

"Yep. Unit 13 is one of the few Evas not to be seen by the public."

The conversation is cut short when Miss Goodwitch announces that they were going to be sparring. Jaune frowns to himself, Joan walking past him, most of the students heading to the nearby locker rooms to change. He takes a seat on a nearby chair, leaning into it with a sigh of relief. The chair was oddly comfortable, the Hopper drones flying in the air above him, almost hypnotically. After 5 minutes of waiting, he was nearly asleep when the class return in their combat gear.

He looks at his team, smiling at them as they approached. Joan was in her armor, longsword hanging by her side. Nora was giggling, swinging Magnhild like it was a toy. Rin was behind her, dodging and ducking under the large hammer. Pyrrha was behind them, bronze and red armor shining brightly. Team RWBY walks in behind them, their bright colors automatically catching everybody's attention. He waves at them, Ruby dashing over next to him. She starts gushing about using her baby in the spars. Yang chuckles at her younger sister, rubbing the little reapers head.

He watches with a fond smile, remembering when he would do the same for Isabelle. They all quiet down when Miss Goodwitch announces the first match. He watches the match, nodding to himself when it ended. He blinks in surprise when his face come up next, his opponent some light brown haired girl in armor. He looks at her for a few seconds, trying to remember her name.

"Will Jaune Arc and Catherine Winchester please come to the arena?"

Jaune raises an eyebrow at his opponent, and stands up from his seat. He turns to his friends, surprised at their worried gazes. Joans eyes were narrowed, reaching for her sword. She drew the large weapon, handing it to him with a frown. He chuckles at her and waves the weapon away.

"Trust me…I got this in the bag."

The 4 drones that were orbiting him, stopped in the air and floated up to the stage. As he ascended to the stage, his opponent becomes clear. Catherine Winchester was a tall, twin tailed auburn haired girl, whose body was covered in heavy metal armor. A large mace was on her shoulder, the sharp flanges a dark black. A deep red jewel was located in the middle, the light causing it to shine.

He makes it to the stage, willing the 4 hopper drones back to him. They float back to him their forms shimmering for a second. The girl takes a step forward, face set in a smirk, a light blush on her cheeks. "So you're the pilot of those giant mechs?"

"That I am." He answers, the girl grinning just a little wider at this. He watches as the girl swings the mace to the floor, wincing lightly when it cracked the arena floor. He shrugs his shoulders, bending his knees in preparation for the battle. Professor Goodwitch seeing the two of them ready, raises her hand, the class going silent.

"Begin!"

The first one to move was Catherine, her large form dashing across the arena, faster than what he expected. She brings her mace up to smash his head, 2 Hopper drones blocking it with their AT fields. The sight of the fields causes some of the class to gasp, Jaune smiling. Catherine seeing her mace be stopped dead pulls back and swings it again, the drones blocking it again. Jaune wills the drones to attack, the drones releasing an unsettling human scream. The remaining two drones fly at Catherine, AT fields slamming into the ground around her. She jumps back dodging the screaming drones, debris hitting her body. Jaune stands a little straighter, the drones returning to his side. He looks at his aura meter, nodding at the slight dent in his own. Catherine's aura was barely touched, a sliver missing. He nods to himself and walks toward her, face hard. He wills his aura to his legs, disappearing in the eyes of the class. He reappears above Catherine, leg raised to drop kick the girl. His leg hits the metal of her mace, the force of it pushing the girl down. He jumps back, barely dodging the girls' fist. He lands in a crouch, cart wheeling backwards as Catherines mace slams in the place he was just in. His coat flutters down behind him and he stares at the girl, mind racing.

 _'_ _She's strong, heavily armored, and faster than I thought.'_

He stares at Catherine for a few seconds, nodding to when he comes up with a plan. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Catherine, seeing him do this, takes the opportunity to run at him, mace raised high.

"Bad time to meditate, Huntsmen!"

She slams it down, eyes widening when 4 hands stop it. Wait a minute….4?! The smirking face of Jaune stares up at her, an extra set of arms jutting from under his normal pair. The extra pair of arms is slightly longer than his normal pair, skin an unsightly pale white. The shirt covering his chest was ripped, the sight of the extra arms causing the class to erupt in whispers and gasps.

Jaune chuckles at the shocked face of Catherine, and slowly pushes the mace up. He feels Catherine try to push him back, putting a little extra strength behind his pushing.

"This fight was rather…enlightening.."

He says this with a little happiness, standing to his feet. Catherine's eyes widen as he stands up, her face slowly looking up. Before the fight, Jaune was 5'9 inches and rather lanky. He was still lanky, but he was now standing at a whopping 6'5 inches. Jaune looks down at Catherine, taking a small amount of pleasure in his temporary height. He bends his fingers around the shaft of the mace, smiling down at Catherine.

"Thank you for this fight."

"Huh…What do you mea-" Catherine asks. Her answer was kick to her armored chest, the force causing her to release her trusted mace. Her body skips across the ground, rolling to her feet after a few skips. She stares at Jaune, her trusted mace being tossed in the air and caught like a baby. The extra set of arms were moving in tandem with Jaunes normal ones, the sight odd. She looks up at her aura, eyes widening. That kick had dropped her into the yellow, bordering on the red.

"Huh..I thought that kick would do it."

She turns to her right, the face of Jaune right next to hers. The girl jumps, face blushing and she tries to stand up. She hits her mace while she does this, blinking when a fist appears above her head. She winces when the fist gets closer and blinks when the fist lightly bonks her head.

She looks up, Professor Goodwitch calling the match. "Winner: Jaune Arc." She turns to the class, giving Jaune the chance to give Catherine a hand. She stares at the hand…wells hands in front of her, grabbing his normal one and letting him pull him up. He hands her mace back, smiling at her. "That was a nice fight. Sorry about the whole…take your mace thing."

She looks at him and nods, blinking when he starts to shrink. She watches as his extra arms start to recede back into his body, their skin seemingly melting into his body. He shrinks down to his normal size, smile never leaving his face. They both turn to the professor as she informs the class of what happened.

"As you can see class, Ms. Winchesters aura had dropped into the red, thus making Mr. Arc the winner."

She turns to Jaune and Catherine, nodding to them. The two nod back and walk off the stage, Jaune smiling when he hears Catherine mumble under her breath _'Good match'._ He smiles and makes his way back to his seat, his friends looking at him with wide eyes and mouths open. He raises an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"You…had 4 arms?" Joan questions, eyes trailing his body. He blinks at the question, slapping his head.

"Oh yeah…Guess I didn't mention that Eva unit 13 has 4 arms?" He says while rubbing the back of his head. The annoyed faces of the girls make him wince, Ruby the only one who didn't seem to care. The 4 hopper drones fade back into existence, their…existence seemingly forgotten in the shock of his extra arms. Jaune smiles at the drones, and with a wave of his hand; they disappear in a flurry of lights. He takes a seat next to Joan, smiling as the next fight begins.

"I'll explain during lunch.." Joan and Pyrrha raise eyebrows at that, but nod at this. Jaune looks at his team and team RWBY, sighing happily. This day was starting off wonderfully! How could it go wrong?

* * *

He waits for the rest of the girls to sit down, waving to a few as they walk past whispering. He stares down at his lunch; a Salisbury steak with gravy mixed with spicy steak sauce, mashed potatoes and corn. He takes a bite of his steak and gravy spicey mix, humming in delight at the flavor. He opens his eyes, blinking at the girls faces. They were staring at him, eyebrows raised, Joan giving him a pointed look.

"Oh.."

He places his fork down, and smiles. "So what do you want to know?"

Ruby's hand flashes into the air. "Can I have an Eva?" Nora's eyesenand she nods along with Ruby, their eyes shining. He stares at them, the scenario of the two of them in Evas playing in his mind. He and Rin pale at the thought of Nora in an Eva, shaking his head. "No."

Their faces drop. "Awww…Why not?" Nora asks. He looks at them, eyes dashing to the others. They were also interested in his answer. He nods and begins.

"In order to pilot an Eva, certain criteria's must be met. And since you asked, this gives me a chance to explain my semblance." He coughs into his hand, preparing himself for the discussion to come. He opens his eyes, the girls shivering lightly at how…cold his eyes had become. He looks over to Joan and chuffs lightly.

"What do you know of the town of Ansel?"

To his surprise, Rin answers. "Ansel was a large settlement in the western frontier of Vale and was destroyed by a Class 3 Grimm hoard." Blake speaks next. "It was also where the first Angel was spotted." Jaune nods and begins.

"Ansel is our hometown." He motions to Joan, his twins faces somber. "Do you remember when I was eaten by Zeruel?" Joan nods, eyebrow raised.

Yang, who was taking a sip of water, spits it out. "You were _eaten_?" Jaune nods and opens his mouth to continue when Yang grins and asks. "How did that end?"

"Not the way you're thinking.." Jaune deadpans. He watches as Yangs grin falls and waits for any other interruptions. When none came, he 'humphs' and continues. " Zeruel, the first angel to be seen, ate me and transported me to the base in which I have been for the last 2 years. When I awoke, I made my way through the base and came upon the first Eva I have ever piloted; Unit 2."

"Unit 2?" Pyrrha asks. He opens his mouth to answer, when Ruby answers for him. "Unit 2! The red and yellow Eva that walked through the Atlas' 4th barricade."

Jaune blinks at her and looks at her for a few seconds. Ruby blushes at his gaze and shrinks into her seat. "Yeah. That's the one." He admits, looking over at Weiss. The heiress was glaring at her salad and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Eva unit 2 was the first Eva I had ever piloted and it was the one in which my aura was unlocked. " He smiles at the memory. He reaches into his right jacket pocket, and pulls out something that surprised the girls at the table. It was a small doll; handcrafted by the way it looked. The doll resembled Jaune to a degree, the button eyes and burlap skin adorable. Blake decides to question the doll.

"Why do you have a doll of yourself in your pocket?"

Jaune jumps at her, face stretching with a smile. "A few of the soldiers at my base have kids, and more than 1 have given me little gifts. Pro for being the pilot of giant robots." He chuckles to himself, and narrows his eyes. "And this little doll, is going to help me show my semblance."

He places the doll on the table, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the others in the cafeteria. He places his hand on the dolls head, closing his eyes a light glow surrounding his body. The glow travels down his arm and into the doll, and he pulls his hand away. When Jaune opens his eyes, he looks at the doll and with a smile, says.

"Evangelion unit Doll, march!"

They watch as the dolls body twitches, and gasps echo as the doll stands up and salutes Jaune. Ruby releases a squee and they watch as the doll marches over to Joans lunch tray, grabbing her fork. It brandishes it like a rifle and starts marching around the table like a soldier on guard duty. Nora and Ruby squeal and start gushing over the doll, Yang watching iot with a raised eyebrow. "Your semblance is…making a doll come alive?"

"No.." Jaune chuckles. "My semblance allows me to take a piece of my soul and implant it into an inanimate object and control that object. I breathe life into them." He motions for the doll to return to him, Nora and Ruby 'ahhhhing' when it leaves it post and returns to his hand. Jaune touches the dolls head, its form slumping to the tables, lifeless. "And that is how I can pilot the Evas." Jaune clarifies. They all look at him in confusion, Rin raising an eyebrow.

"How does your semblance allow you to pilot an Eva?" She asks. He looks up to Joan, his twins eyes just as confused.

"Evas…need a soul in order to work. And you're probably wondering why they do?" He asks. He receives head nods, and starts explaining. "The Evas were made to combat the Angels. But the Angels had something the Evas didn't.."

He raises his hand, the increasingly familiar hexagonal A.T. field appearing. "The Angels had this; an A.T. field."

Yang raises her hand, Jaune raising an eyebrow. "Whats an A.T. field?"

"An A.T. field is the light of a beings soul. A place that shall never be intruded. It is the precursor to what we know as Aura. And to me? It a lot better than aura.." He wills the A.T. field forward, the field expanding. "Go ahead..Touch it."

Ruby takes the first chance, hand reaching up, silver eyes widening when her hands touches it and stops. "It's solid?" She questions. The girls made noises of confusion and touch the field, faces shocked. "Yep. It is a nigh impenetrable shield, an unstoppable spear, and the very light of a beings soul. And with them, the Angels had a leg up on humanity."

He wills the A.T. field away, the girls moaning in sadness. "And with the A.T. fields, the Angels couldn't be stopped. The only way to counteract the A.T. fields, was to use an A.T. field. Something about the 2 beings souls battling each other and cancelling each other out."

He looks around the cafeteria, eyes narrowing at some of the other huntresses leaning in to listen. He growls lowly, the noise scaring off a few of the ease dropping girls. He turns back to the others, clearing his throat. "The Evas needed an A.T. field, but the only beings that had an A.T. field were ones with a soul. So, a compromise was made; they implanted a human soul into each and every single one of the Evas."

The girls gasped, faces paling. Pyrrha seemed to be the most appalled. "That…seems awfully horrible."

"Oh, it is." Jaune agrees. "I'm not telling you guys the full story, for various reasons, but there was a war between humanity and the Angels. And at the end of the war, the souls within the Evas' left….leaving behind empty husks."

Jaunes voice takes a somber tone at the end, eyes dulling into a deep faded blue. Joan grabs his shoulder the light returning to his eyes. He ignores their concerned looks, and continues. "But the Evas have a mind, and a will but no soul to drive it. Kind of like the Grimm; empty emotions, empty directives. I plant a piece of my soul into the Evas, giving them a 'soul' and in return, I can pilot them." He opens his mouth to continue when his scroll rings. He pulls the scroll out, eyes widening. "I got to take this."

He stands up and walks out of the cafeteria, the girls watching him.

"Well…that was enlightening." Blake mumbles. They agree with her, Weiss narrowing her eyes, and taking a bite of her salad. Yang looks at the group and sighs.

"Okay. Anybody want to say anything?"

"How can we trust him?" Weiss asks. They look at her, Joans hand gripping the table to the point of it cracking. "He's not being very forthcoming with information and who knows what piloting those things has done to his mind."

"You listen here Schnee.." Joan growls out, getting shut off when something catches her attention. There, landing out in courtyard was 2 bullheads. While odd, it wasn't completely unheard of, but the symbols on the side of the bullheads causes her to sweat.

"Son of a motherfucking bitch.." Joan mutters, Ruby gasping at her. They turn to look at what she was, Rin blinking and asking. "Hey..isn't that…"

Joan doesn't answer, dashing out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. The bullheads had landed, the one on the right opening its bay doors slowly. Black figures jump from the bullheads stomach, weapon aimed at the surrounding area. Their armor was pitch black, red strips running down their arms and thighs. The metallic gas mask hid their faces, 20 men pointing weapon toward the school and subsequently, her. If the soldiers noticed her, they didn't show it. The figure stepping out behind them was what really caught her attention.

Anna, their elder sister, stepped out, virtually unchanged. The only difference was the eye patch covering her left eye, green eyes glaring at the school. The other bullhead opens up, Amelia Arc stepping out, her blonde hair bright as ever. Her father steps out behind her mother, red hair a welcoming sight. Her mother's face was hard, set in stone. The others join her, looking at the gathered soldiers and her mother in confusion.

"Why is the RSS here?!" Weiss hisses out. Pyrrha steps forward, green eyes narrowing at her mother. Her eyes widen and she looks at Joan, seeing the resemblance.

"They are more than likely hear for my brother." Joan answers. Ruby makes a noise of confusion and asks. "Jaune? Why would they want him?"

"Yeah. And who's the chick at the other bullhead?" Yang asks. Joan growls, her aura flaring to life. "That is my mother and father. And 2 years ago my brother, in their eyes, died." She points to Anna, finger lightly shaking. "And that is Anna Arc, one of our elder sisters. She is also the General of the RSS SS devision."

They all stare at the gathered soldiers and Arc family, Nora tilting her head in confusion. "But Jauney is alive? Why did they think he died?"

Rin clarifies for Nora. "He was eaten by an Angel. They probably think he's an imposter." They watch as the Arc matriarch looks over to them, eyes widening at the sight of Joan.

* * *

Amelia growls lightly at the sight of Beacon academy. This is where…that imposter is living….defiling her sons name…and she was about to burn it to the ground. She takes a step toward the school, spying Joan in a Beacon academy uniform.

"Joan!"

"Joan!"

2 voices shout out, voices overlapping. The owner of the 2nd voice turns out to be Anna, her second child. The 2 woman stare at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Anna? Why are you here?" Amelia asks, clenching her hands into fists. Anna narrows her eyes and asks the same question, neither giving an answer. After a minute of staring they nod at each other, faces unreadable. Amelia turns her head to her husband, unspoken agreement passing between them. Arthur nods, and the parents turn around when their youngest, Isabelle steps off of the bullhead.

She had changed, Joan noticed. She was still wearing her coveted blue coveralls, black smudges splattered across it. Her hair blonde hair was cut short, the tips barely reaching her shoulders. She was frowning, face sad but Joan could see the smallest amount of hope in her eyes. Joan nods and starts walking toward her family, the others following. Her mother and sister meets her half way, eyes staring holes into each other.

"Joan….Why are you here?" Amelia asks. Joan gulps, and clenches her fist. "I…came here with…Jaune."

When she said that, the atmosphere darkens. Pyrrha, who was standing behind Joan, shivers at the feeling. She was a champion…but the 2 women in front of her…they were demons in human form. Yang whistles lowly, sweat beading down her face. Her partner was no better, form visibly shaking from the pressure the 2 women were exerting.

The older red haired woman growls lowly and speaks. "Joan…That imposter is not our brother."

"He is." Joan answers, voice steeling. The two women growl and Ruby steps forward. "Jaune is alive and he…"

She stops speaking when a revolver was pointed at her head. The revolver was of an unknown model to her, but that thought quickly ended when the hand holding the weapon pulls the hammer back.

Anna growls at the little girl in front of her, revolver ready to blow her head off. "Don't you dare speak as if you know him. Don't you dare…"

The others step forward to stop Anna, when a large shadow engulfs them. They all look up, eyes widening at the sight of an Eva. The Eva was a carbon copy of Unit 0, but the large billowing white tendrils extending from its chest and to its back was new. The large red optic was gazing at them, standing to its full height. It was barely shorter than the Academies beacon, but the sight of the 80 meter tall mech put fear and relief into the hearts of those watching. A voice echoes behind them.

"I leave for 5 minutes to take a call…And I come back to see my friends being pointed at with rifles and a revolver being pressed against Ruby's head.?

Jaune walks out of the cafeteria doors, the other students peering at the spectacle through the windows. He walks forward shaking his head in annoyance. "Now what the fuck habababab-.."

He strokes out mid sentence, eyes widening and voice squeaking at the sight of his mother and sisters. His blue eyes were wide and fearful, sweat running down his face and he gulps at the face his mother was making. It was the very definition on evil; the very sight of it causes Jaune to will Eva unit 09 to fade into orange particles.

He blinks when Anna had disappeared from Ruby's side, time slowing down as Anna's revolver appears in the corner of his vision. He ducks ears ringing as the revolver fires, the others dodging the round. He tries to jump away, Anna's fist slamming into his stomach. He nearly vomits from the force of the punch, aura flaring up to lessen damage. He feels gravity disappear, the ground becoming farther and farther away. Anna's punch had launched him into the air, well over 40 meters if he could take a guess.

His aura took the brunt of the force, his mind racing. Why was his family at Beacon? He finds his answer quickly, remembering the quick interview when he first arrived in Vale. He doesn't get to think on it for long, blocking another punch from Anna. His eyes crosses paths with hers, an unspoken conversation passing between them. He kicked back down toward the ground, finally mustering enough energy to form an A.T. field below him.

It slows his decent, stopping in a low hover just above the ground. He spies his friends rushing to him and grits his teeth.

"Don't come closer!" He yells. Some of them stop, his team continuing their trek to him. He looks around, Anna nowhere to be seen. He jumps back, dodging a bullet fired from Anna revolver. The round impacts with an earth shattering crack, crater forming from it. He looks up, spying Anna free falling toward him with a ferocious snarl on her face. He raises his arms in a block A.T. field stopping Anna's onslaught dead.

Despite the A.T. field blocking the furious onslaught, Jaune could feel his feet crater the ground from the force. _'Holy! I forgot about her monstrous strength.'_

He releases the A.T. field, letting Anna drop to the ground with a spinning kick. He ducks the kick, throwing a punch of his own. Anna meets his with a resounding crack, the air around them growing still. He cartwheels away, grinning despite the blood running down his knuckles. He looks down at said bleeding knuckles, the skin torn and bone visible. His aura was already repairing the damage, skin melding back and regrowing.

His instincts scream at him to turn around, cursing himself when his body subconsciously follows said instincts. Standing above him with an unreadable expression to her face, was Amelia Arc; his mother. Her eyes held something that surprised him...soul releasing relief, and heartwarming happiness.

His mother's arms encircle around him, bringing him into one of the best and worst hugs he had ever received. He hears Anna' revolver fire again, turning his head from his mothers bosom, face blushing lightly from that. His eyes widen when the round comes dangerously closer, and he starts to form an A.T. field; when his mother's hand dashes forward.

The round hits his mother's hand, shattering to pieces; the sound akin to a hammer hitting metal.

"Anna! Stop!" Amelia yells. He blinks and is pulled back into a hug. They watch as the normally indomitable Amelia Arc, drops to her knees and starts sobbing.

"A mother knows. A mother knows. A mother knows.." Was all that Jaune could hear, feeling his eyes start to tear up. He moves to encircle her, when Isabelle runs over to join in on the hug, crying openly. He encircles them in a hug, crying softly, his friends watching from the distance.

 _After 10 minutes of continuous crying._

The tearful reunion had lessened into a quiet sobbing, team RWBY and (J)NPR watching from yards away. Anna wasn't win the tearful hug, eyes hard and fists clenched. Joan walks over to her, eyes glossy.

"You don't believe it…Do you?" Joan asks. Anna shakes her head, pigtails shaking. Her once cold eyes were slowly watering; not to the point of crying, but to the point of quiet sniffles. "How can I…I….We saw him get eaten by that….thing!"

Joan agrees with her, looking over to her crying mother and father. Jaune was standing, letting his parents hug and touch him. Isabelle was hugging his legs, so tight some of them swore they heard his bones crack. If they did, he didn't seem to care; relishing in the attention he was receiving. The scene was so warm; that even Weiss was smiling softly at it. The soldiers that accompanied Anna were chuckling and cheering for the united family.

Ruby smiles at the sight, and squeals when Jaune picks Isabelle up and nuzzles his cheek against hers. "That's adorable!" Yang chuckles and nudges the young reaper. "You jealous that's not you?"

Ruby's face would've made a tomato jealous at how red it was, stuttering out denials. They all chuckles at her, Pyrrha grinning. Nora was surprisingly quiet during this, eyes soft and filled with happiness. Rin and Blake were the same; smiles soft but guarded.

Jaune wipes the tears away, voice cracking. "I've missed you guys…"

He blinks when he hears footsteps behind him turning around to see Anna standing a few feet away. Her revolver was holstered; her eyes lightly glossed but still clear enough to see the emotions swirling behind them. They stare at each other, Jaune thinking of what he was going to say. _'What am I going to say? Any ideas?...Ramiel?...Liliel?...Sachiel? Oh come on!'_

"It's good to see ya….Anna…"

He blinks and screams inside his mind. _'That's it?! It's good to see you?! Wait a minute…why has it grown dark?'_

His answer quickly comes when the darkness quivered and a sad warbling echoed through it. Anna was hugging him, crying into his hair; the tears soaking his head. She must've found something that proved his identity. Despite his eyes feeling like the back of a sun bleached bone, he feels tears come back. He sits there letting Anna cry into his hair, squeaking when his mother joins in it. Isabelle and his father quickly join, Jaune smiling as he was being squashed in a smoshboard of flesh and love. He sighs happily, the giant group hug disbanding and Jaune awkwardly staring at his team and friends. He blinks at them, 'meeping' in embarrassment and blushing.

Joan walks over and smiles at her family. They all turn to the cafeteria to see Osiris and Glynda walk toward them, both of their faces oddly worried. They wait for them to walk over, Glynda speaking when she got close enough.

"What in dusts name is happening here?"

They all look at each other and Jaune chuckles. He glances at his friends and family before looking toward Osiris. An untold agreements passes between them, the silver haired headmistress nodding. "I believe a quiter place would be more suited for the…upcoming conversation."

Joan blinks at her suggestion, eyes widening at what was behind her. All of the students from the cafeteria were staring at them, many of them filming with their scrolls. The soldiers that accompanied Anna move forward, standing in front of the Arc family, weapons pointed at the students. Glynda and Osiris narrow their eyes at them, the soldiers clenching their weapons tighter.

"Shoulder your weapons!" The soldiers do exactly that, their rifles clinking against their metal armor. Anna walks in front of them and nods. "Return to the Vale Branch and wait for further orders. Do you understand me?!" The last part was yelled, the soldier stiffening and saluting her.

"Yes Ma'am!"

The soldiers march to the bullhead and enter it, the aircraft launching a minute after. The other bullhead quickly follows, most likely to refuel. Jaune nods to Osiris. "I think we'll take that offer for a quiet place."

She nods and turns around. "Follow me." And with that, the Arc family and team RWBY and JNPR follow her.

* * *

Jaune looks around at Osirirs office. It was larger than he thought, their past meeting coming to mind. He shrugs, the movement jostling Isabelle whom was sitting on his shoulders. It was dark when he came, so it probably felt smaller than it was. 15 people were standing in the office, each having room to walk around. Jaune stares at his family, sighing while rubbing his temples.

"How do I start?" Jaune whispers. His mother must've heard him, her eyes narrowing lightly. "How about the beginning?"

He deadpans, tapping into Liliels powers; a basketball sized shadow appearing on Osiris's desk. He reaches into it, pulling out a few bottles of liquor and a few glasses. He pours himself a glass, the dark amber liquid sloshing into the glass. He grabs the glass and looks at the gathered crowd. Some of them had heard the story before, their eyes curious as to what he was to say.

"If we're starting from the beginning, we are going to need this."

He raises the glass to take a sip of the whiskey, blinking when the glass is grabbed by his mother and downed in one gulp. His mouth drops open in shock, his mothers glare freezing him in place. He waits for his mother to glaring, his father moving over and pouring himself a drink. The man takes a sip, wincing lightly at the taste. "Blood Lily Whiskey? This brings back memories…."

Joan was staring at him with an apologetic look, Anna looking incredibly happy that he was alive. Anna was staring at Osiris and Glynda, face unreadable. He opens his mouth to begin when Amelia turns around and asks the gathered crowd.

"Who's apart of my son team?"

Joan, Pyrrha, Rin and Nora walk forward; backs straightening unconsciously. His mother hums at his team, almost as if she was…inspecting them? He hears his father mumble 'there she goes' and he looks toward him for clarification. His mother must've finished her inspection, moving on to Ruby and her team.

Her eyes were cold and after a few seconds, she huffs into the air.

"In my opinion, none of you are good enough for my son." Amelia says this with a light hiss, crossing her arms. "None of you can protect him.." Yang, either annoyed or angry at what his mother said, steps forward with a smirk on her face.

"And you can? Last I heard, you let him get kidnapped by a Griffon and then ate by a giant….monster."

If the atmosphere was tense before; it was thick enough to cut with a knife now. Jaune swears he hears his father whimper from his side, Miss Goodwitch stepping in before anything got out of hand. "Ms. Xiao Long! Stay you tongue! You do not know who you are speaking to!"

Yang 'tsks' and crosses her arms. "Same to her! She may be Jaunes mother but she's not some big important Huntress…..Is she?" Yang asks, face paling lightly. No one answers her; Jaunes face mimicking a certain painting and Joan backing up slightly. Osiris's sighs and motions to Amelia, who was glaring icebergs at Yang.

"Ms. Xiao Long…Amelia Arc is one of the world's strongest Huntresses, the leader of team ASRE (Azure), and well known at this academy by her nickname….Amelia Arc, the…-"

"…-Titan of Beacon Academy.." Amelia finishes for Osiris. No one says a word for a few seconds before Weiss gasps in shock. She starts pointing at Amelia, shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. She starts stuttering, barely understandable. Blake was no better, yellow eyes wide; Jaune swears he sees her hair stand on end like a cat. Ruby was shaking in place, eyes bright and wide; a squeal escaping her mouth.

"Team ASRE!"

The room goes quiet at this revelation; Jaune rubbing his head in annoyance. His mother was the leader of one of the most well known teams on Remnant. Though, Yang didn't know of the team, going by the confused look on her face. Isabelle takes the chance to run over to Jaune, jumping into his lap with a grin. He smiles at her and pulls her against his chest, looking up as Osiris starts talking. "Team ASRE has a record of 400 successful missions, an unknown amount of Grimm and human kills, and are regarded to be the strongest huntress in the world with their leader being the woman in front of you."

Glynda takes the initiative after Osiris. "The members of Team ASRE are; Amelia Arc as the leader, Sierra Fore as her partner, Rosa Scalpe, and Emilee Girde."

Jaune looks at his mother, snickering when his mother preens lightly when her team is praised. The names of her teammates must've jogged something in Yang's memory, her violet eyes widening and mouth dropping in shock. Nobody says a word, Amelia turning to him raising an eyebrow at him and Isabelle.

"Time to explain everything I guess…" Jaune muses, his family nodding and waiting expectantly. Jaune sighs deeply and takes a breath.

"It started a long, long, long time ago…"

Chapter end.

* * *

 **Authors note: This chapter took far longer to write than the others. I rewrote half the story 4 times and finally settled on this. Haaaahhhh…Well, I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'It smells of Blood' and please leave a review. Thanks for reading and have a good day.**

 **This is Luckyplains13, signing out..**


	4. An angels might A mothers determination

Rwby and Evangelion crossover

It smells of blood.

Chp 4: An angels might and a mothers determination.

"Person or creature talking."

" _Person talking via speakers."_

' _Person or creature thinking.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait. This chapter went through a couple of…..tweaks. It took me longer than I would've liked but I'm rather happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy the newest installment of 'It smells of Blood'. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jaune looks at the faces of his family. His mother was gripping her empty rocks glass to the point he could hear the glass slowly start to crack. His father was much the same, nursing the drink in his hand purple eyes soft but hard. Anna was staring at him, eyes soft and emotional. Isabelle was sitting on his lap, face buried into his chest, hands clutching his uniform like it was a lifeline. His chest rumbles with a growl that makes Isabelle grip his uniform tighter. His face softens and he grabs Isabelle in a hug, feeling the girl ease into his grip. He waits for someone to say something, hearing the glass in his mothers hand shatter into shards.

"Well…..what do you think?" Jaune asks. His mother answers first, voice coming out in a low growl. "I think that you should return home, and leave this all this behind."

His heart turns to ice at this, his eyes hardening into cold sapphires. Joan, who was standing next to Pyrrha, stiffens. Nora and Rins eyes were wide, ready to step in if needed. He doesn't look over to team RWBY, eyes locked with his mothers. They held a resolve made of steel, the emotions raging behind them, and Jaune closes his eyes.

"I can't do that."

Amelia takes a deep breath, the action mirrored by his father. Jaune was thankful that Anna decided to stay silent, his eyes looking for any hints to what she was thinking. He finds his answer located in her clenched fists, and steeled face. His mother takes this chance to speak. "Jaune Mari Arc. I do not care what you've become part of, or what you have done in the past 2 years. But you will stop your war against the Angels, and you will come home. I will not allow you to die once more."

His father nods his agreement, purple eyes like amethysts. Isabelle grips become tighter, impossibly so, body shaking and squeaking.

"I would love to return home but I can't…I can't abandon those who've come to rely upon me." Jaune declares, voice unwavering. Amelia Arc growls, stepping forward aura flaring around her body. He does the same, aura whipping around him. His mother seems shocked that he would do so, her concentration waning and her aura dying off. He stops his aura, standing to his feet, bringing Isabelle up with his arm. His mother stares at him, their heights close enough to be on nigh even footing.

"Those who've come to rely upon you can find another. If need be, give those…Evas to world and be done with the whole thing."

And with the simple sentence, those watching feel a shiver crawl up their spines. Osiris and Glynda also shiver, the feeling causing even they to stop in place. The spine crawling feeling was coming from Jaune, an unsettling smile stretched across his face. "You want me to give the Evas to the worlds governments? Beings that can do the one thing no….huntress on this world can do…combat and destroy the Angels? By Lilith, please tell me you're not that idiotic?"

If his mother felt threatened by the pressure he was exerting, she didn't show it; taking it in stride and exerting her own power. To those watching, it felt like two titans were bearing down on them. Despite the pressure bearing down on them, they notice something odd about Jaune. They knew that Jaunes aura was a light orange, much like the A.T. fields he produced. But they watch as it shifts to a cerulean blue, then to a deep red, then to an olive green, and finally settling on the familiar orange. Joans face was worried, stepping forward to stop her brother and mother from attacking each other. Anna surprises her when she steps forward and grabs Jaunes and Amelias shoulders.

The pressure disappears, the two of them turning to Anna. "Mother..Jaune.." She addresses. "This is not the time to be fighting. We can discuss this later…Let's just enjoy what we have missed.."

The words rang true. Jaunes eyes lose their glow, his aura disappearing. His mother was much the same, sighing into the air. Jaune knew that this wasn't over, but he was happy that Anna stepped in before it got out of hand. He sits back down, Isabelle turning around to stare at those around. He raises an eyebrow when she glares at his team and team RWBY, huffing lightly. Ruby glares back for some odd reason, a growl echoing in the room. Everybody jumps at the noise, Jaune looking down at the blushing Isabelle.

"It seems there's a monster living in your stomach! And that it is hungry!" Jaune exclaims. He starts tickling Isabelles sides, her laugh causing those watching to smile. Osiris takes this time to stand up, and walk toward the elevator. "I believe everybody could use something to eat and some rest." She turns to Amelia, who was looking at Jaune and Amelia. "Mr. and Mrs. Arc, your family can stay in the guest quarters." Amelia and Arthur nod at this, Osiris speaking to Ruby and Jaune next.

"Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc?" They both turn to their headmistress, eyebrows raised in question. "You and your teams are excused for the rest of today's classes. Take this time to ponder on what you've learned and do not repeat what you've heard in this room to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nod, Nora cheering at the prospect of no classes. Yang grins and walks over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry. Jaunes secrets are safe with us." Jaune smiles at the gesture seeing Ruby nod her head in affirmative, Weiss nodding as well. The only one who didn't nod was Blake, her yellow eyes narrowed and body tense. He frowns and looks to his team, smiling at their faces. Nora and Rin were nodding at him, smiling at him. Pyrrha was standing next to Joan, her and his twins faces much the same. And with a simple nod, Osiris dismisses them from her office. Team RWBY goes first, Ruby waving as she walks to the elevator. He waves back, watching the elevator door close and ding.

He turns to his mother. "Where are the others?"

"Jacquelyn is with Sable in Mistral. Elena is in Vacuo overseeing a mission in the wastes. Jasper and Opal are in Atlas. I don't know what they are doing." Was her answer. He raises an eyebrow at the thought of Jacquelyn and Sable being together. They are polar opposites; Jacquelyn is brash, and hotheaded; while Saber is cool, calm and collected.

His mother, seemingly knowing what he was thinking clarifies. "After your 'death' Jacquelyn started training. She… adored you, and when she saw you get eaten by that…thing; she lost it. She made it her life goal to end the Angels, much like Joan did."

At this exclamation, Joans bows her head and Isabelle stiffens in his hold. A pit forms in his stomach. Jacquelyn? The little spitfire that he used to tease and rough house had drifted down that path?

"Your father sent her a message after we learned that it was really you and not some imposter. We're waiting for a reply." Amelia says this with a little sigh, and almost like magic, his fathers scroll dings. He looks over to the man, his team glancing over as well. His father opens his scroll, and reads the notification, wincing. "Jacquelyn and Saber are on their way here. They'll be here within the next three days." Arthur blinks when his scroll rings again, looking at whatever he had received. "That was Opal, Jasper, and Elena. They're coming this way as well." Jaune perks up at this. He was going to see the rest of his sisters! He pales soon after; by Lillith, the amount of crying and hugging he was going to experience in the next week… Isabelle's stomach rumbles again, jostling him from his thoughts. He stands up and makes his way to the elevator, his team following. They enter the elevator, his parents entering just behind them. The elevator was rather crowded, not that anybody seemed to mind. Nora was giggling wildly from behind him, Jaune blinking when he hears something again to steam. He blushes wildly when he feels something cup his buttocks. If he could see behind him, he would see Pyrrha blushing wildly as her hands squeeze unconsciously. Nora was laughing far harder now, more than likely the perpetrator of his…groping.

Joan was glaring at the orange and pink bomber, Rin sighing. Jaune feels his blush die down, and joins her in her sigh. This was his team; a world renowned champion, a hyperactive bomber, a quiet tired ninja, and a sister in the form of a protective knight.. The funniest thing however, he wouldn't have it any other way..

* * *

' _I take back my previous thoughts..'_ Jaune deadpans. He stares at the chaos in front of him. It had been about 4 hours after the talk in Osiris's office, and it was going swimmingly. The first few hours was making sure his family was situated with the campus and could make their way around. The school had changed since his mother had attended, so she was kinda lost with all the new additions. The last hour was introducing Sarge to his mother and father, the three of them talking about a few things. He was there of course….Just sitting in on his bed as the three of them swapped stories.

They were in the cafeteria when the whole thing started. His family and team were sitting on one side of the table, the cafeteria staff happy to lend chairs for those without seats. Team RWBY was on their side eating and chatting when _it_ happened. Anna was sitting at the end of the table, typing away at her scroll; Isabelle was in his lap eating at a small salad. Some things were said, and before long, the entire table was arguing. He caught a few snippets of the argument, something about him leaving Beacon academy and returning home.

He watches them argue for a few minutes, Isabelle wincing every time something unsavory was said. He finally reaches his wits end. "WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?!"

The arguing screeches to a halt, their eyes turning to him. He huffs in annoyance, throat a little sore from yelling. He takes a few breathes, his mind racing. _'They're not going to let this go are they? I need to think of a way for this to be settled or at the very least, postponed for a few days.'_

He receives an answer from Ramiel, the blue octahedron still hanging around his neck. Jaune blinks at the Angels suggestion, pondering. He smirks a few seconds later; that might very well work. He looks over to his mother and smiles. "Mum, I'll make you a deal." At this, everybody sits back down, looking at him with interest. "After the others get here, and after the tearful reunion and questioning, how about we have a spar?"

Amelia raises an eyebrow at her son. He wants to…spar with her? She narrows her eyes at him. "You want to spar with me? For what purpose?" Jaune smiles at this and spreads his arms wide.

"You want me to come home because you don't want to risk me…dying again. But I want to stay here. So here's my suggestion; we have a spar and whoever loses in the end, has to accept the winners decision. You can use your semblance and weapons, and I can use the Evas and Angels. Not full size of course, but still… What's your answer?"

Jaune leans back, ignoring the nervous 'no's coming from Isabelle and his father. Joan was looking at him with a worried eye, but she held her tongue. Nora, Ruby, and Yang were grinning, already knowing the woman's answer. Rin and Pyrrha were silent, but you could still see the worry in their eyes. His mother hums at the suggestion and looks to his father. They have a conversation, to low for the others to hear and he raises an eyebrow at them.

"I'll accept this challenge of yours."

Jaune smiles and nods at her. "Good. The spar will be held after the others arrive. Until then, no more arguing about this, okay?" He says this, looking to his team. They nod at him, returning to their food. Team RWBY nod as well, Yang and Ruby grumbling.

He returns to eating his dinosaur chicken nuggets, glaring at Joan when she giggles at him. His twin doesn't stop giggling, his glare doing nothing to deter her from laughing. Isabelle starts laughing as well, Anna chuckling at the scene. Jaune smiles in his mind, happy at the scene but unknowing to the horror that was stirring in the far ends of Vale.

 _4 days later._

Jaune smiles nervously, Joan and Pyrrha whispering calming words into his ear. Nora was bounding around restlessly, Rin keeping an eye on her. Isabelle was standing on his feet, leaning into his frame; just as nervous as he. Anna was standing next to their mother and father, making small talk as the battle drew ever so closer. Even with the calming words of his twin and the red haired Spartan, Jaune couldn't help the nervous grin from spreading across his face.

The bullhead carrying the demons he was about to face lands, smooth metal surface shining in the direct sun. The doors open with a horrible hiss, a cold mist escaping from it depths. In actuality, the mist was a figment of his imagination and the horrible screeching was a figment as well. Right? He turns to his team, seeing them back up slightly. Even Joan was offset by the noises emitting from the bullhead.

The first demon steps out, red haired pulled into a ponytail. Cold blue eyes stare at him, a small snarl on it lips. A jacket sat on its shoulders, the coloration a deep red almost crimson. The gold buttons didn't shine, but they held a deep color that brought attention to them. Black pants covered the little demons legs, a small pair combat boots sticking out of the bottom. A sling of shotgun shells were strung across the demons chest, the wooden stock of said weapon sticking out from it back. This little demon, was his younger sister Jacquelyn.

She stares at him, eyes widening and body sagging with relief. He swears that he sees tears build up in her eyes. "Big brother?"

She whispers this, unbelieving to what was in front of her. He nods at her, feeling his eyes water. "Good to see you too,….Jackie."

Jacquelyn develops a tick mark, dashing at him like a torpedo. She slams into his chest, screaming. "I told you not to call me that!" The force of her collision makes him trip and hit the ground, groaning lightly. He looks down at the mop of red hair, smiling softly when he feels his chest get wet. He pats her back, chuckling. He chuckles when Isabelle joins the hug, blinking when 3 figures stand above.

"I hope that hug isn't solely for Jacquelyn and little Isa?"

His eyes start to swim with tears, as standing above him was Elena, Sable, and Jasper/Opal, the rest of his sisters.

Elena hadn't changed since he last saw her. Amongst the family, she was the only one not to inherit their mothers or fathers hair color. Her hair was a stark black, pulled up into a tight bun. She was wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest barely hiding her bust. Beautiful blue eyes stare at him, pale skin shining in the sun. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants, complimented by a pair of bright red shoes. All in all, she looked like a bartender which was apt as that was a favorite hobby of hers. He smiles at her and looks to Sable.

Sable, the ever cold sister, was staring at him eyes like glaciers. Her spiky blonde hair was pulled to the back, giving her a ferocious look. The lightly tanned skin was an odd sight for him, used to seeing her as pale as snow. Her mouth was set in stone, but he could see it waver slightly. She was wearing a thick black leather jacket, the shoulders and elbows covered in light metal plates. She was wearing a worn pair of blue jeans, oddly reminding him of his own pair. Her hands were covered by metal bracers, the ends of her knuckles covered in spikes.

' _Seems Sable took after Mum. More than she probably wished..'_

Amongst his sisters, Sable was the only one to have never shown actual care for him. She was always cold, to everyone she met. She never seemed to care for anybody, so in the back of his mind he asked why she was here? He doesn't dwell on the question long, turning to the last sister.

Jasper/Opal was….the oddest amongst their merry band of siblings. She had inherited both of their parents hairs, mainly their fathers with streaks of blonde zigzagging through her tresses like lightning. Her hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, reminding him of a lumberjack. Her blue jeans were faded and patched in certain places, but smelled of pine and…snow? The boots on her feet were thick and heavy, her height apparent as he trailed up to her eyes.

And there, staring at him with deep yellow eyes was the reason his sister was considered the oddest of their family. When she was born, she was given the name Jasper Penelope Arc. But as she grew and trained certain things became apparent. She would scream and shout at nobody, and then nothing. It was after their mother unlocked her aura, that the issue reared its…well her ugly head.

Jasper semblance manifested into what she would later call Elemental Hardening. Depending on the environment she was in, she could take properties of that element and cover her body in armor. The various armors were extensively tested, making her into an almost Elemental Juggernaut. But her semblance had an added defect; long before her aura and semblance had been unlocked, her psyche and personality had been…fragmented. She manifested a second personality that she came to call Opal.

Opal was…an exact opposite to Jasper. Brash, arrogant, hard headed,…vicious. But in the beginning, Opal would fade in and out, rarely showing up. But once Jaspers aura and semblance were unlocked/activated, Opal became permanent. They became one and the same, different and yet the same.

Jaune looks up at his gathered sisters, eyes lingering on Jasper/Opal. Her yellow eyes flash back to a deep purple, her voice coming out soft then shifting to demonic. "Don't you ever pull **one of those stunts** ever again! Do **you understand** us?"

He nods, Jacquelyn still crying on his chest. He stands up, pulling his 2 younger sisters up with him. He embraces them in a hug, blinking when Elena, and Jasper/Opal join the hug. Sable watches the embrace with a cold eye, grunting lightly when Anna pushes her into the hug. The rest of the family join in, smiles all around. Those watching couldn't help but smile and 'coo' at the scene. Jaune, nearly being suffocated from the tight hugs, grins a megawatt grin, snuggling deeper into his family's embrace. They all pull back and he looks at the newly arrived sisters. He wipes away the tear, turning to Elena when she asks. "I believe an explanation is in order."

Jasper/Opal nod, Sable grunting in agreement, and Jacquelyn mumbling into his chest. He thinks of a good place to start and opens his mouth to begin, when Amelia stops him.

"How about you explain this in a private area?"

He looks around, seeing a few slinking students staring at the gathered family. He blushes lightly at this, a still not used to the idea of being the only teenage male in the school. "That would be great." Jaune answers, waving them all to follow him. They do so without question, Jacquelyn finally letting go. They all follow the blonde haired Eva pilot, blinking when he stops and steps through a door. His hand waves them in, the room in question being an empty classroom. He lets them all take a seat, or stand in Sables case and takes a deep breath.

"It started a long time ago, in a faraway place…"

 _Time skip._

Jaune takes a breath and finishes the explanation. He gauges the newly arrived sisters; Jacquelyn was staring at him with awe and dare he say it… protectiveness? Elena was fiddling with her hands, a tick she developed when she was thinking on something. Sable was indifferent to the whole thin, just staring at his team. Nora returns the cold stare with a happy grin and waves, Rin sighing at her antics. Jasper/Opal was staring at the ground, voice coming out in odd mumbles.

Surprisingly, the first one to break the silence was Sable. "I agree with our mother. You should return home and leave this whole business behind you." He stares at her, shocked. Not shocked about her answer mind you, but shocked at the actual concern in her voice. He was so shocked he doesn't stop his mouth from dropping. His team snicker in amusement, Isabelle giggling from his side.

He shakes off the shock and looks to Elena. She nods her head toward Sable, Jaune taking this as her agreeing with her. He looks to Jasper/ Opal, seeing her eyes change into a ferocious yellow. **"I say you should stay and fight but these instincts of ours are saying 'protect protect'. Bah! Do what you wish.."** But then Opal looks at him, and then turns to his team. **"If he choses to stay, you bitches better protect him. You understand me?"** His team nod, Joan nodding along with them. Opal snorts at this, allowing Jasper to take over. The once ferocious yellow eyes turn into a serene blue. "Against my better judgment, I agree with Opal. Do what you wish…but please, be careful…"

Jaune nods at her, hopefully it eases her worries. He leans back into the chair he was sitting against. His scroll rings, his hands dashing to it. He raises it to his eyes, tracing the message, He nods to himself and stands up. "It's time." His team stiffen as he says this, Joan flinching lightly. His mother and father nod to each other and those knowing of the agreement stand and make their way out of the room. The other sisters however, look on in confusion. Jacquelyn looks around and asks.

"What's going on?"

Anna stops and stares down at her. "Our dear brother is going to have a spar with our mother. If he wins, he stays. If he loses, he returns home."

She doesn't clarify for those unknowing of the agreement, Elena gasping in realization. She rushes after the moving group, Sable following. Jasper/Opal mutter under their breath, following. Jacquelyn releases a small 'eep' and dashes away.

* * *

Jaune rolls his shoulders, his bones cracking and popping. Joan was next to him, whispering things into his ear. He nods every few seconds, confusing those watching. Team RWBY dash through the combat arenas doors and Ruby dashes over next to Pyrrha.

"Have we missed anything?" She asks. Pyrrha shakes her head 'no' and Ruby sags in relief. The rest of her team sits down, Yang grinning at the two people in their combat arena. Ruby and Pyrrha were twitching in their seats, nervous and worried. Nora looks at them, eyebrow raised. "Why are you guys so worried?"

Ruby looks at her and asks. "Are you not worried Nora?"

"Of course not! Jauney's got this in the bag!" Was Noras answer, her grin infectious. Pyrrha seeing the grin, feels her worries melt away. If Nora could say that with such a grin, and not feel worried, how could she stand next to him as a partner? She smiles, and cheers for Jaune the others quickly following suite.

Jaune and Joan look up at their cheering friends, the twins smirking at each other and looking forward. Jaune walks forward, standing on the opposite end of the arena as his mother. The arena goes deathly quiet, their scrolls booting up and displaying their aura levels. Amelia regards her son with a raised eyebrow.

There were no weapons on his side, while she had Crocea Mors; a weapon that had been in her family for generations. Its blade had never dulled, its shield never punctured; it was a true testament to her family's will. And her she was, about to raise her ancestral blade against her only son. Her son, the only male of the face of Remnant to have an active aura and semblance. Her son, the pilot of the giant monstrosities called the Evangelions. He was too young and too naïve to fight the war that was being waged. She would bring him home, even if it meant breaking every bone in his body. That she would promise.

If Jaune felt his mothers determination, he didn't question it. His mother had Crocea Mors with her; a blade almost as old as the very school they stood in. But he had his own weapons after all. As he wasn't alone in this fight' he had every Eva he had bonded with. He had every experience they had burned into his mind, their pain and their wishes. He had the fear and happiness of the pilots that once piloted the great mechs, residing within him. He also had the defeated Angels behind him; their voices silent but presence undeniable. He had the very best of humanity standing behind him; their last chance for redemption and revival. But he had something just as important, if not more so…his friends.

He had his team behind him. He had team RWBY behind him, well…half of team RWBY at least. He grins at his mother, the sight of it causing her to raise an eyebrow. With a flourish of his hand, a thick orange liquid erupting from the ground behind him. The sight of it causes her to draw Crocea, the blades edge shining dangerously. He chuckles and the orange liquid stops mid air, melting away revealing…weapons? Rifles, pistols, axes, glaives, and even a minigun lay behind him. Jaune twitches, his hands reaching down to grab 2 knives next to him. They looked like orange box cutters, the razor edges gleaming.

The arena grows dead silent, a cool wind blowing through it like an eerie ghost. The first one to break the silence was Jaune, his face broken by an almost battle hungry grin. "What are we waiting for? Game on!"

He disappears from his spot, reappearing behind Amelia. He strikes down only to hit air, a shield coming into the peripherals. He blocks the shield with his arm, his aura flaring up to protect him. The force of the shield launches him back to the place he started from. He lands, already ducking the slash from his mother, cart wheeling backwards. He comes up, two of the rifles held in his hands. With a smirk he pulls the triggers, the rifles unleashing their deadly payload. His mother dodges most of the rounds, one of them striking her leg. Her aura flashes up, her face showing surprise.

This moment of surprise allows Jaune to unleash the remaining rounds onto his mother. The area in which his mother occupied was covered in smoke and dust, Jaune dropping the rifles. He reaches back grabbing one of the Sonic Glavies, standing to his feet. His senses were screaming at him to be prepared, acting upon their screams a little too late. He feels his mothers fist slams into the side of his chest, the force of it causing him to grit his teeth in pain. He stops himself from flying away by summoning an A.T. field behind him.

He retaliates with the Sonic Glaive, the weapons deadly edge slicing through the air. The shield part of Crocea blocks it in a shower of sparks. His mothers calm blue eyes stare into his own, Jaune taking in her appearance.

Her clothes were scuffed and torn in places, but otherwise she looked fine. If anything, the bullets that hit here were simply ignored. He loses the battle of strength, his mother pushing the glaive up and slashing his chest. He pushes her back, glancing at his aura meter.

His was about a quarter down, while his mother was missing about 10%. He rolls his shoulders, the pain in his chest dying down from his aura. _'Let's up the ante..'_ With a growl, he thrusts his hand forward an A.T. rushing from it and towards his mother. She dodges the barrier, only to be hit by another; the force of it slamming her against the arena wall. The impact drops her aura by 5% _,_ Jaune summoning A.T. field after A.T. field. He stops after the fifth one, feeling the drain on his soul and mind. He waits for something to happen, his scroll dinging in alert. He glances at it, eyes widening at his mothers aura. It had dropped below fifty percent, but it was filling back up.

He looks over to the hole in the arena wall seeing a hand reach out from the rubble. It was covered in light scratches but they were slowly sealing; steam rising into the air. He takes a step back watching with morbid curiosity as the battered form of his mother crawls out of the arena wall.

His mother steps out steam rising from her body, and she looks up. Her aura flares up, the sight of it telling him what his mother was about to do. He curses and jumps out of the way the ground next to him being completely destroyed. He lands, dodging another destruction of the earth he stood upon. He jumps into the air, willing an A.T. field under his feet. He lands on the field, it's hexagonal field appearing for a few seconds. His mother stares up at him, dress fluttering in the wind her aura fading away.

So his mother revealed her semblance…He hums, going over what he knows about it. His mothers semblance was essentially an all encompassing sphere, that when summoned would destroy whatever it encompassed. It was deadly, it was powerful, and it was nigh impossible to see. But he could feel the disturbance in the air, and thus could dodge it.

He curses and slowly floats to the ground. His mother doesn't attack him, staring at him as he slowly descends toward the ground. His feet touch the ground, the necklace hanging around his neck heating up. His mother yells over to him.

"Why don't we stop this? Return home…Leave this school behind and come to a place that is safe."

He chuckles openly. "That's the bad thing mother; there isn't a safe place anymore." He gestures to the room. "The Angels can go anywhere on Remnant. They can't be stopped with conventional weapons; they can't be beaten by huntress's; the entire Atlas fleet can't stop them. But I can, and you can't seem to get that in your thick head."

He sighs and rubs his eyes. He laughs lightly. "Guess I found out where I get my stubbornness from eh?"

He pulls the necklace from his chest and fiddles with it. And with a simple grin, he flicks the blue octahedron in the air like a quarter, and grabs it with his teeth. He stares at his mother, eyes flashing a deep red before crushing the blue octahedron between his teeth. It shatters, and with a deep breath the entire arena is filled with a high pitched scream. Those hearing it cover their ears, blood running through their fingers. The scream sounded feminine, but it was so high pitched and warped; none of them could place it.

The area around Jaune was covered in smoke, and his mother covers her eyes with her arm, staring at the smoke cloud. She gasps when the destroyed form of the arena is replaced with the destroyed streets of Atlas. Sirens were ringing, louder than anything else and a great shadow overtakes her and the city. She looks up, eyes widening at the looming being. It was larger, larger than an Atlas frigate; bright blue skin shining beautifully in the snow covered landscape and sun. It wasn't organic, that she knew.

She remembers this being; this was the angel that attacked Atlas at their heart, and single handily destroyed half of their fleet without a scratch to its body. This Angel had a name, a name her son had muttered in passing.

" _Ramiel. The Angel of Thunder."_

And with that she was back, the arena still destroyed; the smoke surrounding her son, dissipating. She takes a stance, ears picking up something odd..It sounded like, crystals scraping against each other. There! A flash of bright blue through the smoke, the sight of it causing he to tense. The sound gets louder and louder, almost like it was..walking? Her eyes widen as, the maker of the noise making it appearance.

It was her son, but he had changed. Bright blue crystals covered every inch of his skin, his clothes seemingly absorbed by the oddly enchanting crystals. Each time he moved, the crystals cracked and shattered before returning back to their original form. His head was the worst part, only his face visible. Veins pulsed under the visible skin, the majority of them focused around his eyes. Where his once bright blonde hair was, the blue crystals were sprouting backwards and upwards. It started to look like some odd crystalline crest. His once bright blue eyes were bloodshot but they held something.

His hands were claws, his fingers large and sharp. He takes a step, the crystals snapping under the pressure before reforming. An A.T. field forms in front of him, his body stepping through it. When he emerges, the once bloodshot eyes had calmed and he speaks, his voice a combination of his own and that of some unknown female.

"This…is odd.."

His mother stares at him in shock. "What have you done?"

Jaune chuckles and moves his hands, the crystals smoothing out into the ever familiar bright blue of the angel he had just bonded with. He stares at his body in fascination, answering his mothers question.

"You know of my semblance yes? I can bond with the Evas and the Angels that have accepted me. This is the results of that. Though Ramiel was always the most painful to bond with but it was never this…complete."

He looks up at his mother, his body shining dangerously. He bends his knees, and grins at her; the crystals growing over his face and eyes, completing the transformation. The crystals glow brightly and without warning, he disappears. Amelia stiffens, Crocea coming up to block a strike. The blue crystals of her sons fist impact her blade, the force of it causing the ground beneath her feet to crater. She stares at the faceless blue crystals, her sons voice reverberating through the arena.

"Nice block."

His leg comes up, slamming into her chest with enough force for her to gasp. The kick launches her across the arena, and into the ground. She jumps up, expecting an attack, blinded by a bright red light. She looks to the light, eyes widening.

Her sons once smooth crystalline body was floating in the air, pieces of it floating in a vague barrel. Large flat pieces of the crystal float behind him, and with a simple hum a small red ball forms in the middle of the floating pieces. Amelia curse and doges, her son unleashing the red ball of light. She watches with muted awe as the red ball turns into a laser beams that melts the ground and everything it touched to asunder. The laser melted through the arena walls,carving a deadly path into the ocean below Beacons cliffs.

Everybody stares in shock at the destruction, Jaune whistling in appreciation. While it wasn't nearly as strong as the full size Ramiels, it had more power than the last time he tried this. The crystals floating behind him fade away into dust. His mother stares at the hole produced by his blast, taking the chance to charge her. He throws a punch propelled by his A.T. field, his mother blocking his punch with her shield.

He releases a satisfied hum when his mother is literally launched across the arena, landing with a roll and charging toward him. She slashes at him, the sword grazing his shoulder with a ferocious screech. He tries to kick her, his mother grabbing his leg and literally chucking him into the ground. It barely fazes him, his sense of pain nigh nonexistent while in his current form. His mother continues her onslaught, each punch stopped by an A.T. field. He stands to his feet, the crystals making up his body cracking. He watches his mother from the other side of his A.T. field, her face becoming nastier by the second.

He crosses his arms and waits for his mother to throw another punch, the A.T. field disappearing in a warble. His mother was surprised by this, and as she stumbles forward; he unleashes a ferocious punch to her stomach. His mother spits out a glob of blood, her feet raising off of the ground. Jaune tilts his head in surprise; she should've been launched across the arena.

His answer comes when his mothers aura flares, tendrils of it digging into the ground like spikes. His fist was enhanced by his A.T. field, so it bypassed her aura for a second before it came back to shield her.

He really needs to experiment with what happens when an A.T. field meets aura…Odd considering that he hadn't done it yet but what are you gonna do? His mother stops her coughing, and she swings Crocea at him. He wills an A.T. field to block it, blinking when the sword hits it and starts to actually break through it!

He's cut from his musing when the sword breaks through it and continues on its deadly pass into his shoulder. The sword continues and stops just below collar bone; the blue crystals starting to stain red with blood. His mother stares in horror at what she had just done, eyes widened at the sight of deep red blood seeping to the ground. She sees the faces of her sons team, her daughters, her husband and in all her years of being a huntress; the sight of their horror stricken face would haunt her for years.

The blue crystals surrounding Jaune react violently, shattering and forming large spikes. A deep guttural scream tearing its way out of his nonexistent lips. It deafens those who hear it, and those who don't shiver in unknown fear. Jaune stumbles back, hand grabbing Crocea and yanking it out of his crystalline flesh. He throws the offending weapon away, gripping the bleeding wound and stumbling. The wound was slowly healing, flesh and crystals morphing together in some mitch-match of blue and red.

He stares at the sword that was laying on the ground, his blood running down it's sharp edges.

' _What in Lilith's name is that thing made of?! It cut through the A.T. field like it was made of butter! The only things that can do that are the lance of Longinus and the spear of Cassius but I have the them in my possession along with the mass produced lances.'_

A random thought flies through his head, growling at the pain.

"Oi…" He calls out. His mother was staring at him in a mixture of shock, horror, and worry. "Where was Crocea forged?"

His mother blinks at the question, tilting her head in confusion. She shakes it shortly after, and answers.

"It is unknown as to where it was forged, as well as to what it was made from. The only hint to its creation is that it was pulled from a giant grey spear."

Jaune groans, the noise sounding rather ominous in his current form. He rubs his head in annoyance, mumbling under his breath. He rolls his shoulder, the wound finally sealed and the pain nothing but a dull ache. He bends his knees, his aura flaring and the crystals glowing with hellish light. His mother tenses, her aura lashing out and grabbing Crocea. The sword is tossed into the air, his mother charging forward and grabbing it. He hums a dangerous tune, the crystals on his body moving behind him.

They start to expand, forming a pentagram. A red orb moves to the surface of his chest, glowing red with energy. His mother gaining ground, her steps growing increasingly loud. He feels the energy reach its peak and prepares to unleash it when something stops his heart cold.

Up in the stands, where his family and friends were watching with bated breath, was his scroll. Said scroll started releasing a klaxon alarm, eyes turning toward it in confusion. He curses, trying to release the energy he had stored; his mother face to face with him.

And with a crack to his crystalline face, his mouth appears and he burps. It was the loudest most obnoxious burp he had ever made, and he was proud of it. The force of his burp pushed his mothers hair back, her cheeks blown out like a dogs when it stick its head out the window of a moving vehicle. The burp lasted a good 30 seconds, and to those watching he literally deflated like a balloon after it was done.

Amelia blinked owlishly for a few seconds 'eh's escaping her lips every so often. And with a reverberating 'pop' Jaune shoots up, the blue crystals melting from his body and turning into LCL. He brushes off a few specks off dust, a smaller burp escaping his lips.

"Excuse me.." He coughs. He turns around without a word and walks over to the arena wall. "Hey can one of you throw me my scroll?" His answer is his scroll flying over the wall and into his awaiting hand. He opens the scroll, reading the message. The others lean over the wall staring at him; Ruby tilts her head in confusion.

"What's wrong Jaune?"

He stops what he was doing and turns to them. They all shiver at his face it was cold, and serious, nothing like the his normal grinning one.

"An Angel has been detected and Vale is standing in its way."

* * *

Jaune walks through the hallways, pushing past students and teachers alike. His friends and family were behind him, trying to talk to him.

"Why is an Angel coming here?" Yang asks. He doesn't answer, turning corner and walking slightly faster. Yang growls at being ignored, Ruby stepping forward before anything got out of hand. "Jaune! Talk to us..Why is an Angel coming here?"

He glances at her, blue eyes like glaciers and he looks forward once more. Joan was next to him trying to coax him into speaking, but it proved fruitless. Pyrrha was behind them, apologizing to those they pushed and shoved out of the way. Amelia, seemingly tired of her son ignoring them, growls. "Jaune Mari Arc! You will answer us this instant!"

That seems to stop him, his feet coming to a stop. He turns and looks at them and Isabelle runs up to hug his legs. Jacquelyn does the same, except she hugs his chest. He looks at his family and friends' Anna was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, Elena smiled nervously, Sable was glaring at him, and Jasper/Opal was….staring at her hands? He shakes his head and sighs.

"I do not know where the Angel is headed but the satellites have predicted that the Angel will come straight through Vale. That's why I'm in a hurry to get to Osiris's office and tell her the situation."

Weiss raises and eyebrow. "Satellites? That's impossible. Dust loses its power once it leave the atmosphere.."

He turns to her. "Not all things are powered by Dust." And with a twirl, he turns around and continues on his path. They reach the elevator, Jaune motioning for them to stop. The elevator dings, the calm visage of Osiris staring at him. Gylnda was with her, the deputy headmistress hair slightly frazzled.

Jaune and Osiris stare at each other, Jaune breaking the silence first. "Have you been notified about the Angel?"

She nods and Jaune snorts, not questioning how. His scroll rings, Jaune answering it with flourish. Sarges face comes into view, the mans face grim.

"Sarge. Status on the Angel." Jaune orders. The man obliges.

" _The Angel is approximately 3 hours from the Vale border. 4 hours until it makes landfall on Vale city_." Sarge looks away for a few seconds, nodding to someone.

Jaune hums and starts walking away, ignoring his friends and family questions. "Is the F.O.B. ready for launch?"

" _The Eva cages are fully functional but the main HQ is only partly functional. Liliel has sent Unit 1 to the base and it is being prepped for launch. We are sending a VTOL to your location. Arrival time; 5 minutes."_

Jaune nods increasing his pace. His friends increase their pace to match his, Joan catching up and walking next to him. He kicks open the door leading to the courtyard, students and teachers alike jumping lightly. He walks over and stops, crossing his arms.

The other catch up, a few of them actually panting lightly; namely Weiss. They look around, Nora blinking. "What are you looking at Jauney?"

"My ride." Was his answer. Said answer brought confusion, until the sound of rumbling engines echoed across the courtyard. They all blink as a large aircraft floats over to them, before slowly descending. It lands, dirt and dust filling the air. Jaune walks forward, the VTOLs doors opening. He's about to enter it when, Joan grabs his arm stopping him. He turns and looks at his friends and family. He narrows his eyes at them, about to yank his arm free when something stops him. He waits for a few seconds and sighs.

"If you want to come, you can. But if you do, you are to follow my orders as if they were law. Am I understood?"

He receives a few odds, Jaune moving away as his friends and family board the VTOL. He looks at Osiris and Glynda, who weren't coming aboard. He nods to them, smacking his hand against the VTOLs wall. The aircraft starts to lift into the air, its thrusters firing wildly to lift its heavy frame.

Jaune turns around and looks at those who came. They were sitting, holding onto their seats as the craft shook and rocked lightly. The only ones not affected were his family and Pyrrha oddly enough. He nods to them all, Rin looking up and asking.

"Where are we going?"

"To a F.O.B. in the southern part of Vale. I'll launch in Unit 1 from there and combat the angel." Jaune walks over to the pilots entrance pushing a button. "Do we have any available information on the target?"

The pilots voice echoes from a speaker above them. " _Sending it to you now sir."_ A few seconds pass before a low hum tickles his ears. He turns around and walks to the middle of the VTOL and waits patiently. Jacquelyn raises an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

Her answer is Jaune raising a single finger, as a single to wait and to their surprise a holographic screen comes into existence. Jaune waits for a few seconds, the angels appearance coming into view. It was large, body oddly resembling a shrimp. It shells was a deep crimson, a small white skull poking out of the presumed head. Two false eyes were situated on the head. There was something moving below it, but from the angle on the video, he couldn't tell what was moving. The video stops, a name coming onto the screen.

"Shamsel. The Angel of the Morning. The Lonely conqueror of God." Jaune whispers lowly. Nobody seemed to have heard him, but their eyes were trained on the image displayed. Yang raises an eyebrow. "That's the Angel? It looks like a…"

"..Shrimp?" Joan finishes. She receives a few noises of agreement. Jaune chuckles at that, Jasper/Opal raising an eyebrow. "Looks like a **squid to us…"** Elena hums in agreement, Sable huffing. She stands up and walks over to Jaune, Anna joining. He raises an eyebrow at them, his mother speaking.

"How do you plan on beating it?"

Jaune smiles. "Simple; Launch in Unit 1, neutralize it's A.T. field and destroys its core. After that, see if Shamsel is willing to help me in the upcoming battles." Ruby blinks at that. "Wait…can't you use Sac-sach-sachieul…"

"Sachiel?" Weiss clarifies for her. Ruby nods in thanks and continues. "…Sachiel and Ramiel in the battle?" Jaune snorts at this, Nora doing the same and then giggling. Pyrrha was looking out the window at the passing scenery, Rin nearly falling asleep.

"I wish...They won't help…Something about the 'past has to repeat in certain ways' and if they were to interfere in any of the Angels .vs. Eva battles, the scenario would change in unseen and unknowing ways. But no matter…."

He touches the screen, causing it to fade away. After a few seconds, the VTOL is shook by some great force. They all stumble, Jaune looking around. "The hell was that?!"

Arthur, looks out the nearby window; purple eyes widening. "Son… you may want to see this…"

Jaune walks over to one of the portholes eyes widening and his teeth clench together. "Are you kidding me?! Why are _they_ here?!"

Flying high and proud above them was an Atlas Battlecruiser. It's gunmetal armor dull and bland against the bright blue sky. Thick and blocky, the cruiser was a beauty to look at. Flying around it were the ever so familiar bullheads, their guns spinning and ready. A deep horn blasts their ears to smithereens, as the cruiser announces its presence. Jaune growls and punches the wall, the metal denting outward.

He turns away and looks at Weiss. She was staring at the Atlas Battlecruiser with pride, confusion, and annoyance. Joan looks at him, raising an eyebrow in question. He snarls to himself, eyes flashing green for a few seconds. "Atlas is poking their heads into something they shouldn't. Guess they didn't learn anything from the last time they did this."

The pilots voice comes over the speaker. _"Sir! We have a wide range transmission fr5om the Atlas cruiser. Playing it now."_

A burst of static makes them all wince. _"This is the Atlas Battlecruiser 'Dauntless Warrior' to any and all frequencies. Return to Vale city and protect it. We shall combat the Angel!"_ The voice was oddly familiar to Jaune, but he had more pressing matters. The V-TOL comes to a slow stop and starts descending. " _We have arrived at the F.O.B. sir. Good luck."_

Jaune smirks lightly. He walks past his friends and family, grin coming across his face. "Luck? Who needs luck when you have a literal army of Evangelions behind you?" The aircraft lands with a small jolt, the door opening with a hydraulic hiss. Jaune walks out, the others joining.

Eyes widen and in Noras and Ruby's case; sparkle in wonder. The hangar they had landed in was awash with activity. Technicians were scurrying about, doing last minute checks. The sound of guns being cocked echoed louder than any of the power equipment. Standing in front of them were guards, the rifles pointed firmly at them. Their tan uniforms stood out, the rifles in their hands unwavering. Red berets sat upon their skulls; Jaune sighing from his place behind them.

"They are with me." Jaune says. And with that the guards pull their weapons to the side, saluting Jaune.

"Sorry sir!"

He waves them away, their footfalls disappearing after a few seconds. Jaune regards his family and friends with a critical eye. He turns around, waving them to follow. They walk past technicians, guards, and even the odd Atlesian droid. Each one of them would stop and salute him when Jaune passed. Joan was slightly confused, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Amelia and Anna were the only ones not bothered by the saluting, Isabelle silently gushing at how cool her big brother is. Jacquelyn was right there with her, but was open with it; a smug grin aimed at the others.

They arrive at a large industrial elevator, its yellow paint bright and new. They step onto it, jumping when it starts to move upward; the gears grinding and screeching. Jaune walks over to a small room, shutting the door behind him. Pyrrha walks over and knocks on the door.

"What?" Jaune asks.

Pyrrha looks to the others and looks back. "We are curious as to…where we are going?"

Jaune snorts from the room. "I'm heading to the Eva cages to get ready. You guys…are heading to a place where you can watch the battle."

Pyrrha blinks, and raises an eyebrow when she hears something pressurize. The door opens and Jaune steps out, his outfit changed. Pyrrha blushes up a storm at his attire, stumbling back. He was wearing some kind of skin tight suit, the material surrounding him like a second skin. It was blue and white, the numbers '01' written in back just below his neck. Ruby, Weiss, Joan, and Jacquelyn blush bright red. Nora and Rin were staring at him, a light dusting on their cheeks. Blake had a nosebleed, muttering something about 'bondage' and Yang…Yang was grinning like a loon.

Anna was smirking lightly at him, Elena and Sable raising eyebrows at him. Arthur stares at his son, perplexed and worried. "Son…Should I ask or…"

"This is a plug suit. It allows me to sync with the Evas a bit easier. It also boosts my sync ratio as well as gives my body an extra layer of protection. And yes its very form fitting."

They all turn to look at Jasper/Opal, blinking at her head. It was looking to their immediate left, eyes narrowed lightly. "It's **coming..** "

Their answer comes when another elevator passes by them, gasps echoing. Jaune smirks and gestures to the purple behemoth passing them.

"Everyone…..meet Evangelion unit 01. The Oni. The Berserker."

The purple behemoth, restrained by metal beams thicker than 3 Goliaths, was a sight to behold. It doesn't stay for long, passing them with a groan of metal. Jaune watches with a fond smile, the lift slowing to a stop. To their right was a door; it had no markings as to where it lead but Jaune seemed to know exactly what it lead to. He walks over to it, the door opening automatically. Joan makes to follow him, her stride confident that he would allow so.

They are surprised when Jaune wills an A.T. field to block her path, his blue eyes like sapphires.

"This is my stop. You guys will get off at the next level. Follow the guards there and they shall take you to the place you need to be. No 'if's or buts', you hear me?"

His team nods there agreements, Joan doing so reluctantly. Team RWBY do the same but his family? Well they didn't agree. His mother walks forward, throwing a punch that shook the air. Jaunes A.T. field held strong its form wavering. He looks at her for a few seconds a smile coming to his face. It was soft, happy even. "You won't lose me just yet. I will come back..I have too much to lose if I don't.."

And with that, the lift starts moving the door shutting. They stare at Amelia with varied faces, but they jerk when she raises her foot and stomps the floor. She does this a few times, raising her arms into the air as she does. When she was done the metal floor had a sizeable dent, the lift coming to a stop a few seconds later. A door to their right opens, 3 armed guards stepping through and staring. They nod at each other and wave for them to follow.

They make a line, one guard staying behind to follow them. Joan looks at her family or more specifically in her mother in worry. Her brother was pushing his boundaries, and she couldn't help but feel that it was a bad choice.

 _5 mins later_

The guard leading them stops at a door, typing in a code on the nearby keypad. The door opens the man stepping to the side. Joan walks through the door, slowing to a stop. The others walk in, Yang whistling. "Holy…"

They had entered what appeared to be a control center. Grey metal shined brightly, people typing away at computer terminals on their sides. Some of them were typing so fast, they couldn't even read what was being typed. Age screen was in front of the control center, shining over the black chasm below it. It had a second and third floor, these also filled with computer consoles and people. A man walks over to them; he was dark skinned man his face gruff but friendly. His eyes were a deep green, his balding hair shining brightly like a star.

"You must be Jaunes friends and family. Welcome to the control room. We don't have the time for a tour, so please follow me."

They follow, Ruby letting out a little 'wow'. The man chuckles and looks at her. "Impressed little lady?" Ruby nods. "This is awesome. How long did it take to build all this?" The man hums and answers. "About 3 months. You should see the main HQ. It makes this place look small."

"Who are you?" Anna asks, eyes narrowed lightly. The man stops and has the decency to flush lightly before replying.

"Ray Coal. The commander of this F.O.B. I apologize for my late introduction but time is a matter we do not have."

His voice, low and light hardly echoed in the open room. Isabelle looks around, frowning and looking to Amelia.

"Is big brother going to be okay?"

Her answer comes from the large holographic screen floating above the dark pit. Jaune was climbing into an entry plug, face cold. He disappears into the entry plug, the top sliding closed. A mechanical arm bends down grabbing the entry plug, lifting it to an awaiting technician with a large black hose in hand. The black hose is inserted into a hole, the technician giving a thumbs up. Pyrrha raises an eyebrow when the black tube swells slightly.

"What's in the tube?"

Ray hums at her question. "That supplies LCL to the entry plug."

Jacquelyn blinks at this. "LCL?" The other sisters had questioning looks on their faces as well. Ray explains. "LCL. An oxygenated liquid that helps increase the pilots sync ratio. It also adds an extra layer of protection for the pliots."

Anna's eye widen slightly.

"He's breathing in a liquid?"

Ray nods. "Yep." The group look to each other. Pyrrha raises an eyebrow. "That must be an..odd experience."

Amelia walks to the screen, gazing at the giant purple behemoth through the monitors. She looks over to Ray. "Can I speak to him?"

He nods and a nearby technician types away at her console. Ray nods to Amelia, and she looks back to the monitor. "Can you hear me Jaune?"

Eva 01 seems to jolt at her voice, the Eva giving a slow restrained nod. Amelia wonders why Jaune didn't answer himself but continues.

"While I don't agree with you fighting against the angels, I understand your reasoning. And I will respect that, as you are no longer my baby boy.."

Nora, and Yang let out little 'aww's at that, the sisters chuckling to themselves.

"..but even if that's true I still can't help but wonder if all of this is real. I mean, everything changed when you 'died' and suddenly 2 years later, I see my dead son on the television, announcing to the world that 'things were about to change'. Deep down I felt relief, fear, happiness, sadness and so much more that I didn't dare question the impossibility of you actually being real. So even if…even if this is all fake, and this is nothing but a delusion; please come back safe. Come back safe and prove to me that this is all real and not some delusion."

Amelia stares up at the monitor as the Eva and its pilot are lifted away to the launching docks. As it was slowly pulled, the Eva breaks the restraints on its right arm and gives a thumbs up. She smiles and nods, backing away to stand with the rest of the group. Ray walks forward and looks to the monitor. "Are you ready sir?"

Jaunes voice echoes, excited for the battle to come. "Yep yep! Launch me!"

Ray nods and straightens his back as the Eva is moved to the launch bay. Ray turns to the group and smiles.

"Would any of you like to do the honors?"

Annabelle tilts her heads in confusion. Ray seeing the confusion, explains. "Before every battle we yell 'Evangelion Launch'! It's a rather invigorating experience."

Eyes light up in childish wonder; Annabelle, Ruby, Nora, and even Jacquelyn dash forward. A technician to their left turns around. "We are ready for launch sir." Ray smiles looks to the assembled group. "Ready?" He asks.

They nod and he raises his hand and gives them a countdown.

' _3'_

' _2'_

' _1'_

"Evangelion Unit 01! Launch!"

And with a burst of electricity, the Eva is launched. They watch the monitor shift into a map of the tunnels, a red light representing Jaune and the Eva. He gets closer and closer to the edge and the monitor changes to the forest above the base. And with as great mechanical groan, the ground opens up, the Evas towering form is thrust into view. The group grins to each other, exchanging high fives.

Jacquelyn and Annabelle smile at each other, cheering Jaune on as he and the Eva start moving toward the Angel. Anna was the only one not smiling, her gaze locked onto the screen with the Atlas cruiser. Jasper/Opal looks at her. "Something **wrong?"**

When an answer is not given, they look to the screen in concern. Joan joins them in their worried gaze, unknowing of what was to come.

* * *

Jaune takes a deep breath, the LCL flowing through his lungs like a fish swam through water. He tests his movement, forming fists. He grunts in satisfaction, moving over to the launch pod. A segment of it breaks open, a large rifle held on giant racks. He grabs it and continues his trek to Shamsel, face set in steel. He taps a few buttons, an overlay of the area appearing before him. He hums in thought.

' _I'm 3km from the Angel, and I'm 5km from the Atlas Cruiser. There are 3 battery stations and each battery has 2 minutes of energy. 6 minutes in total, plus the 5 that I have.'_

He jolts in surprise when they are jolted from behind. He looks behind him, the umbilical cable was stretched to its max. He detaches the cable, the large plug falling to the ground and crushing a few innocent trees. The timer begins counting down, and Jaune looks ahead.

"No time to dilly dally, eh?"

And with a smile, the Eva begins sprinting toward the angel. And within 30 seconds, the Angel comes into view; the deep red of its shell a glaring difference to the large swath of forests. Jaune clicks his tongue, letting off a few shots from the rifle. They land true, impacting Shamsels A.T. field with no effect.

"A.T. field, max power." Jaune says, the air in front of the Eva shimmering as they ran towards Shamsel. The Angels stands tall, its 2 tentacles slicing forward, to impale the charging Eva but Jaune knew better. He jumps over the Angels attack, twisting in the air like a ballerina, firing wildly. He lands turning to look at the Angel, eyes narrowing dangerously. Shamsel exits the smoke, lazily staring at him.

"That didn't do a single thing." Jaune mutters, bringing the Eva to a crouch. He tenses when the Evas sensor picks up an odd energy signature. He turns to look at the objects, the comm. system blares to life.

" _Get away from the angel!"_

He doesn't question 'why' making the Eva jump away. It was just in time; a missile passed by him heading straight toward the angel. He watches as the missile draws closer, the armament impacting the angels A.T. field. And then his world was engulfed in white.

 _Back at the HQ_

The whole base was in a panic, team RWBY, (J)NPR, and the Arc family staring in horror at the screen.

Elena sums up their thoughts in one sentence. "What in fucking hell was that?!" Ray was staring at the screen with scrutinizing eyes. "Could it be.."He whispers. He shakes his head, turning to the scrambling personnel. "Status on Unit 01 and the pilot?!"

"Unknown sir! Too much interference from the blast! Video will be back in 40 seconds!" Was his reply. He nods and turns to the family. "You need to leave." At this, a pair of guards come into the room. The group looks at them; Yang moves to stand in front of Ruby, Jacquelyn growling lowly. Sable narrows her eyes, cracking her knuckles threateningly. Jasper/Opal raises an eyebrow at the guards, unfazed by the rifles pointed in her direction.

Amelia raises her foot, and stomps the ground. The floor under her explodes, her aura coming to life. It swirls around her like an angry snake, her gaze colder than anything they had ever seen.

"We…are not going anywhere…"

Ray narrows his eyes, his gaze looked with Amelias. Arthur joins his wife, their gazes making Ray sigh and rubs his eyes. _'I'm getting to old for this.'_

They jump when a technician yells. "We have the visuals back. Displaying it on the main monitor now!"

They stare at the large monitor, the once snow static disappearing. The whole forest around the Angel was frozen. The trees, the birds, even the very streams that once ran wild were frozen solid. It was like winter came early and came with a vengeance. Shamsel was covered in sharp ice spikes, the once powerful angel seemingly stopped. It was a serene image, snow falling to the ground, the camera pans around the image of Eva 01 coming into view.

The once giant purple behemoth was in the same predicament as Shamsel, its form covered in feet of ice. The Atlas cruiser takes this time to move forward, small bullheads flying around it. Ray curses when a few of the bullheads divert and fly toward the frozen form of Eva 01. He turns to a nearby technician. "Try to contact the pilot! We must discern his condition!"

"Yes sir!"

A few minuters of frantic typing follows, the Arc family staring at the frozen Eva in worry. A collective sigh of relief echoes when a technician announces that she had made contact with the Eva. A video feed pops up, a red message flashing that visual was unavailable. "We only have audio."

The audio comes through and….

"Those c*** sucking, butt munching, son of w*****, mother f*****s!" The bleeping was courtesy of a nearby technician, who bleeped it for the kids. The all look toward each other, Amelia raising an eyebrow at his language. Arthur chuckles good naturedly, worry fading away. "Guess we know who he got his language from, eh?" His wife glares at him, the man wisely shutting up.

Jaune was still ranting but it had seemingly calmed down. "Is this what a popsicle feels like? If so, this sucks…."

* * *

Jaune shivers lightly, rubbing his shoulders for warmth. The LCL had dropped several degrees when whatever hit Shamsel. He looks around the plug, the LCL looking like orange slush and he leans forward gripping the controls. He couldn't see, the Evas eyes seemingly frozen shut and he growls at the shared feeling of ice. He looks up at a small camera in the corner of the plug, his eyes brightening when he sees a small red light flash.

His hopes are tripled when Rays voice echoes lightly. "Can you hear us?"

"I can." Jaune answers, his hands gripping the controls tightly. "What happened?" Ray seemingly pauses at this, his voice coming out static following. "By our scans, the Atlas launched an N2 equivalent missile seemingly combined with ice dust. We are receiving data but nothing concrete. How's your condition?"

Jaune deadpans at this. "I'm freezing. I can't feel my toes nor my fingers. That and I can barely move .How do you think I am?"

His mother comes over the speaker. "Don't be a smartass.." He grumbles a 'yes ma'am' before leaning back into his seat. His eyes narrow. "What about Shamsel?"

"The Angel is frozen as well. The Atlas cruiser is approaching the angel, and it has sent a small group of bullheads toward you. We are sending a small missile toward you in hopes that it can crack enough ice for you to move. It will be there in 30 seconds."

Jaune nods, wincing when he hears his friends and family question Ray about the missile. He coughs into his fist. "That missile can't get throw a single plate of my armor. I'll be fine."

Jaune ears twitch when he hears the telltale sound of engines. "Guess that's Atlas." He grumbles, hands typing away on a holographic screen. His time limit was steadily ticking down, his eyes narrowing at the time left. 2 minutes 30 seconds…Not much time at all….

"But I've been in worse situations, so this should be interesting…." He winces when a bright light is shone into the Evas eyes. He follows the lights, seeing a dark shape behind it. It was more than likely the Atlas bullheads, probably trying to scan Eva 01. He snarls to himself, bringing the Evas A.T. field to bare. The sound of the bullheads engine disappear, Jaune 'humphing' to himself. He looks at the time limit nodding to himself. _'15 seconds until the missile arrives.'_

He gets ready for the missile when his comm. roars to life. "Missile impact in 5…4…3…2…1…"

Jaune smiles when the Eva is jolted by the missile hitting and exploding. He grabs the controls and yanks them, the pleasing sound of ice breaking feeling his ears. The ice covering the Evas eyes fall away, the sight of the frozen forest causing him to whistle. He brings the Eva to its full height, more ice breaking away and falling. The sight of the Atlas cruiser floating above Shamsel brings a snarl to his face, the Eva already in a dead sprint to the nearest battery station. He arrives with 1:30 left, reaching into the station and grabbing the umbilical cord. He plugs it in, the timer increasing to 3:30. He disconnects the umbilical cord and runs to the second battery station, repeating the process.

He sighs a small breath of relief as the timer was at 5:30, the time limit counting down. He had a bit of room to breathe now, the biomechanical beast groaning. The Atlas cruiser had stopped just above Shamsel, the giant ship actually dwarfing the angel. Jaune watches, a deep feeling of unease filling him. A few bullheads fly toward him, Unit 01 head following them. They fly dangerously close to him, almost as if they were asking him to smack them out of the air.

The deep feeling of unease comes back, Jaune whipping Unit 01 head back towards Shamsel. The frozen angel was glowing lightly, the deep pink energy glowing through the ice. And with a sonic boom that shook Jaune to his bones. Shamsel was free of its icy prison, its pink tentacles of energy whipping around angrily. Shamsel seems to stare at the Atlas cruiser with, dare Jaune say it, annoyance and faster than Jaunes eyes could see, its tentacles whip upward.

The air grows still, the choir of the damned singing softly in his ear, the Atlas cruiser splitting in half as if it was butter being cut with a hot knife. The cruiser starts its slow fall to the ground, explosions rocking the metal. Jaunes open up his communication relay, receiving panicked screams and reports from the cruiser. He watches as the cruiser slowly falls to the ground and with a ground shaking impact, slams into the dirt.

As soon as it was, Jaune was on the comms.

"Ray! Get bullheads into the air now! I want all available soldiers and medics on standby for the incoming injured. I'll broadcast the signal to all available comms. Do you understand me?!"

He receives a chorus of 'Yes sir!' from the other end, smiling to himself. The final patches of ice were falling off, the stiffness in their muscles finally gone. The Eva stands to its feet, the clock steadily climbing down.

"This is the General Jaune Arc, pilot of the Eva you Atlas fuckups just decided to freeze. I am sending you bullheads ready for your injured. Get them and all other survivors to the LZ I am designating on your systems. If you value your lives, I recommend getting on the bullheads and allowing us to help." At this Jaune looks to Shamsel twitching in preparation.

"Because it's about to get messy and you don't want to be here when we get a movin'."

He receives his answer a few seconds later. "Acknowledged. Thank you for the assist."

The timer hits 4 minutes and Eva 01 takes off in a dead sprint, pauldron on its shoulder opening. Jaune grabs the knife from it, bringing it to bear. Shamsel retaliates with a swing of its tentacles, the limb cutting swathes in the air. Jaune jumps the first one, grinning in satisfaction the second tentacle catches the sides of his thigh.

Jaune grits his teeth in pain as the LCL bubbles a little, bringing the Eva to a rolling dodge and thrusting his knife towards its core. Shamsels A.T. field stops it cold and forces him away with a shove.

"Okay." Jaune drawls. "That….was a lot stronger than I thought."

The Eva stands to its full height and does something that surprises them all. It puts its hands on its hips and huffs. It taps its foot, Jaune bringing his hand to his chin. He snaps his finger, grinning. He pushes a few buttons, the video feed cutting out at the HQ.

The others make noises of confusion, Jaune hearing it and speaks. "You don't need to see whats about to happen."

At that, the sound of bones breaking and flesh rendering echoes over the speakers. Those listening could only wince as the sound continued and after a few seconds.

" **Aaaaooooooo!"**

Chapter end…

 **Authors note: This took far longer than it should. Thanks for reading and sorry for how long it took!**

 **This is Luckyplains13 signing out.**


End file.
